Digimon Adventure 2009
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: 10 años después los digielegidos se verán inmersos en una nueva batalla... mi regalo del décimo aniversario... Felicidades Digimon!
1. Vacaciones de verano

Este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans de digimon, pero a los fans, fans de verdad, esos que cada vez que encienden el pc gritan ¡puerta digital abierta!, ¡adelante niños elegidos!, esos que a su mascota le llaman (nombre de la mascota)-mon, y le intentan hacer digievolucionar, esos que se apuntaron a clases de Tai-chi solo por el nombre, esos que llevaban las gafas de buceo en la cabeza y no sólo cuando estaban en la piscina, esos que iban al colegio con un silbato colgando, esos que intentaron aprender a tocar con la armónica la canción de Yamato, esos que empezaron a llevar en verano guantes, esos que lloraron con la muerte de Wizardmon y con la de Leomon, y con la de Whamon , y con la de Piximon y con la de… ¿en serio esto era un anime para niños?…, esos que se decepcionaron con Tamers porque creen que los digielegidos originales siempre serán los mejores, esos que esperan que algún día se haga la continuación de 02, esos que creen que no se ha vuelto a hacer un anime igual y que jamás se podrá superar, para esos que desde hace diez años el 1 de agosto se ha convertido en un día especial, para todos aquellos que se nos eriza la piel cada vez que escuchamos _Bokura no digital world_, y que en el fondo soñamos con despertarnos algún día con un digivice en la mano y un digimon al lado gritando ¡eres mi compañero, eres mi compañero!

En resumen, para todos a los que igual que a mi este anime cambio su vida y por tanto lo amamos con locura, **DIGIMON4EVER!!!!!**

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen porque sino no habría escrito este fic, habría hecho una película de él… jajaja…**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 2009**

**Vacaciones de verano:**

_Ese es mi hogar, el planeta Tierra, pero no estoy seguro de que sea el lugar donde me encuentro. Será mejor que empecemos desde el principio, todo comenzó cuando el clima sufrió un total descontrol, las selvas se secaron por completo y otros lugares fueron inundados por el océano y en ciudades que son normalmente como parrillas en verano hacía un frío terrible, por entonces yo no sabía que todo eso estaba ocurriendo, porque me encontraba en un…._

-Taichi… ¿Taichi?, ¿estas aquí?.- pregunta una joven mientras le pasa la mano por delante de la cara a su ido compañero.

-¿Eh?… yo… claro, solo estaba…. ¿continuamos preparando el debate?.- propone el joven, despertando de sus sueños de infancia.

1 de Agosto de 2009, ya han pasado diez años desde que los niños elegidos fueran al Digimundo por primera vez y muchas cosa han cambiado, excepto la tradicional reunión del primer día de Agosto de los digielegidos.

Taichi Yagami, ahora es un apuesto joven de 21 años, seguía siendo ese líder innato y acababa de mudarse a su propio apartamento en el recinto universitario porque para sorpresa de todos Taichi había resultado ser un estudioso, dejo a un lado su afición por el futbol y se intereso por la política, quería convertirse en enlace entre las fuerzas políticas de la Tierra y el Mundo Digital, y llegar a ser algún día embajador en el Digimundo. Por eso este año, no tendría muchas vacaciones, el concurso de debates sería pronto y debía prepararlo a conciencia, pero por muy ocupado que este, hoy 1 de Agosto, se reuniría con sus amigos para ir a ver a su compañero Agumon y los demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aaahhh!, ¡¡¿y por que no me llama?!!… seguro que se le ha pasado el vuelo, con lo despistado que es.- grita una pelirroja de un lado a otro de su apartamento.

Sora Takenouchi, al igual que su amigo Taichi, Sora también decidió independizarse cuando comenzó su carrera universitaria, la pelirroja estudiaba arte, ya que siempre había tenido gran afición por el dibujo, pronto descubrió su habilidad para el diseño de modas y decidió especializarse en esa materia. Y este verano había sido contratada para hacer prácticas en un pequeño estudio de Shibuya, lugar donde residía ahora.

La chica seguía desesperada por no tener noticias de su novio, que le había prometido que llegaría hoy, hasta que el teléfono sonó y Sora recupero la esperanza.

-Moshi, moshi?… ¡Ah! ho… hola, Mizutani-san… eh, si ya lo tengo terminado y…

Sora intenta dar buenas excusas a su jefa, hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta, la chica la abre, encontrándose al otro lado con un joven rubio que le saluda amablemente.

-Hi, Sora!!, que tal el día…?.- el joven calla de inmediato al entender las señas que su cuñada le estaba haciendo de "es una llamada importante no me molestes".

Takeru Takaishi seguía siendo el optimismo hecho persona, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara para dedicar a cualquiera que la necesitase. El chico contaba ya con 18 años por lo que estaba en su último año de la secundaria superior y debía pensar que iba a hacer con su vida, aunque no tenia que pensar mucho ya que desde pequeño tenia vena de escritor, y debido a las buenas criticas que había recibido de sus artículos del diario escolar, este verano, su madre le había conseguido un pequeño trabajo de becario en la agencia de noticias donde trabajaba.

Pero no por eso había cambiado sus costumbres, y desde que su hermano se fue a estudiar a EEUU, Takeru se había propuesto hacerle a Sora la mayor compañía posible, y porque no decirlo, de esa forma desayunaba gratis todos los días en casa de su cuñada.

-¡Mierda!, tengo que ir al estudio… la dictadora de mi jefa quiere que le enseñe mis diseños hoy.- protesta Takenouchi con enfado nada más colgar el teléfono.

-Bueno, no te quejes, al menos tu puedes dar rienda suelta a tu creatividad en tu trabajo.- dice el rubio, mientras unta mahonesa en sus tostadas.-… a mi solo me dejan llevar cafés de una lado a otro, no puedo acercarme a menos de 2 metros de un ordenador.

-¡Oh, si!, ¡puedo dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad!… Takeru esa tipa me roba mis diseños, los firma con su nombre y encima, casi no me paga… porque como solo soy una estudiante en prácticas.- refunfuña la pelirroja, luego mira como su cuñado esta gorroneando como de costumbre su desayuno y con desanimo pregunta.- Takeru… ¿no tienes otro lugar donde desayunar?…mmm no se que tal… ¡tu casa!… o con Hikari, creo que últimamente la tienes muy abandonada.

-Sora, no te preocupes por eso, Hikari y yo estamos mejor que nunca, además se que te gusta desayunar con un apuesto rubio, ojos azules… jeje.- sigue Takeru, con su encantadora sonrisa.- por cierto, se ha acabado la mahonesa…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te has terminado la mahonesa?… ¡Es que eres tonto!, ¡Esa mahonesa es de Yamato!… ¡Yamato!, genial, va a venir a casa y no va tener su mahonesa favorita y entonces se ira y no volverá…- grita una apurada Sora, montándose sus propios culebrones, hasta que otro comentario hace que pierda aún más los nervios.

-Sori… se ha acabado el champú de papaya.- anuncia una joven castaña saliendo del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla rosa, por supuesto, y con el bote de champú en la mano.

Mimi Tachikawa, a sus 20 años de edad ya era prácticamente una estrella televisiva del noreste de EEUU. Resulto que Mimi empezó a dar rienda suelta a sus originales recetas culinarias y gracias a la ayuda de su novio Michael, y sus contactos televisivos, habían creado una productora siendo el programa de cocina de Mimi y Palmon uno de los más exitosos de _Mimi & Palmon productions (y Michael)_.

Pero a pesar de su creciente fama, Mimi seguía acudiendo fiel a la cita del 1 de Agosto en Odaiba, y aunque podría pagarse el hotel más caro de la ciudad, la chica siempre prefería alojarse en casa de su mejor amiga, para desgracia de esta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te has terminado el champú de papaya?… ¡¡ese es de Yamato!!… ¡¡Yamato!!, genial, ahora va a venir y no podrá ni desayunar ni ducharse… ¿por que tengo que aguantaros…?

Pero el ataque de furia de Takenouchi se vio interrumpido por una nueva llamada.

-¡¡¿Quién?!!.- grita Sora con enfado, Takeru y Mimi están temiendo por su vida.-… ¡Oh!… hola… no, no estoy enfadada contigo… es Mimi que me saca de quicio…

Al ver como Sora ha pasado de tener la voz de King Kong a la de campanilla, Takeru y Mimi se dan cuenta que el que ha llamado es por fin, su adorado Yamato.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que le saco de quicio?…- pregunta Mimi con molestia.

-Sora, tranquila, pero tengo que decirte una cosa importante…- empieza el joven a la otra línea del teléfono.

Yamato Ishida, si Taichi sorprendió a todos con sus intereses políticos, Yamato no se quedo atrás y dejo su carrera musical para concentrarse en los estudios y llegar a ser astronauta. Al terminar el instituto de Odaiba, Yamato marcho a estudiar Ingeniería aeronáutica en Florida, pero no por eso dejo su relación con Sora, los chicos mantenían su relación a distancia e intentaban verse siempre que podían, normalmente sus encuentros se producían en el Digimundo.

-¿Se ha retrasado el vuelo?… ¿Cuándo llegas?…- interrumpe la pelirroja, debido a la emoción que siente por escuchar a su novio.

-No… es que, no he tomado ningún vuelo, verás es que no voy a poder ir…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Iré al Digimundo desde aquí… nos veremos ahí y te explico, ¿de acuerdo?.- intenta convencer Ishida.

-¡¡No!!, no estoy de acuerdo… me prometiste que vendrías…- empieza a protestar Takenouchi.

-Si lo se, pero ha surgido algo, me han aceptado para que realice un cursillo este verano en el _Centro Espacial John F. Kennedy…_ ¡Sora, no es genial!, ahí es de donde despegan los transbordadores espaciales.- grita el chico ilusionado.

-¡Me importa una mierda de donde salgan esos malditos cohetes! me prometiste que pasaríamos el verano juntos, ¡no viniste en vacaciones de primavera!, ¡Y en Navidad no te quedaste ni a fin de año!.- grita la chica, que ya ha perdido la paciencia.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos y dejarle intimidad.- propone Takeru, asustado por el tono de su cuñada.

-¡Calla!, que no me dejas oír.- contesta Tachikawa a la que obviamente le encanta escuchar radio-telenovelas.

-Sora… no te enfades, por favor… luego hablamos y… Sora… ¿Sora?.- pregunta el chico confuso al ver como su novia ha cortado la llamada.

-Sora… ¿te encuentras bien?.- se atreve a preguntar Mimi.

-¡No!, ¡no me encuentro bien!, lo único que pido es pasar el verano con mi novio.. ¡no creo que pida tanto!.- grita como una histérica la portadora del amor.

-Venga Sora, no estés mal, ya veras como en cuanto veas a Yamato se te pasa el enfado…- intenta animar Takaishi.

-¡Si!, además mira el lado bueno de que no venga Yamato, no te va hacer falta comprar mahonesa ni champú… bueno champú si pero para mi, así que nada de esas baratijas que compras y….

Aunque hayan pasado los años Mimi sigue siendo una negada para animar a su amiga y esta ya se ha cansado de sus impertinentes amigos por lo que gritando incoherencias les empieza a empujar hacia fuera de su vivienda.

-¡Largo de mi casa gorrones!, ¡que no os aguanto!.- con esto Takenouchi cierra la puerta en las narices de sus amigos, dejando en el descansillo a Takeru con la mermelada en la mano y a Mimi con su diminuta toallita.

-¡Sora!, ¡Sora!, ¡deja que me vista!.- grita como una histérica la castaña mientras pega puñetazos en la puerta, lo que hace que sin darse cuenta su toalla se desprenda de su cuerpo, y al contemplar ese espectáculo, al joven Takaishi se le cae el bote de mermelada salpicando por completo a su desnuda amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde están?, ¿Dónde están?… ¡¡¡¡¿Donde están?!!!!.- grita como un poseso un joven moreno con pelos de punta.

Daisuke Motomiya, al igual que Takeru, Daisuke también se encontraba en su último año de secundaria superior, y para él ese sería el fin de sus estudios, ya que el chico es bastante negado para esto, pero Daisuke encontró su vocación en su mayor afición después del futbol, en la comida. El chico ya había mostrado su interés por querer tener algún día un restaurante, pero aún debía empezar por abajo, por lo que este verano había conseguido un trabajo de pinche en un reconocido restaurante de fideos.

-¡Mierda!, no puedo creer que las haya perdido… ¡era el regalo de Taichi!… y encima las pierdo hoy… ¡con lo especial que es este día!…..- sigue el muchacho frustrado mientras mira debajo de su cama.

-Venga Daisuke, no te desanimes, ya veras como las encontramos.- intenta animar un educado joven.

Ken Ichijouji, con los años este chico había ido perdiendo timidez y más cuando empezó su relación con Miyako, Ken seguía viviendo en Tamachi, y tenía muy claro a lo que quería dedicarse, en cuanto terminase el instituto empezaría a estudiar criminología y entrar cuanto antes en el cuerpo de policía.

-Esto es terrible… ¿Cómo voy a seguir siendo el goggle-boy sino tengo mis goggles?… nunca debí habérmelas quitado…. ¡¡la culpa es de ese maldito gorro de cocina!!.- grita el chico fuera de si.

-Esto Daisuke, ¿A dónde va tu hermana?.- pregunta Ken extrañado al ver a Jun haciendo sus maletas.

-¡Ken, tenemos que encontrar mis goggles!, ¿Qué narices te importa a donde vaya esa?.- grita el chico con enfado.

-No, nada… pero mira lo que esta guardando en su maleta.

Daisuke se gira hacia su hermana y ve como por lo que había puesto la casa patas arriba, había estado desde el principio en posesión de Jun.

-¡¡Jun!!, ¿se puede saber que haces con mis goggles?.- grita el chico mientras le arrebata con furia su preciado objeto.

-¿Qué haces estúpido?, ¡Devuélveme eso!.- protesta la mayor de los Motomiya.

-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no puedes tocarlas!, ¡para mi son muy importantes!.- grita el muchacho mientras se coloca sus preciadas goggles en la cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos, enano!, yo las necesito, me voy de vacaciones al mar del coral, ¿recuerdas?, ¡las necesito para bucear!.- protesta la joven.

-¡No son gafas de bucear!, ¡son de aviador!… ¡¡¡aviador!!!, si quieres gafas de buceo que te las compre tu súper novio, ya que te paga el viaje, que se estire un poco más.- grita el joven con desprecio.

-¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡así nunca encontraras novia!.- grita la chica dando la espalda a su hermano.

-Baaaa.- refunfuña el chico, luego dirigiéndose a Ken dice entusiasmado.- ¡Venga!, vamos a echar ese partidito.

-Si, pero antes pasemos por un sitio, ¿de acuerdo?.- propone Ichijouji, mientras toma el balón de futbol en sus manos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lo que oye!, Momoe se va de vacaciones al mar del coral con su novio y unos amigos, Chizuru se va de gira con su compañía de teatro y Mantarou, como ya tiene mujer e hijos, ni se acuerda de sus padres, y entonces ¿quién se tiene que quedar sin verano para trabajar en el supermercado?… pues claro, quien va ser sino, la tonta de Miyako… aaah, que asco de verano….- refunfuña una joven con anteojos en el mostrador de su supermercado.

Miyako Inoue, a sus 19 años de edad esta chica casi no había cambiado, seguía diciendo lo que pensaba en cada momento y si es necesario a base de gritos aunque desde que comenzó a salir con Ken, su temperamento era un poco más calmado. Miyako seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres y este verano debería hacerse cargo del supermercado de su familia. Pero sus aspiraciones estaban muy lejos de ser dependienta, la chica estudiaba tecnología, aunque su mayor ilusión es formar algún día una familia con su amado Ken.

-Joven, siento todo lo que le pasa… pero ¿me cobra?, es que tengo un poquito de prisa.- dice la señora a la que Miyako estaba contando todas sus desgracias.

-¡Oh, si claro!, usted tiene prisa, pero como yo soy solo una patética empleada de supermercado no puedo tener vida propia ¿verdad?.- grita la chica con frustración, pero la señora no esta dispuesta a escuchar más por lo que dejando su compra se va.

-¡De acuerdo vete!, pero te recomiendo que no vuelvas, por que te daré todos los productos caducados, ¡Bruja!.- grita una descontrolada Miyako, hasta que una voz hace que se tranquilice por el momento.

-¡Miyako!, ¿ya has vuelto a espantar a otra clienta?

-¡Ah!, ho… hola Ken, yo solo…. ¿me he pasado verdad?

-Un poquito cariño.- dice el chico con ternura mientras proporciona un dulce beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Hi Miyako…. ¿no hay besito para mi?.- pregunta con burla Daisuke.

-¿Y que haces aquí?… aunque me encanta que vengas a verme, como parece ser que me voy a pasar todo el verano aquí metida… ¡Dios Ken!, ¡esto es horroroso!.- sigue Miyako a su bola, ignorando por completo a Daisuke.

-Vamos Miyako, no te preocupes yo venia a proponerte una cosa… veras ¿recuerdas que mis tíos tienen una casita en la playa?.- empieza el chico, Inoue asiente con expectación.- pues… ¡he conseguido que nos la dejen!, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Ken eres idiota?.- grita la chica, provocando las risas de Daisuke y el desconcierto de su novio.- ¡Es que no has oído que me voy a pasar todo el verano en este maldito supermercado!

-Si, pero… bueno yo pensé que, tal vez tus padres podrían contratar a alguien durante un par de semanas….

-¡No insitas Ken!, Miyako tiene que trabajar en verano, por lo que lo mejor es que… ¡¡me dejes a mi esa casita de la playa!!.- interrumpe el goggle-boy con descaro.

-¡Cállate imbécil!, voy a tener que empezar a poner el cartel de "reservado el derecho de admisión".- grita la peli-lila con enfado.

-¿Eso no ira por mi, no?.- pregunta un atractivo adolescente mientras se adentra en el supermercado.

Iori Hida, el pequeño de los digielegidos se había convertido en un atractivo adolescente de 16 años, el chico continuaba en el instituto de Odiaba y aún no se preocupaba por estudios superiores, en estos momentos lo que más ocupaba el tiempo de Iori era el kendo, tanto así que este verano participaría en un campeonato a nivel nacional. Y debido a su creciente popularidad al joven no le faltaban citas y proposiciones, pero Iori aún seguía sin pareja oficial.

-¡Ah!, hola Iori… por cierto no soy tu secretaria pero han venido a buscarte (Miyako saca un papelito y lo empieza a leer), Mayumi, Keiko, Shizuka, Yuuko y tu madre me dijo que fueses a buscar a tu prima Akane a la estación…. ¡Quieres no darle esta dirección a tus novias!, ¡ya estoy hasta las narices!.- grita Miyako con enfado.

-No le hagas caso Iori, solo esta picada porque no va a poder ir a la playa con Ken este verano, jajajajaja.- ríe de forma descontrolada Daisuke hasta que es callado por un bofetón de Inoue.

-¡Es que eres tonta!, ¿Qué te has creído?.- intenta protestar el muchacho, pero es retenido sin ninguna dificultad por Ken, que llevaba un buen rato pensativo.

-Oye Iori, esa prima tuya que viene hoy, ¿es esa de la que me hablaste, que estaba buscando un trabajito para el verano?.- pregunta el peli-azul, como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.

-Si, Akane, ¿Por qué?, ¿le has conseguido un trabajo?.- pregunta el chico mientras toma una bebida isotónica, que por supuesto no ha pagado.

-Creo que si…- dice el chico sonriendo a su novia, Miyako tarda en pillar lo que quiere decir su novio ya que esta demasiado ocupada intentando que Daisuke deje de robar y Iori pague lo que consume, pero finalmente capta la idea de su chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Aaaaahhh!, esto es horroroso, que asco de sangre y vísceras y… aaaahah.- dice un chico asqueado, haciendo lo posible por no vomitar, mientras intenta hacer la autopsia a un cadáver.

Jyou Kido, el mayor de los digielegidos no sorprendió a nadie y como era de esperar a sus 22 años estaba inmerso en su carrera de medicina, aunque Jyou seguía sin soportar ver la sangre, pero era necesario aprobar medicina para poder especializarse en los digimons y ser médico del Digimundo. En el asunto personal Jyou mantenía una relación con Momoe Inoue con la que compartía también apartamento y este año irían de vacaciones al mar del coral.

-Venga Jyou, no seas llorica, para sacarte el título debes hacer practicas con cadáveres ya lo sabes.- intenta animar Shin, que esta ayudando a su hermano haciendo practicas en el deposito de cadáveres de Odaiba.

-Pero es que… esta bien.- asiente al fin el chico recogiendo el bisturí que le ofrece su hermano.

-Bien, ahora haz una incisión en…. ¡Jyou!… ¡¿a donde vas?!.- grita el médico desesperado al ver como su hermano sale corriendo en dirección al baño.

Después de unos vómitos por parte del pequeño de los Kido, el chico reaparece aún con el pálido en el rostro.

-¡Madre mía!, pobre de los digimons si tu eres el medico que les espera.- dice Shin, al ver la incapacidad de su hermano para afrontar la sangre.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, ¡los digimons tienen otra estructura!, ¡no son tan asqueroso!.- se intenta defender el peli-azul.

-Venga Jyou, piensa en que si no apruebas estas practicas no podrás irte de vacaciones con Momoe, Shuu y su novia.- intenta convencer el Dr. Kido.

-Lo que hay que hacer para tener vacaciones.- asiente al fin el chico sin ningún convencimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-… por lo que por este método y con estas modificaciones en los dispositivos, la puerta digital puede abrirse en cualquier parte del planeta y podemos dirigirla hacia donde queramos ir en ese momento, teniendo así una mayor posibilidad de comunicación con el Digimundo….- explica un joven pelirrojo ante una abarrotada clase de universidad.

Koushiro Izumi, al igual que el de Jyou, el destino de Izumi estaba escrito desde que fue por primera vez al Digimundo, por lo que gastaba todas sus esfuerzos y energías en estudiar el Mundo Digital. El chico a sus 20 años ya impartía clases y ponencias universitarias. Koushiro estudiaba ingeniería informática pero al ser un genio solo acudía a cursos y clases que fuesen de su interés y junto con el profesor Takenouchi y Shuu Kido, había formado un equipo de trabajo del Mundo Digital.

Al finalizar sus clases el joven Izumi fue vitoreado, como era costumbre, pero antes de que se le acercasen algunas fans, Koushiro se apresuraba a abandonar la clase ya que aunque pasasen los años seguía siendo extremadamente tímido.

-¡Eh!.- llama un hombre tocándole el hombro, lo que hace que Izumi se vuelva.

-¡Ah!, Hi profesor Takenouchi, ¿ha escuchado la ponencia?.- pregunta el chico con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto, ha sido espectacular Koushiro… por cierto hoy vais a ir al Digimundo, ¿no?.- pregunta el hombre.

-Si, es el décimo aniversario…

-Bueno, cuando vuelvas debemos preparar la ponencia para Kyoto, iba a prepararla con Shuu, pero se va ir todo el verano a las Bermudas creo….

-Es el mar del coral, profesor.- corrige el pelirrojo.

-¡Ah, es verdad!, no importa, tu y yo nos apañaremos, ¿verdad?.- pregunta el hombre dando una amistosa palmada al joven.

-Por supuesto profesor.- asiente educadamente el muchacho.

-¡Genial!, bueno que os divirtáis en el Digimundo, saludos a los digimons.- dice Haruhiko mientras se aleja, pero antes se vuelve y añade.- ¡Ah!, y dile a mi hija que se digne a pasarse por casa, ya que solo aparece para comer a fin de mes, cuando ya se ha quedado sin dinero…

-¡Se lo diré!.- se apresura a contestar el chico con una sonrisa, luego empieza a ojear sus apuntes hasta que es interrumpido por una joven.

-¿Koushiro Izumi?.- pregunta la chica con timidez.

-Aja.- asiente el joven sin despegar la vista de sus apuntes.

-Solo quería felicitarte por tu ponencia, haces que todo parezca realmente fácil…- sigue la chica.

-Graci… ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Mina!!.- exclama el chico entusiasmado al levantar la vista y ver a la chica con la que estaba hablando.

Realmente Izumi se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con la digielegida que conoció años atrás en la India. Koushiro intentaba mantener contacto con la mayoría de niños elegidos, pero como estos habían incrementado tanto ya resultaba algo difícil, pero Mina había sido una de las chicas con las que si había conseguido seguir manteniendo una frecuente comunicación.

-¿Y que haces aquí?.- pregunta el chico estupefacto.

-Bueno, tu me dijiste que todo había empezado un día como hoy hace 10 años… y yo, solo quería, celebrarlo… contigo.- dice la chica sonrojándose, lastima que Koushiro no capte ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas?.- propone el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pasa hermanita… mmmm eso hule genial, ¡nunca pensé que echaría tanto de menos la comida de mama!.- grita entusiasmado Taichi al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y encontrarse con su hermana sosteniendo un tupper de comida.

-Taichi, que sepas que si mama aún sigue haciéndote la comida y lavándote la ropa, tu emancipación deja mucho que desear.- regaña una joven castaña.

Hikari Yagami, compartía último año de secundaria superior con sus compañeros Daisuke y Takeru, aunque con Takeru compartía algo más ya que desde que empezaron la secundaria ambos habían comenzado una relación de pareja. Tanto Daisuke y Taichi habían perdido los nervios cuando se enteraron y ambos desearon acabar con la vida de Takeru, pero finalmente la sangre no llego al río y los gogggles-boys aceptaron la relación de los angelitos. Por otra parte Hikari tenía muy claro a lo que quería dedicarse y cuando finalizase el instituto se matricularía en magisterio infantil.

-¡Ah!, hablando de eso, toma…- dice el moreno mientras le da a su hermana una montaña de ropa.- ..y dile a mama que se esmere con una mancha de café que tengo en mi pantalón favorito….

-Vamos Taichi, deja ya de abusar de tus padres y hermana, que ya eres mayorcito.- dice la chica que acompañaba a Yagami a preparar su debate.

-Este es un asunto entre hermanos, así que no te metas Tomoko.- corta con brusquedad el joven.

-Vale, me voy, cuando te pones borde no hay quien te aguante.- dice la chica, acto seguido recoge sus cosas y se va.

-Taichi, has sido muy desagradable con Tomoko-san.- recrimina la pequeña Yagami.

-Es que… nada.

-Hermano dime, ¿ha pasado algo con Tomoko?, pensé que decías que esta era la definitiva, que era guapa, inteligente, esta en tu grupo de debate, le interesan las mismas cosas que a ti….

-Tiene novio….- interrumpe Taichi la enumeración que estaba haciendo su hermana.

-¡Oh!, lo siento, se lo mucho que te gustaba, ¿estas bien?

-Lo superare…- asiente el chico, que en estos años aunque ha tenido varias novias y líos, sigue sin encontrar aquella que le llene de verdad.

-¡Venga anímate hermano!, ¡que es 1 de agosto!, debemos de estar felices.- dice la chica con entusiasmo.

-¡Si! tienes razón…- asiente el chico con una sonrisa, acto seguido suena su móvil.- moshi, moshi?, Sora… si, de acuerdo… nos vemos ahora, matta ne!

-¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunta Hikari con inquietud.

-Nada, no te preocupes, ya sabes Yamato la esta cagando, como de costumbre.- dice el chico en tono de broma, dejando a Hikari en su pequeño apartamento.

La chica, por el vinculo afectivo que le une a su hermano decide organizar un poco ese desastroso apartamento, pero hay algo que llamara considerablemente la atención de Hikari. El ordenador de su hermano tiene la puerta digital abierta, pero al acercarse, la puerta empieza a distorsionarse y se da cuenta de que ya no esta abierta hacia el Digimundo y un tremendo escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto?… no me había sentido de esta forma desde que fui a…

Hikari, recordando sus temores por la oscuridad tiene un mal presentimiento e intenta escapar de ahí, pero es tarde, el dispositivo digital de Hikari cae al suelo sin dejar ningún rastro de ella en la habitación.


	2. Un amigo

**Un amigo:**

Mientras los digielegidos estaban ocupados en el mundo real con sus propios asuntos, en el Digimundo, sus compañeros estaban completamente entusiasmados por la fiesta que iban a organizar por el décimo aniversario.

-¡Agumon, esa guirnalda no va ahí!, ¡y deja de comer tanto o no vas a dejar comida para los chicos!.- protesta Biyomon a su amigo.

-¡Mira que bonito!, ¡seguro que a Mimi le encanta!.- grita Palmon entusiasmada mientras extiende un cartel a tamaño valla publicitaria de su compañera Mimi.

-¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?.- pregunta Hawkmon, que sabe que si Miyako ve que a ella no le han puesto cartel, la chica lo pagara con el.

-¿Ensayamos los fuegos artificiales?.- pregunta Tentomon, al que le encanta hacer truenos y relámpagos.

-No se, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gennai?.- dice Gomamon, al que por prudencia, le gusta estar alejado de su eléctrico amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿alguien sabe donde esta Gennai?.- pregunta el compañero de Izumi.

-No se, fue a la mañana con Centauromon… creo que era importante.- explica Armadillomon.

-¿Creéis que pasara algo?.- pregunta V-mon, mientras se llena la boca de canapés.

-¡Deja de comer o no va a quedar nada para Ken!.- recrimina Wormon, que también esta comiendo, lo que pasa que al contrario que su amigo, este sabe hacerlo con disimulo.

-¡Ya esta!, ¡el escenario esta terminado!, ¡seguro que así Yamato cantara!, jeje.- anuncia con alegría Gabumon.

-¡Y Taichi también!.- grita con más alegría Agumon, lo que hace que todos los digimons deseen quedarse sordos para esta fiesta.

Pero al margen de esta alegría digital, había un digimon que no compartía este estado de animo, estaba pensativa, ya que había algo que le preocupaba desde hace rato.

-Gatomon… ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Patamon, que se ha dado cuenta del estado de su amiga.

-¿Eh?… Patamon, creo que ha pasado algo… tengo un mal presentimiento…- explica con preocupación la digimon.

-¿Crees que le ha ocurrido algo a Hikari?.- pregunta el compañero de Takeru.

-Creo, que esta ocurriendo algo malo… siento una presencia maligna…

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Debo encontrar a Hikari!.- se apresura a decir Gatomon dejando los preparativos de la fiesta.

Ajena a todo esto, Mimi Tachikawa había decidido olvidar su pequeño contratiempo con la toalla y la mermelada de la forma que mejor sabía, ir de compras. De esa forma la chica estaba contemplando los escaparates de las tiendas más caras de Ginza cuando vio algo que le llamo enormemente la atención. Un chico rubio que le resultaba tremendamente familiar se encontraba en una de las joyerías del centro, por lo que la digielegida sin pensarlo dos veces entro a hablar con el.

-Hello!!.- grita la chica al oído del joven.

-¡Aaaaahhh!.- grita el joven dando un salto hacia atrás y siendo consciente de que ha perdido bastante nivel auditivo, luego ve a la chica responsable de esto y empieza a palidecer.- ¡Ah!, ho… hola Mimi… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-¿Qué que hago yo aquí?… ¡Matt!, ¡hooooola!, esto es un centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?, es mi hábitat, es como si preguntases a Jyou que hace en un hospital o a Daisuke que hace en un buffet libre.- explica la pink lady.- la pregunta es… ¿se puede saber que haces tu aquí?… porque no sabes el cabreo que se ha pillado Sora de que no hayas venido y… ¡un momento!, ¡si has venido! Y entonces… ¡le has mentido!, ¡serás cerdo!, ¿la estas engañando con otra verdad?

Tras el cuarto de hora de reloj de deducciones de Mimi, la chica empieza a pegar al joven Ishida con su bolso de Gucci mientras despotrica insultos contra él.

-Vale, vale, ¡Mimi, para!, ¡yo no estoy engañando a Sora!… ¡y llámame Yamato, por favor!.- se intenta explicar el chico como puede.

-¿Ah no?, pues esta mañana le has dicho que no estabas en la ciudad y si estas… ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?, ¡Ah, si!, ¡engañar!, ¡mentir!…- la chica prosigue insultando y pegando a su amigo, hasta que este dice la palabra clave.

-¡Sorpresa!, ¡sorpresa!, solo quería darle una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas!.- se apresura a gritar Tachikawa completamente emocionada y dejando a Yamato estupefacto por los cambios de actitud tan bruscos que tiene su amiga.

-Eh… pues entonces no le digas nada a Sora y esta noche búscate un hotelito… ¿eh?.- explica el rubio con picardía.

-No te preocupes, ya gorroneare la casa de Miyako o la de Hikari, lo último que quiero es escuchar vuestros "reencuentros"…- comenta la chica con naturalidad.

-Vale… pues, hasta luego.- dice Ishida en un claro intento de que Mimi desaparezca y el pueda continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero la castaña no se mueve ni un milímetro, y el rubio se empieza a desesperar.

-Esto… Mimi, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-Si, shopping y luego más shopping, jajajaja… ¿Qué haces en una joyería?, ¿le vas a comprar algo a Sora?, ¿te ayudo a elegirlo?.- se ofrece la muchacha para la que un "no", significa siempre un "si".

-Mimi, yo realmente no estoy comprando nada a Sora, es… es … es para mi madre, que es su cumpleaños y quiero regalarle un detallito.- intenta disimular Ishida, pero para su desgracia el dependiente de la tienda se acerca a él con una bandeja llena de anillos.

-Señor, estos son los anillos de compromiso que me ha pedido ver….

Yamato en momentos como este, desea que Mimi no haya perdido su costumbre de no prestar atención a nada que no sea ella misma, pero con lo que el no contaba es que cuando se trata de joyas, Mimi siempre tiene alerta los cinco sentidos.

-Vaya Matti… si que le vas hacer un regalo original a tu mama… ¡un momento!… ¿le vas a pedir que se case contigo?, ¿pero que clase de degenerado eres?…. A no ser que me hayas mentido y no sea para tu mama y….. ¡¡vas a pedirme que me case contigo!!….- exclama Mimi, demostrando el proceso de deducción tan elaborado que tiene que realizar una mente como la suya.

-¡¿Qué?!, a Sora ¡¡Sora!!, se lo voy a pedir a Sora…¡y es una sorpresa!, ¡no hace falta que todo Tokio se entere!… y ¡por favor, te repito que soy Yamato!… ¡¡Yamato!!, nada de mattis.- grita el rubio molesto, por el volumen de voz que emplea su amiga.

-¡Oh!, a Sora, claro, tiene más lógica, ¡que ilusión!, mi mejor amiga se va a casar con mi mejor… eh… contigo.- dice al final la chica con desprecio y recordando que su relación con Yamato nunca ha sido de amistad exactamente, más bien su relación es un intercambio de puñaladas constante.

-Muy amable y ahora, ¿me dejas que elija un anillo con el que me pueda declarar?.- dice el chico, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo la estridente presencia de Tachikawa.

-Claro, yo te ayudo…

-Mimi, no quiero sonar desagradable, pero preferiría que no me ayudases.

-¿Por qué?, soy la mejor amiga de la novia, conozco sus gustos.- se defiende la castaña como puede.

-¿Recuerdas cual fue el último regalo que me ayudaste a elegir para Sora?.- pregunta el rubio, que lo último que quiere es recordar esa eterna tarde de compras.

-¡Si!, le compraste estas botas tan kawaiis.- contesta la chica mientras enseña las botas vaqueras que lleva puestas.

-No hay más preguntas, señoría.- sentencia el joven.

El pobre Ishida, siempre será un iluso, y por un momento pensó que Mimi desistiría de ofrecer su inestimable ayuda, pero obviamente cuando se trata de joyas y compras, nadie puede dejar de lado a la vaquerita que sacando su celular se dispone a hacer una llamada, ante la expectante mirada del joven.

-Hello!!!!., Sori, soy yo Mimi, ¿a que no sabes con quien estoy?…- empieza la muchacha mirando a Yamato con malicia.

-¡Vale!, ¡tu ganas!, me ayudas.- se apresura a contestar el chico, que ve como Tachikawa estaría encantada de aguarle su sorpresa.

-Ok, bye daddy!!.- contesta la chica colgando su celular, mientras mira a Yamato con sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Daddy?… ¡hablabas con tu padre!.- protesta el rubio, al ver como ha caído en la trampa de su amiga.

-Claro… que te pensabas….

-¡Dame eso!

Con enfado, el chico le arrebata el móvil a su acompañante y esta intenta protestar como puede.

-¿Qué haces cretino?, ¡es tribanda!, ¡y tiene brillantes incrustados!.- grita la chica intentando apoderarse de su valioso teléfono.

-Te lo devolveré cuando acabemos.- sentencia Ishida con seriedad.

-Ok, tu ganas, venga vamos a buscar ese anillo.- dice la chica mientras cotillea la bandeja de anillos que el dependiente les ha sacado.- … son todos horribles, vamos a una tienda de más categoría.

Con esto Mimi abandona la tienda dejando al dependiente con cara de "maldita niña mimada, ¿Qué se ha creído?", y a Yamato intentando tapar su avergonzado rostro.

Tras dos largas horas recorriendo todas las tiendas que había de camino a la joyería preferida de Mimi, tres pares de zapatos y cinco vestidos comprados por Tachikawa y un intento de suicidio por parte de Yamato, los jóvenes llegaron a la joyería y Mimi empezó a dar su valiosa opinión.

-Feo, feo, horrible, Oh my God!, que cosa más horrorosa, feo…

-Este no esta tan mal.- dice el chico tomando un anillo, demasiado sencillo para Mimi.

-¡Mimi llamando a brillante!, ¿donde estas?, ¡Ah, no!, que no tiene.- dice la castaña con ironía al ver la birria de anillo que le gustaba a Yamato.

-Vale y ¿Qué tal este?.- pregunta el chico tomando otro anillo.

-¡Si!, ¡es perfecto!.- grita Tachikawa con emoción.

-¿De verdad?.- pregunta el rubio, más entusiasmado aún.

-¡Si!… ¿y sabes lo que puedes hacer después?, casaros debajo de un puente, el banquete en el McDonals y la luna de miel un viaje turístico de jubilados al monte Fuji….- sentencia la chica, dejando al rubio completamente abatido y con unas ganas enormes de estrangular a alguien.

-Son todos horrorosos, ¡quiero ver al dueño!.- dice la chica con autoridad pegando en el mostrador.

La joven dependienta asustada por el espectáculo que esta dando la portadora de la inocencia se apresura a llamar al dueño de la joyería al verlo, Mimi le dedica su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor, soy Mimi Tachikawa chef y productora.- se presenta la joven entregando al estupefacto hombre una tarjeta de visita donde pone _Mimi _(en letras gigantes y doradas) _& Palmon productions _(en letras medianas y plateadas) _(y Michael)_ (en letras negras y que haría falta una lupa para entender lo que pone).- veras estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso decente, y no estas birrias que tienes aquí.

-Señorita, si lo desea podemos ofrecerle una colección exclusiva que…

-Estoy esperando…. - se apresura a interrumpir Mimi mientras saca su lima de uñas.

Yamato, que en momentos como este agradece que su novia sea el polo opuesto de Mimi se atreve a preguntar a la chica.

-¿Chef y productora?.- dice el chico intentándose aguantar las carcajadas.

-¿Es que no has visto mi tarjeta?.- dice la chica poniendo una tarjeta de visita a Yamato en la cara.

-Vaya, así que es la productora de Michael…- dice el rubio, que siempre ha tenido una gran vista.

-¡Dame eso estúpido!.- arrebata la tarjeta de manos de su amigo, ya que si hay algo que no soporta Mimi, es pasar desapercibida.

Finalmente los jóvenes dejan de discutir ya que el dueño viene con los anillos de colección exclusiva y al verlos Mimi por fin sonríe.

-Oh my God!, ¡este es maravilloso!.- dice la digielegida tomando en sus manos un anillo que es causante de provocar varias cegueras por la cantidad de brillantes que lleva incrustados.

-No se, yo… creo que es demasiado ostentoso.- dice el rubio, que casi se desmaya al ver el precio.

-¡Que tonterías dices!, ¡es precioso!.- continua la muchacha mientras comprueba lo bien que brilla en su mano.

-Ya, bueno pero es que Sora y tu no tenéis el mismo gusto, gracias a Dios,… a ella le gustan las cosas más sencillas y además va a ser su anillo de compromiso por lo que aunque no le guste, no va a regalártelo.- intenta razonar el rubio.

-¡Oh, vamos!, Sora es una mujer, y si hay algo que nos gusta a las mujeres son los tacones altos y los diamantes grandes.- sentencia Tachikawa.

-Ya bueno… pero Sora siempre lleva deportivas… ¿y que tal este?.- dice el chico tomando un anillo un poco menos brillante y más asequible.

Mimi no hace ni mirarlo, ya que continua maravillada viendo su reflejo en los brillantes.

-¿Es por el dinero?.- pregunta la chica con naturalidad.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué insinúas que no puedo permitírmelo?, perdona que te diga, pero yo fui una estrella de rock en mi adolescencia, tengo algunos ahorrillos.- se defiende el muchacho molesto por las insinuaciones de su amiga.

-Ya, pero llevas tres años viviendo en EEUU y se el nivel de vida que hay, aparte tienes que pagarte la carrera y…

-¿Y que?, puedo comprarle un anillo a Sora perfectamente.- interrumpe el muchacho, cuyo orgullo esta herido.

-Vale Matthew, ayer llego tu extracto bancario a casa y se que no estas muy boyante de dinero.- explica al fin la castaña dejándose de sutilezas.

-¿Quién eres tu para mirar mis cuentas?… ¡¡y dime Yamato!!.- grita el chico perdiendo los nervios.

-Sorry, fue un accidente, pensé que era la de Sora.- explica la chica, con total naturalidad.

-¡Yo puedo regalarle un anillo perfectamente!, lo que pasa que ese es horroroso, no me gusta y a Sora tampoco le gustara, ¡porque solo le gustaría a una hueca descerebrada como tu!.- grita con enfado el rubio.

-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas.- asiente al fin Tachikawa, que lo último que quiere es tener una discusión en su joyería favorita.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal este?.- pregunta el rubio con enfado.

-¿Te interesa la opinión de una hueca descerebrada?.- pregunta la chica, a la que obviamente le ha molestado ese comentario.

-Vale, perdona, me he pasado… ¿me ayudas?.- se disculpa con desgana el chico.

-¡Es muy pequeño!.- vuelve a decir la chica entusiasmada y dejando a Yamato de nuevo estupefacto por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chef y productora.

-¿Y este?…

-No…

-¿Y que tal este?

-Jajajajaja… ¿Yamato quieres que Sora se case contigo o que se ria en tu cara? Jajajaja….

Tras un buen rato de Yamato proponiendo anillos y Mimi dando rienda suelta a su ingenio, para hacer cada vez un comentario más despectivo que el anterior, Ishida ve finalmente un anillo que le llama la atención, se trata de una sortija de platino con un diamante sencillo, pero que brilla más que cualquiera de esa tienda, y con un zafiro y un rubí a cada lado del brillante, haciendo que se reflejen el color rojo y el azul, los colores del amor y la amistad.

-Este…- sentencia el chico que ha quedado hipnotizado contemplando la sortija.

-Es… es… es… perfecto.- dice también Mimi, que nunca se habría imaginado que una joya tan sencilla podría ser tan bella.

-Es este, tiene que ser este.- prosigue el rubio completamente emocionado.- ¡señor quiero este!

-Una excelente elección caballero, ¿pagara en efectivo o con tarjeta?.- pregunta el joyero, que obviamente va al grano.

-Con tarjeta señor.- contesta el chico, mientras rebusca en su cartera y sin dejar de contemplar en ningún momento el anillo.

Mientras el joyero pasa la tarjeta de crédito de Yamato, Mimi que esta entusiasmada reflejándose en el anillo de compromiso, como buena cotilla quiere saber todo detalle de la inminente pedida de mano.

-¿Y cuando se lo vas a pedir?

-Pues, había pensado esta noche en el Digimundo, bajo un manto de estrellas y….

-Las cacas de los Numemons.- interrumpe la chica las ensoñaciones de su amigo.- Matsumoto, no seas cutre, esta noche el Digimundo va a estar a tope por la fiesta, por que no os preparo yo una cena, contrato a Westlife para que os cante…. y ya de paso me quedo a verlo, ¿eh?

-¡Ni hablar!, ¡Déjame que le pida mano como me de la gana!…. ¡y es Yamato!, … ¡no es tan difícil!- protesta el chico.

-Vale, pero si luego te dice que no, yo ya te lo advertí….

-No me va a decir que no…..- confirma el joven, que a cada segundo que pasa con Mimi tiene menos confianza en si mismo.

-Señor, lo lamento pero su tarjeta no tiene suficiente dinero.- dice el joyero entregándole de nuevo la tarjeta a Ishida.

-¿Qué?, ¡pero es imposible!… a no ser que ¡mierda!, ya me han debido de cobrar la matrícula para el próximo curso… y… y… ¿no podría llevármelo y ya se lo pagare dentro de unos días?.- suplica un desesperado Yamato.

-Lo siento señor, pero esa no es nuestra política.

El rubio esta totalmente abatido, sin duda ese era el anillo perfecto para Sora e iba a tener que renunciar a él, hasta que para sorpresa de todos Mimi saca una tarjeta de su cartera.

-Veras señor, le presento a mi querida amiga American express, y estará encantada de que le cargue el precio de esa sortija, y de paso esa gargantilla de ahí.- comenta Tachikawa con naturalidad, que obviamente no iba a salir de una joyería sin comprar nada.

-¿Qué haces?, no quiero que pagues tu mi anillo… ¡señor no pase esa tarjeta!.- exige el rubio, haciendo que el joyero se detenga.

-¡Qué tonterías dices Yamiroquei!, sabes que ese anillo es perfecto, ya me devolverás el dinero cuando puedas…. ¿señor se puede saber que hace? ¡¡pase esa tarjeta!!.- grita Mimi con enfado, haciendo que el joyero continúe pasando la tarjeta.

-¡Ni hablar!, esto es humillante, le comprare otro anillo que pueda pagar yo, ¿lo oyes?… ¡¡¡yo!!!… ¡¡¡señor he dicho que no cobre el anillo!!!.- grita el chico intentando mantener su orgullo y haciendo que el joyero vuelva a detenerse.

-¡Ishida, por favor!, ¿vas a hacer que Sora no tenga un anillo que sabes que es perfecto para ella solo por tu maldito orgullo?… ¡hazlo por Sora, y deja que te ayude!…. ¿Señor nunca ha oído eso de la que paga manda?…¡¡¡pase esa maldita tarjeta!!!.- grita la joven haciendo que el joyero pierda por completo los nervios.

-¡Decídanse de una vez, la paso o no!

-Tu elijes Yamato, dejas a un lado tu orgullo y le regalas a Sora la sortija de su vida, o le compras un anillo en una chuchería pero mantienes tu estúpido orgullo intacto.- expone la chica con ironía.

-Eh… eh… visto así… te prometo que te lo devolveré…- accede al fin Yamato, sorprendido porque por primera vez en su vida Mimi no solo ha hecho algo por alguien sino que ha razonado como una persona cuerda.

-Por supuesto que si…… Matt.- dice al fin Mimi con sonrisa de "me debes la vida".

-¡¡Es Yama…!!, déjalo…- se da por vencido Ishida, que ve que tal vez no es buena idea deberle favores a Mimi.

Al mismo tiempo que Yamato y Mimi realizaban sus peculiares compras, y Mimi obligaba a Yamato a practicar la pedida de mano con ella una y otra vez, Sora y Taichi se encontraban en la terraza de una cafetería de ese mismo centro comercial.

-Es un mentiroso, y un egoísta… ¡me hizo lo mismo en vacaciones de primavera!… no le voy a perdonar, es un cobarde y además un egoísta…- despotrica Sora ante la divertida mirada de su amigo Taichi.

-¡¡Has repetido egoísta!!.- interrumpe el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ah!, ¿es que no estamos jugando a los sinónimos?.- pregunta el chico divertido.

-¿De que narices me estas hablando?… ¡otro que no escucha!, debe ser cosa del cromosoma Y masculino… - sigue Sora con más enfado aún.

-¿El que?.- sigue el chico con sus provocaciones.

-¡¡¡¡Ser un cretino!!!!.- grita por todo lo alto Takenouchi.

-Venga Sora, tranquilízate, pobre Yamato, seguro que hoy en el Digimundo te lo explica todo.- intenta tranquilizar al fin el moreno.

-¿Explicar?… ¡ya se la explicación!, prefiere pasarse el verano viendo despegar cohetes espaciales que conmigo… ¡esa es la explicación!

-No seas tan dura Sora, sabes que si se lo pidieses no dudaría en abandonar todos sus estudios por ti.

-Pero yo no quiero que haga eso, lo veo tan ilusionado….- dice la chica al fin un poco más tranquila.-… pero es que, le echo de menos…

-Vamos anímate, el tiempo pasa muy deprisa, ya veras como pronto volverá para quedarse y os casareis y para cuando te quieras dar cuenta estarás rodeada de Yamatitos y Soritas… jejejeje.- comenta el chico divertido por los cambios de gestos de ilusión a horror que ha hecho su amiga conforme hablaba.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos, si a este paso tu te casaras antes que yo… ¿eh?… ¿que tal te va con tu maravillosa, inteligente y atractiva compañera de debate?.- pregunta Sora, imitando todos los adjetivos que su amigo decía cuando hablaba de Tomoko.

-Tomoko puede que se case antes que tu… pero no conmigo… - sentencia el joven con tristeza.

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, pero es que creía que esta era la definitiva, era perfecta para mi… pero resulta que no lo es y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez nunca encuentre a alguien… ¡y encima vas tu que tienes la suerte de tener un chico que te adora y te ama por encima de todo y no haces más que criticarle porque no puede pasar las vacaciones contigo!.- grita el chico.-… ¡no sabes la suerte que tienes!

-Visto así, igual me he pasado un poco con Yama….- dice la chica con gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¡Pues si!, porque eso es lo que hacéis las chicas… ¡criticarnos!, hacemos todo para haceros felices y vosotras nunca estáis contentas, por muy comprensivas, inteligentes, guapas, preciosas, diosas… que seáis.- tartamudea el joven al ver una chica que le resulta familiar en su horizonte.

Sora se ha dado cuenta de que a su amigo se le ha ido la pinza y se gira para ver quien es el responsable de eso, y la única figura familiar que ve es a Iori acompañado de una atractiva joven.

-¡Mira es Iori!… ¡Iori, estamos aquí!.- llama con energía Takenouchi.

-¿Pero que haces?, ¿estas loca?.- dice un avergonzado Yagami.

Pero para desgracia de Taichi, Iori como la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el centro comercial, ha oído los clamorosos gritos de la pelirroja y con una sonrisa se dirige hacia sus amigos.

-Hi, Sora-san, Taichi-san!.- saluda amablemente el pequeño de los digielegidos.

-Hi Iori, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta Sora mientras observa divertida como Taichi se esta poniendo rojo por momentos por la presencia de la joven que acompaña a Hida.

-Es que he recogido a mi prima de la estación y le apetecía mucho pasarse por Ginza… por cierto ya conocéis a mi prima Akane Nakamura ¿no?… Akane estos son mis amigos Sora y Taichi.

-Si, nos conocimos hace años… vaya Taichi-san ¿te has cortado el pelo?.- pregunta la joven con coquetería.

-Em… jem… si… es que ahora… soy una persona mas seria y más… seria también.- tartamudea el chico intentando hacer el menor ridículo posible.

-¡Has repetido seria!… jajajajaja.- ríe Sora con descaro.

-Sora… ¿Por qué no te tomas el te que se te va a enfriar?.- dice el moreno molesto con su amiga.

-Tengo un refresco…

-Pues entonces se te va a calentar….- sigue Yagami mientras mata a su amiga con la mirada.

-Chicos nos encantaría quedarnos con vosotros, pero es que tenemos que ir a casa, ¿sabíais que Akane se va a hacer cargo del supermercado Inoue este verano?.- comenta Iori.

-¿De verdad?, vamos que … ¿vas a estar todo el verano en Odaiba?.- pregunta Taichi con ilusión.

-Esa es la idea.- contesta la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya nos veremos, porque yo compro en ese supermercado todos los días.

-Esto… Taichi… ¿no te habías mudado fuera de Odaiba?.- pregunta Iori confuso.

-¿Iori no quieres un refresco?.- pregunta el moreno, intentando callar a sus impertinentes amigos.

-No, ya nos vamos, ¡¡nos vemos luego chicos!!.- se despide el joven Hida.

-Si, un placer veros.- se despide también Akane.

Taichi se queda hipnotizado viendo cada movimiento de Akane, hasta que su figura se pierde por las escaleras mecánicas, luego volviéndose de nuevo a Sora que juguetea con su refresco mientras le mira y sonríe.

-¡¡Qué!!.- grita al fin el chico molesto por la mirada fija de la pelirroja.

-Nada……… ¡A Taichi le gusta Akane!, ¡A Taichi le gusta Akane!.- repite una y otra vez Takenouchi como si fuesen niños de seis años y estuviesen en el patio del colegio.

-¡¡Vale ya!!, no me gusta, solo pienso que es guapa, y también es bastante inteligente… y tiene un cuerpo espectacular y es graciosa y…. vale si, me gusta mucho.- confirma al fin Taichi.

-¿Pues que haces aquí?, venga vete a buscarla, si te das prisa aún la alcanzas.

-Pero… ¿y tu?… no te voy a dejar aquí sola….- intenta quedar bien Yagami.

-No te preoc….

-¡Gracias!, ¡matta ne!.- dice el moreno mientras corre en busca de la chica dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca y la cuenta de la cafetería en la mano, todo hay que decirlo.

Sora sonríe porque aunque pasen los años y se corte el pelo Taichi nunca cambiara, se dispone a pagar la cuenta pero a lo lejos ve otra pareja que le hace entrar en estado de shock.

-¿Yamato?… ¿Qué hace aquí?… y con… ¡Mimi!… .- dice para si misma la pelirroja estupefacta al ver a su novio y su mejor amiga riéndose amigablemente y cargados con bolsas de compras.

En esos momentos, Takeru Takaishi se encontraba en su vivienda escribiendo un pequeño articulo para la agencia de noticias donde estaba de becario, Takeru estaba dando rienda suelta a su creatividad y rigor periodístico, debía hacer que una noticia de una señora de 87 años, que ha batido el record de tener gatos en su casa, resultase interesante, hasta que la puerta del Digimundo interfirió en su ordenador y de ella aparecieron Patamon y Gatomon.

-¡¡Mierda!!, no lo había guardado… ¡Patamon te he dicho un montón de veces que avises cuando vas a venir y que no habrás la puerta cuando te da la gana!…- grita con enfado Takaishi, al ver que todo su trabajo se ha perdido.

-Takeru, no hay tiempo para eso… ¿Dónde esta Hikari?.- pregunta con impaciencia Gatomon.

-Había conseguido hacer un articulo genial, tengo la teoría de que esa anciana es la dueña de todos los restaurantes chinos de la ciudad... - se lamenta Takaishi.

-Esto… Takeru, ¿no crees que esa mujer tenga tantos gatos representara la soledad de la vejez?…- comenta Patamon mientras observa el caso sobre el que su compañero debía escribir.

-Eh… eh… si claro también había escrito sobre eso.- intenta disimular el rubio, que sabe que va a tener que empezar a prestar más atención a lo que dice su amigo digital.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Hikari!.- sigue Gatomon mientras sale de la habitación.

-Espera… ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta el chico con preocupación.

Los digimons le ponen al día a Takaishi sobre el mal presentimiento que han sentido y juntos se disponen a buscar a Hikari.

-¡Gatomon!, he llamado a su madre, dice que fue a casa de Taichi.- dice el joven nada más colgar el teléfono.

-Bien… ¡pues vamos!.- asiente la compañera digital de Hikari.

Los chicos se apresuraron a ir al lugar donde había sido vista por última vez Hikari, pero esta no se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hikari se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Digimundo, por lo que el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza es que habría sido llamada de nuevo al mar de la oscuridad, pero lo encontraba diferente, no era como la última vez que había estado, no había oscuridad todo lo contrario era un lugar lleno de luz y un sentimiento cálido le envolvía.

-Hikari… Hikari….

-¿Quién… Quien esta ahí?.- pregunta con temor la chica.

-Hikari… soy un amigo, ¿me recuerdas?… soy amigo de Gatomon….- dice la voz, que al escuchar esas palabras a Hikari se le ha hecho familiar.

-Wi… Wi… ¿Wizardmon?.- acierta a decir Hikari con emoción.

-Si…. Hikari, ahora debes escucharme.- confirma la voz.

-¿Dónde estas?… no te veo.- pregunta la chica girando la cabeza hacia todos los lados.

-No puedes verme, porque no tengo cuerpo, solo soy datos.

-¿Dónde estamos?… ¿este no es el Digimundo verdad?

-No, este no es el Digimundo, pero es un lugar muy relacionado con el, aquí es donde descansan los datos de los digimons que ya no pueden renacer, por eso hay tanta tranquilidad y paz.- explica la voz de Wizardmon.

-Eso significa… que ¿no puedes volver a renacer?.- pregunta la chica con tristeza.

-No… al no morir en el Digimundo, mis datos quedaron en vuestro mundo, pero gracias a Gatomon y a la luz de tu emblema pude llegar aquí.

-Wizardmon, ¿ocurre algo malo verdad?, antes de venir aquí sentí como si la oscuridad me llamaba.

-Te llamaban Hikari, se abrió una puerta al mar de la oscuridad, pero yo pude traerte aquí antes que ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?… ¿Qué quieren?.- pregunta la castaña con preocupación.

-Tienes que escucharme, en este lugar no puedes estar por mucho tiempo o acabaras convirtiéndote en datos….- se apresura a explicar Wizardmon.-… la oscuridad esta renaciendo Hikari…

-¿La oscuridad?

-Si… esta renaciendo de nuevo, en el lugar donde empezó todo, esta absorbiendo el mal del mar de oscuridad, debes ir al lugar donde empezó todo y detenerlo…

-¿Quién?… ¿Quién es el que esta haciendo todo eso?

-Recuerda que la luz y la esperanza siempre van de la mano, para lo bueno y para lo malo… ten cuidado Hikari…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hikari!… ¡Hikari!… ¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta un apurado

Takeru al ver como una desfallecida Hikari empieza a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?… ¿donde estoy?…- pregunta la chica con aturdimiento.

-En casa de tu hermano, debes haberte desmayado.- explica el chico incorporando a su novia.

-No, no me he desmayado… he estado con… con Wizardmon.- explica la chica confusa.

-¿Wizardmon?.- pregunta sorprendida Gatomon.

-Si… algo malo va a suceder Takeru….- dice la chica abrazándose a su novio.

-No te preocupes, todo ira bien.- intenta tranquilizar el chico mientras corresponde al abrazo de su novia y le da un dulce beso en la frente.


	3. Batalla en el campamento

**Batalla en el campamento:**

-¿Has dicho el lugar donde empezó todo?.- pregunta pensativo Takeru al escuchar toda la historia de Hikari.

-Si… ¿crees que se refería al campamento de verano?.- pregunta la chica.

-Eh… em… si ese es el lugar que se me había ocurrido a mi también.- intenta disimular Takaishi, que siempre envidiara el rápido poder de deducción de su novia.

-Entonces debemos ir ahí y detener al que quiera que sea que esta provocando todo esto.- propone con autoridad Patamon mientras baja de la cabeza de su compañero.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero llamemos a los demás y digámosles que vayan también para allí.- asiente el rubio.

-Les mandare un mensaje al D-terminal por el camino.- dice Hikari mientras saca su dispositivo.-… preparada Gatomon… ¡Digimental up!

-Gatomon…. armor shinka…. ¡Nefertimon!

-¡Tu también Patamon!…. ¡Digimental up!

-Patamon…. armor shinka… ¡Pegasusmon!

En un momento los dos chicos montados en sus imponentes digimons, ya están surcando el cielo en dirección al lugar desde donde viajaron al digimundo por primera vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No me gusta Momoe!, es muy feo.- se queja Jyou, desde el probador de una tienda.

-Venga Jyou, no seas quejica, ese bañador te queda muy bien y (Jyou abre la puerta del probador y Momoe contempla a su novio)… jajajajaja… la verdad no deja nada a la imaginación, voy a buscar otro… jajajaja..

-Date prisa.- protesta el chico que en ese momento escucha el sonido que dice que acaba de recibir un mensaje en su D-terminal.

Jyou lee el mensaje con interés y dejando a su novia con la media docena de bañadores que traía en la mano abandona rápidamente la tienda. Lastima que aún estuviese con el bañador que se estaba probando y que tuviese alarma de seguridad, por lo que tras varias explicaciones a los dependientes de esa tienda y también al agente de policía que le ha detenido por exhibicionismo, el chico pudo al fin dirigirse hacia el lugar donde debía encontrarse con sus compañeros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Vamos a dejarlo ya por favor!.- suplica Ken con agotamiento.

-¡Oh venga!, si aún no hemos hecho más que empezar.- grita Daisuke mientras da toques de balón.

-¿Empezar?… ¡¡pero si voy ganándote 78 a 32!!, llevamos toda la maldita mañana jugando al futbol.- vuelve a protestar chico.

-¡Solo uno mas!

Con esto el goggle-boy empieza a regatear con el balón ante la desesperación de su amigo, pero para desagracia de Daisuke, y para salvación de Ken, ambos recibieron un mensaje al D-terminal.

-¡Daisuke!, ¿has recibido el mismo mensaje que yo?.- pregunta Ichijouji nada más leer el mensaje.

-¡Si!, es este ¿no?

Motomiya le enseña el mensaje a su amigo y….

_¡Daisuke!,_

_Recuerda que aún me debes 2000 yens, no se me olvidan y si aprecias tus piernas espero que me los devuelvas hoy, no me gustaría que un futbolista como tu tuviese un accidente y quedase en silla de ruedas…_

_Nos vemos luego, un afectuoso saludo Taichi. _

-Vaya, cuando Taichi se pone en plan mafias asusta…..- dice Ken con temor.-… pero me refiero a este otro mensaje ¡¡el de Hikari!!

-¡Ah, ese!, ya me extrañaba que Taichi te amenazase también a ti…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-… y los productos caducados se ponen en ofertas 2x1 y se borra donde esta escrito la fecha de caducidad.- explica Miyako a su nueva alumna y próxima dependienta del supermercado.- Ahora te voy a enseñar como se ordenan las latas de refresco y… ¡Taichi si bebes otra la pagas!

-Tranquila Miyako, claro que la pago jejeje… no quiero que Akane piense que soy un aprovechado……- dice el moreno mientras saca la cartera y mata a Miyako con la mirada.

-Taichi-san, veo que vas a ser mi mejor cliente.- dice Akane con una sonrisa, haciendo que Taichi se ponga más rojo aún.

-¿Taichi?, no que va, si ya no vive en Odiaba y cuando vivía obligaba a su hermana a hacer todos los recados… en diez años no ha entrado nunca al supermercado, es extraño que haya venido hoy.

-¡Miyako un cliente!.- se apresura a interrumpir Yagami.

-¿Eh?… ¿donde?… si no hay nadie.- dice la peli-lila extrañada al ver que no ha entrado nadie en la tienda.

-¡Oh!, me debo de haber confundido con una ¡¡bocazas!!.- grita el chico mirando fijamente a Inoue.

Pero ese momento de tensión es interrumpido cuando reciben el mensaje de Hikari.

-¡¡Taichi!!, venga tenemos que irnos.- se apresura a decir Miyako.

-¿Eh?, no hagas caso al mensaje, Hikari siempre ha sido un poco exagerada con eso de la oscuridad y del fin del mundo…- dice el moreno con tranquilidad, ya que lo último que desea es abandonar el supermercado.

En ese mismo instante, en uno de los apartamentos que ahí encima del supermercado, Iori Hida hablaba sin descanso por teléfono.

-Si Yumi, ya se que te dije que quedaría contigo pero… espera me llaman por la otra línea… moshi, moshi?… Hi Keiko!, si ya se que te dije que quedaría contigo pero… un momento me llaman por la otra línea y…

Por suerte Iori se ve salvado de tener que seguir dando ridículas excusas cuando recibe un mensaje al D-terminal y sin pensarlo dos veces baja al supermercado donde se encuentran sus amigos.

-¡¡Chicos!!, ¿habéis recibido este mensaje?.- pregunta Iori mientras enseña su D-terminal.

_¡¡Chicos!!, _

_Ir rápido al campamento de verano, algo malo esta sucediendo, es urgente, repito ¡¡¡URGENTE!!!, (eso va por ti Taichi, que nunca me crees). Takeru y yo ya estamos en camino, ¡¡daos prisa, por favor!!_

_Hikari._

-¡Si Iori, lo hemos recibido! Pero no hay manera de mover a Taichi de aquí.- grita Miyako con desesperación.

-Taichi-san, suena importante, creo que deberías ir.- dice con dulzura la prima de Iori.

-¡¡¿A que estáis esperando?!!… ¡¡¡¡VAMOS!!!!.- grita por todo lo alto Yagami, haciendo que todo los presentes sientan miedo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias señora Izumi, es muy amable.- dice Mina mientras recoge el zumo que le ofrece la madre de Koushiro.

-De nada, los niños elegidos siempre son bien recibidos en esta casa… ¿verdad Koushiro?, ¿te acuerdas cuando eras pequeño y tenias que andar escondiendo al pobre Tento?.- dice la señora haciendo que el chico siente más vergüenza por segundos.

-Eh… eh… si mama, esta muy bueno el zumo.- dice el chico, en un intento de que su madre se vaya ya del salón.

-Tu madre es muy amable, ya se de donde lo has sacado.- dice la chica mirando a Koushiro.

-Si… bueno… yo…..- el joven Izumi empieza a ponerse excesivamente nervioso, pero respira de alivio cuando recibe un mensaje en su laptop.

-¿Qué es esto?…. ¡¡Es de Gennai!!… pero esto es… ¡tengo que avisar a los demás!.- se apresura a decir el chico, pero un nuevo mensaje, esta vez al D-terminal hace que se preocupe aún más.-… de modo que van todos al campamento de verano, bueno ahí les pondré al día de lo que me ha dicho Gennai…

Con esto el joven Izumi toma su laptop y se dispone a abandonar la vivienda.

-¡Koushiro!, ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta Mina con preocupación.- ¿puedo ayudarte?

-No… quédate aquí, volveré en cuanto pueda…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras todos recibían sus mensajes, había una chica que estaba en su apartamento de los nervios esperando que apareciese su mejor amiga para pedirle ciertas explicaciones.

-Hello!!, ¡ya estoy en casa!.- saluda amablemente Mimi, nada más entrar en la vivienda.

-Hi Mimi-chan!, vaya cuantas compras, dime ¿has ido sola de compras?.- pregunta Takenouchi con la mayor sutileza posible.

-Eh.…no, claro que no… siempre voy con mi querido e inseparable Paul, mi mayordomo, pero como esta en New York me conformo con… ¡¡American express!!, jajajaja.- dice la chica mientras revisa sus costosas compras.

-Que graciosa Mimi, pero voy a repetirte la pregunta otra vez y dime la verdad… ¿has estado con algún humano de compras hoy?.- pregunta la chica con cara de amenaza.

-¡Oh, mira! ¿te gusta este vestido?, ¡lo he comprado para ti!.- dice la castaña intentando desviar el tema.

-¿De verdad?, ¡Oh, gracias! que bonito.- dice Sora ilusionada al ver el vestido, pero luego recuerda que su amiga ha desviado el tema y dando un manotazo al vestido grita.- ¡Mimi, contéstame!

-¿Y esta gargantilla?, la llevare en tu bod… bota… ¡botas!, que le van con las botas, jeje jeje.- vuelve a disimular otra vez Tachikawa.

-¡¡¡Mimi!!!

-¡¡¡Vale!!!, esta bien, ¿Qué sabes?.- pregunta al fin Tachikawa.

-¡Lo se todo!.- grita Takenouchi fuera de si.

-¿Todo?… vaya… y entonces, ¿Qué le vas a decir?.- pregunta la chica de rosa con ilusión.

-¿Eh?… ¡que es verdad!, ¡¡ni siquiera me lo niegas!!, ¡serás zorra!, te acojo en mi casa, te comes mi comida, duermes en mi cama, te regalo mis botas y tu me lo pagas así… ¡¡fuera!!.- grita la chica intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Vale So, tranquilízate, porque creo que no sabes nada.

-¡Se lo suficiente!, tu estas con Yamato… dime ¿desde cuando?, desde que se fue a EEUU, ¿verdad?… por eso nunca viene a visitarme….- sigue Sora con sus dramas.

-Jajajajajajajaja… Sora, por favor ¿yo con Yamato?, me ofendes, jajajajaja..- ríe de forma descontrolada Tachikawa.

-¿Por que eres mi amiga y nunca me harías eso?.- pregunta esperanzada la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?… si, si claro por eso jejeje… y también porque pensé que tu sabias que yo tengo buen gusto.- confirma la muchacha.

-¿Qué?, debo haberme equivocado pensaba que hablábamos de Yamato Ishida ese chico guapo, atento, inteligente, amable, responsable, protector…… .- sigue Sora con cara de enamorada.

-¡Resumiendo un rollazo!.- corta bruscamente Mimi.- reconócelo Sora tu novio es un rollazo y por muy guapo que sea no lo compensa… además Yamato nunca me ha soportado.

-Eso no es verdad Mimi, le caes muy bien..- intenta animar Takenouchi, con cara de "pues menos mal que no has visto cuando estas haciendo tu programa y el se pone a imitarte".

-Déjalo So, yo tampoco le aguanto, pero es tu novio y lo respeto… ahora… ¿quieres ver mis zapatos nuevos?.- dice la chica mientras los saca completamente ilusionada. Pero a Sora sigue habiendo algo que no le gusta y pronto se lo expondrá a su amiga.

-¡Un momento Mimi!, ¿y por que me ha mentido?, y lo mas importante, si no os aguantáis, ¿Qué hacíais los dos de compras esta mañana?

-Mira que pedazo de tacones….- prosigue Mimi a lo suyo.

-¡¡Mimi!!

-Vale, yo estaba de compras y me lo encontré, no te dijo que estaba aquí porque quería darte una sorpresa… ¡y ya esta no puedo hablar mas!

-¿Una sorpresa?… ¿y que es?….- pregunta la chica con entusiasmo.- ¡un momento! tu me has preguntado antes que le iba a responder… eso quiere decir que me va a pedir que…

-¡Exacto!, ¡quiere tener un hijo!.- se apresura a interrumpir Mimi, como si con lo que ha dicho habría solucionado algo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero se ha vuelto loco?.- dice Sora, que esta sufriendo una parada cardiaca.

-Pues si, y cuando nos viste estábamos comprando ropita de bebe.- prosigue la chica.- ¿Qué te pensabas, que te iba a pedir que te ca…?

-Que fuésemos juntos de vacaciones.- interrumpe la chica, que aún esta en estado de shock.

-¡Oh!, de vacaciones… si eso tiene más lógica.- dice Tachikawa, que se da cuenta de que tal vez se ha apresurado en inventarse esa ridícula excusa.

-¡Un hijo!, ¿y como le digo que no?… seguro que ha vuelto a ver _Mira quien habla_….- sigue Sora intentando comprender lo que le puede pasar por la cabeza a su novio.

-Pues ya veras que chasco se lleva cuando vea que los bebes no hablan, jejejeje… ¿vamos de compras?.- propone Mimi con naturalidad, como si la noticia que le ha dado a su amiga fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Y en ese instante ambas chicas recibieron el mensaje de Hikari, Mimi al leerlo se preocupo y se puso en marcha en seguida, Sora por el contrario seguía ida por lo que Mimi tuvo que llamar a Biyomon para que cargase con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?… ¡no!, eso es demasiado común…. ¡ya se!… Sora ¿te gustan los vestidos de novia?, pues enhorabuena porque te vas a tener que comprar uno… ¿lo pillas?… ¡No!, ¡que estas diciendo Yamato!, eso es digno de Taichi o de Daisuke…

-Yamato si le dices eso no te casas en la vida.- dice con burla el padre del rubio, que lleva un buen rato observando como su hijo habla solo mientras sostiene un anillo.

-¡Tu que sabrás!.- contesta el chico molesto por las burlas de su progenitor.- Sora, aunque consiga ser astronauta y llegue a surcar el cielo y el universo, quiero que sepas que tu siempre serás el cielo mas bonito que he visto y… ¡Dios Yamato!, ya no sabes ni lo que dices…

Y en ese momento de desesperación para el joven Ishida, su D-terminal recibe un mensaje y al leerlo Yamato es consciente de que el deber le llama.

-¡Joder con mi hermanito y su novia, no saben hacer nada solos!.- murmura el chico con enfado mientras llama a Gabumon para que le lleve.

Mientras los digielegidos buscaban a sus digimons y se ponían en camino, Takeru y Hikari al fin habían llegado y nada más aterrizar la amenaza se les hecho encima.

-Waa… ¡es Pegasusmon y Nefertimon!, que bonitos.- dice un niño acercándose a ellos.

-Y que grandes…

-¡Mira son Takeru y Hikari, los digidestinados!

En un segundo los dos chicos y sus digimons estaban rodeados de un montón de niños que les hacían preguntas sin parar.

-Yo tengo un Punimon, ¿en que creéis que digievolucionara?

-El otro día mi digimon digievoluciono en Koromon, ¿creéis que lograra transformarse en un Agumon tan fuerte como el de Taichi Yagami?

-Hikari, que guapa eres, ¿tienes novio?.- preguntan todos los niños que rodean a la pequeña Yagami.

-Takeru, que guapo eres, ¿tienes novia?.- preguntan todas las niñas que rodean a Takaishi.

-¡Hikari, Takeru!, si es verdad la amenaza, debemos sacar a estos niños de aquí.- se apresura a decir la compañera de la castaña, que ya ha vuelto a su estado de Gatomon.

-Si, es verdad… niños preguntad todo a tito Takeru, yo ahora vuelvo.- dice Hikari con una sonrisa.

-Eh… ¡espera!, ¿a donde vas? no me dejes con todos estos niños.- suplica el rubio, que ve como más y más niños le van rodeando.

-¡Voy a buscar al monitor que este a cargo del campamento!.- grita la chica mientras se aleja.

-Pe… pero…

-Patamon, que orejas mas grandes tienes, ¿vuelas con ellas?.- pregunta un curioso niño mientras le estira de las orejas al compañero de Takaishi.

-Takeru…..- suplica el digimon escondiéndose en los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Hikari?… ¡Hikari Yagami, que sorpresa verte por aquí!.- grita un hombre al ver a la castaña.

-¿Profesor Fujiyama?, vaya ¿sigue usted a cargo del campamento de verano?.- pregunta la chica con sorpresa al ver a su antiguo profesor.

-Si… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?… ¿y que tal esta el zoquete de tu hermano?, por lo que he oído ahora es universitario, ¿y es verdad que quiere ser político?.- pregunta el profesor extrañado.

-Si, es verdad, hay teorías que dicen que su inmadurez residía en su pelo, y que cuando se lo corto se convirtió en un chico responsable y maduro… algo así como Salomón….- explica la chica con una sonrisa.

-Será Sansón….- corrige el hombre.

-Si, es verdad, jajajajaja….

-¡Hikari!, ¡recuerda para que hemos venido!.- interrumpe Gatomon desesperada al ver la conversación tan amena que estaba teniendo su compañera.

-¡Oh, si!, perdona… profesor debe llevarse a los niños de aquí, algo malo va a pasar.- explica con seriedad Yagami.

-¡No me hagáis esto!, ¡otra vez no!

-¡Profesor, puede ser peligroso!

-Esta bien, nos iremos, pero prometerme que iréis a inaugurar la placa conmemorativa que os hemos puesto a los niños elegidos en la sala de informática del colegio.- propone el señor Fujiyama.

-Si… pero ahora iros…

-¡Tarde!.- grita Gatomon al sentir la presencia de un digimon.-… Gatomon… shinka… ¡Angewomon!

De repente nubes oscuras invadieron el cielo azul y un remolino negro empezó a dar vueltas en el cielo, haciendo que los niños que estaban presentes comenzasen a llorar y a asustarse.

-¡Tranquilos chicos no pasa nada!.- intenta tranquilizar el rubio.- Patamon esta aquí para protegernos, ¿verdad Patamon?

-Patamon… shinka… ¡Angemon!… Takeru lleva a los niños al interior de la caseta.

-Profesor vaya con los niños, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.- dice con decisión Hikari mientras corre al lado de su novio.-… Takeru, ¿Qué crees que es eso?

-No lo se, debemos estar alerta.

-Siento un poder oscuro muy potente.- anuncia Angewomon.

-Si, yo también.- confirma Angemon.

-¡¡¡Niños elegidos!!!, por fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza.- anuncia una voz desde el remolino oscuro.

-Esa voz…

-Cuidado Takeru, se acerca…..- anuncia Angemon.

Empieza a sonar una música estridente, haciendo que Angemon y Angewomon se alejen del remolino mientras se tapan con fuerza los oídos.

-¡Esa música!… no puedo ser otro que….- empieza Takeru mientras se tapa también los oídos.

-Es… ¿Etemon?… no puede ser.- intenta articular Hikari.

-Os equivocáis de nuevo niños elegidos… no soy Etemon, soy….. ¡¡BlackEtemon!!.- dice al fin el digimon apareciendo del remolino y haciendo que este desaparezca.

BlackEtemon era prácticamente igual que Etemon, solo le diferenciaba el color de su piel, que en vez de ser del característico naranja era negro como la noche.

-¿BlackEtemon?… ¿este es nuestro enemigo?.- pregunta Takeru incrédulo.

-En efecto niños elegidos, he vuelto a revivir gracias al poder de la oscuridad y ahora mi fuerza es 100 veces mayor…. ¡¡Melodía de oscuridad!!

BlackEtemon comienza a tocar su guitarra y las cuerdas se extienden convirtiéndose en hilos oscuros que envuelven a Angemon y empiezan a producirle unas dolorosa descargas.

-¡Flecha del cielo!

El ataque de la compañera de Hikari hace que los hilos se rompan y Angemon cae al suelo liberado.

-¡Angemon! ¿estas bien?.- pregunta Takeru.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Esto va a ser divertido angelitos….- se burla el digimon mono.

-Va a acabar muy pronto, ¡vuelve a la oscuridad de la que perteneces!… ¡Mano del destino!

-¡Pozo negro!

BlackEtemon hace un circulo con el dedo en el aire y de el sale una puerta de oscuridad que se traga el ataque del digimon sagrado.

-¡Mierda!.- exclama Takaishi atónito.

-Jajajajaja… ¿eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer niños elegidos?… ahora estar atentos que os voy a conceder un concierto exclusivo… ¡¡Serenata mortal!!

El digimon del poder de la oscuridad comienza a tocar su guitarra provocando un estridente ruido que hace que Angemon y Angewomon caigan perdiendo su energía y volviendo a su fase anterior de evolución.

-¡Patamon!

-Gatomon, ¿estas bien?

-Si Hikari, lo siento me he quedado sin energía.

-¡Niños elegidos, preparaos para vuestro fin!…. ¡melodía oscura!…

-¡¡Giga-Explosión!!

Antes de que los hilos oscuros envolviesen a Hikari y a Takeru, Kabuterimon ha hecho su aparición haciendo que con su ataque BlackEtemon detenga el suyo.

-¡Takeru, Hikari!, ¿estáis bien?.- grita Koushiro corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

-Si Koushiro, gracias por venir.- asiente Yagami.

-Vaya, otro niño elegido más… esto cada vez se pone más interesante…. ¡¡Melodía de oscuridad!!

Esta vez BlackEtemon dirige su ataque contra el compañero de Koushiro, y pronto Kabuterimon ya esta atrapado en los hilos oscuros mientras recibe descargas.

-¡¡¡Kabuterimon!!.- grita el pelirrojo con desesperación.

-¡¡Ataque punzante!!

-¡¡Trueno azul!!

Stingmon y Raidramon hacen su aparición liberando al compañero de Izumi del poder de BlackEtemon. Acto seguido Daisuke y Ken abandonan el lomo de Raidramon reuniéndose con sus amigos y el digimon vuelve a su estado infantil.

-¡Venga V-mon!, ¡acabemos con ese estúpido mono!.- grita el goggle-boy con convencimiento.

-¡Confía en mi Daisuke!…. V-mon… shinka…. X-vmon.

-X-vmon.

-Stingmon.

-Shinka…. Paildramon…

-¡Adelante Paildramon!.- grita con entusiasmo Ken.

-¡¡Desintegrador desesperado!!

-¡Eh! vosotros dos sois nuevos ¿no?.- grita BlackEtemon dirigiéndose a Daisuke y Ken.- no importa, acabare con todos vosotros.

Sin ningún esfuerzo el digimon oscuro esquiva el ataque de Paildramon y se abalanza hacia el proporcionándole un terrible puñetazo, luego con una mano lo voltea en el aire como si fuese papel haciendo que Paildramon caiga al suelo.

-¡¡Mierda!!.- se queja Motomiya.

-Koushiro ¿de que nivel es?.- pregunta Takeru al ver como los ataques de sus digimons no le hacían ningún efecto.

-¿Eh?, si espera ahora lo busco.- el pelirrojo saca su laptop y empieza a teclear a toda velocidad.- … ¡¡Es cuerpo mega, Daisuke!!

-¡¡Entendido!!, ¡Paildramon digievoluciona!

-De acuerdo… ¡Paildramon… shinka… ¡Imperialdramon! modo guerrero.

-¿Os ayudaría otro cuerpo Mega?.- grita un castaño que viene subido en Aquilamon.

-¡¡Hermano!!.- grita con entusiasmo Hikari.

-¡¡Vamos Agumon!!, vuelve a darle una paliza a ese dichoso mono.- dice el chico nada más aterrizar.

-Agumon… shinka… ¡WarGreymon!

-Por cierto, ¿quien es ese mono horrible?.- pregunta Miyako mientras corre a los brazos de Ken.

-Es Etemon, fue nuestro enemigo hace diez años.- explica Takeru.

-Y ¿por que ha vuelto?.- pregunta con inocencia Iori.

-¡¡Eso no importa porque le vamos a dar una paliza!!.- grita con entusiasmo Daisuke.-… ¡Vamos Imperialdramon!

-¡Láser Positrónico!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Serenata mortal!

BlackEtemon comienza a tocar su guitarra para poder contrarrestar el ataque de Imperialdramon y WarGreymon, pero dos digimons megas es demasiado para él y sobre todo cuando se les une a la batalla otro aliado.

-¡Chispa de martillo!

Zudomon hace su aparición y con su golpe consigue arrebatar la guitarra de manos de su enemigo dejándole a este completamente indefenso y el láser positrónico y la fuerza de Gea impactan de lleno contra el.

-Vaya Jyou, has tardado diez años, pero al fin haces algo de provecho.- dice Taichi con burla al ver a su amigo.

-Si, ¿alguien puede decirme que hace ese horroroso mono aquí?.- pregunta el chico con preocupación.

-Menuda fiesta tenéis montada, ¿os ayudo?.- propone un rubio mientras se baja de Garurumon y este vuelve a su estado de Gabumon.

-¡¡Hermano!!, ¿estas aquí?, pensé que estabas en EEUU.- dice Takeru sorprendido al ver a su hermano.

-Bueno… ¡¡sorpresa!!, ¿esta Sora?.- pregunta el chico mientras mira a su alrededor.

-Creo que ahora viene.- confirma Taichi al ver acercarse a Birdramon.

-¡¡Malditos mocosos!!, ¡aún estoy vivo sabéis!.- grita con desesperación BlackEtemon al ver como pasaban de él.

-Ahora solucionamos eso… ¡Gabumon!

-Estoy listo Yamato…. Gabumon… shinka… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-¡Vamos todos juntos!.- grita entusiasmado el goggle-boy.

-¡Aliento congelante!

-¡Fuerza de Gea!

-¡Láser Positrónico!

-¡Pozo negro!

El digimon oscuro abre la puerta hacia la oscuridad para tragar los ataques de sus enemigos, pero estos son demasiado potentes y le dan de lleno empujando al propio BlackEtemon al agujero oscuro.

-¡No!… ¡no podéis vencerme!, ¡tenia que sacar un disco este verano!, malditos niños elegidos ¡¡me vengare!!….

BlackEtemon es tragado por su propia oscuridad trasformándose en una nube negra en el cielo que poco a poco va desapareciendo.

-¿Me he perdido algo?.- pregunta Mimi, mientras se acerca a sus amigos limándose las uñas.

-Nada importante, un mono con complejo de Elvis nos ha intentado matar, pero como siempre hemos salvado la situación.- explica Daisuke intentando hacerse el héroe.

-¡Sora!... Hola…. ¡sorpresa!…- dice Yamato con voz de niño bueno mientras se acerca a su novia y la abraza.

-Ya… Ya… Yamato, hola… mantengamos las distancias ¿quieres?.- dice la chica que obviamente sigue un poco trastornada por eso de ser madre. De modo que la pelirroja se apresura a apartar a su novio y a alejarse de el dejando a Yamato completamente desorientado.

-Ya estamos todos, y ya hemos salvado el mundo, ¿Por qué no vamos al supermercado Inoue a celebrarlo?.- propone Taichi dejando a todos desconcertados.

-¿Y que tal al Digimundo?.- propone mas coherentemente Kido.

-¿Era esta la amenaza de la que hablo Wizardmon?.- pregunta Hikari con desconfianza.

-No lo creo yo sigo teniendo ese mal presentimiento.- comenta Gatomon.

-¡Un momento!, ¿has dicho Wizardmon?.- pregunta incrédulo Daisuke.

-Si veréis…..- comienza Hikari pero es interrumpida por Koushiro.

-¡Chicos!, Gennai me mando un mensaje, creo que esta relacionado con lo que habla Hikari.

Pero las explicaciones del portador del conocimiento se ven interrumpidas cuando de la pantalla de su laptop sale una luz brillante y una figura empieza a formarse ante ellos.

-¡Cuidado amigos!, puede que se trate de un enemigo.- dice Agumon acercándose al laptop.

-¡Si!… v-cabezazo.- ataca V-mon sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Pero que haces imbécil!… soy Gennai.- dice la figura que acaba de llegar desde el Digimundo y que en estos momentos esta por los suelos debido al ataque de V-mon.

-Es verdad, ¡es Gennai!.- confirma Agumon.- ¡Adelante!…¡llama-bebe!

-¡Mini-trueno!

-¡Fuego mágico!

Los digimons empiezan a atacar a Gennai todo emocionados, tal vez aún estén un poquito enfadados con el por embarcarles en organizar una fiesta y luego escaquearse con Centauromon, y finalmente Gennai pierde los nervios por completo.

-¡¡Pero que hacéis inútiles!!

-Chicos, dejad hablar a Gennai tiene que decirnos algo muy importante.- dice al fin Koushiro.

-Si, gracias.- dice el sabio del Digimundo mientras se sacude las ropas.- me alegro de volver a veros niños elegidos..

-Ejem… ¿niños?.- interrumpe Daisuke.

-Tu no eres el más indicado para hablar.- le recrimina Miyako.

-¿Puedo continuar?.- pregunta Gennai molesto.-… veréis una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre…

-Si, si, si.- interrumpe de nuevo Daisuke mientras hace gestos de repetición con la mano.- ya lo sabemos, y como de costumbre llegas tarde, ya hemos vencido a ese mono presuntuoso.

-¡Que paciencia!.- murmura para si mismo el joven Gennai.- … como decía una amenaza esta…

-Señor Gennai, ¿es lo que me contó Wizardmon?.- pregunta Hikari con inocencia.

-¡Que os den!

Gennai enfadado por tantas interrupciones decide largarse por donde ha venido, pero las suplicas de Koushiro hacen que se detenga.

-Como alguien me vuelva a interrumpir me largo.- advierte Gennai con agotamiento.

-Gennai una cosa…- empieza Daisuke, pero es callado por un codazo en el estomago por parte de Miyako.

-La oscuridad esta invadiendo vuestro mundo, el ataque de BlackEtemon no ha sido más que un simple señuelo para distraeros mientras atacan la ciudad.- explica Gennai, ante la preocupación de todos.- Koushiro muéstrales el mapa.

-Si, ¡mirad chicos!, en estos puntos de la ciudad son donde se han abierto las puertas….

-¿Puertas al Digimundo?.- pregunta Taichi con interés.

-No, ese es el problema, las puertas han sido abiertas desde…. ¡¡el mar de oscuridad!!.- sentencia Gennai, mientras Tentomon hace un relámpago detrás suya.

-¡Has dicho el mar!.- exclama Ken con pánico.

-Tranquilo Ken, yo cuidare de ti.- dice Wormon subiéndose al brazo de su compañero.

-Y yo también cariño.- dice Miyako con dulzura.

-No se muy bien lo que esta pasando, pero ya han entrado digimons oscuros a vuestro mundo, debéis acabar con ellos.- continua Gennai.

-¡Mirad chicos!, se han abierto seis puertas de oscuridad.- explica Izumi mientras señala las luces parpadeantes en el mapa de su laptop.-… por lo que es lógico pensar que han venido seis digimons oscuros, de modo que…

-¡¡Repartámonos por la ciudad y acabemos con esos demonios!!.- grita Taichi alzando el puño al alto y sacando sus dotes de líder.


	4. Viejos enemigos

**Viejos enemigos:**

-De acuerdo chicos, ya lo he organizado todo.- anuncia Taichi con decisión.- según el mapa de Koushiro los digimons han aparecido en seis puntos diferentes de la ciudad de Tokio, de modo que nos repartiremos en parejas.

-De acuerdo, ¡Yo con Ken!.- se apresura a anunciar Miyako, mientras se cuelga del brazo de su novio.

-¿Eh?, ¡ni hablar con Ken yo!, que necesito a Wormon para que V-mon pueda transformarse en Imperialdramon.- explica Daisuke con convencimiento y dejando a todos perplejos, porque por una vez en su vida ha dicho algo coherente.

-Si, lo que dice Daisuke tiene lógica.- se apresura a confirmar Koushiro con cara de "¿como no se me habrá ocurrido a mi?".- de modo que Ken y Daisuke, vosotros a Odaiba…

-¡Genial!, me toca un sitio que conozco como mi mano.- dice el goggle-boy con alegría.

-Daisuke, creo que te mandan ahí porque en otro lugar te perderías.- apunta V-mon mientras todos asienten con la cabeza.

-Vale, Iori y Takeru a Shinjuku.- prosigue el pelirrojo.

-¿Tan lejos?.- protesta el más joven de todos.

-¡Tu obedece niño!.- sentencia Taichi con enfado.

-Hikari y Miyako….

-¡Cerca de Ken por favor!.- suplica la peli-lila.

-¡Ni hablar!, cerca de Takeru.- protesta Hikari.

-¡A Nakano!.- sentencia Izumi con síntomas de agotamiento.

-Sora y Yamato a Shibuya.- prosigue el chico.

-Koushiro, ¿es obligatorio que yo vaya con Yamato?… ¿no puedo ir con otro?…- pregunta la pelirroja, que lo ultimo que quiere es quedarse a solas con su novio.

-¿A que viene eso?.- pregunta el rubio sorprendido.- ¡Hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos!, deberías estar entusiasmada por pasar un rato conmigo.

Sora, lejos de convencerse, se asusta aún más por las que cree que son las intenciones de su novio y alejándose de él suplica.

-Por favor, no me dejéis sola con el…

-¡Sora!, dejad vuestros problemas conyugales para otro momento y recordad que tenéis que acabar con un digimon, esa es la prioridad, ¿oíste Yamato?.- pregunta Taichi, que no se fía ni un pelo de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Si…- asiente con desgana el rubio.

-Nosotros les vigilamos.- anuncia con convencimiento Gabumon.

-¿Puedo seguir ya?.- pregunta Koushiro, que no esta dispuesto a escuchar mas protestas por parte de sus amigos.-… bien, Mimi y Jyou irán a Nerima y Taichi y yo a….

-¡¡Ni hablar!!, ¡¡Yo voy con Taichi!!.- grita como una histérica Tachikawa, dejando a todos sorprendidos por esa reacción.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en venir conmigo?.- pregunta el moreno con temor.

-No te hagas ilusiones Taylor, pero es que si nos tenemos que enfrentar a un digimon malo, prefiero ir con WarGreymon que con una foca que tira pececitos, no te ofendas Gomamon.- explica Mimi, dejando a todos sorprendidos porque lo que dice parece lógico.

-Esta bien, Mimi y Taichi irán a Nerima y Jyou y yo a Shinagawa.- accede el pelirrojo mientras mira a Mimi con cara de "Mierda, me ha robado la idea".

-Muy bien chicos pues ¡en marcha!.- grita el mayor de los Yagami con entusiasmo.

-¡Esperad!.- se apresura a decir Kido.- no deberíamos sincronizar los relojes ¿o algo así?

-Jyou, ¿ya has estado viendo otra vez _El equipo A_?, no hace falta que sincronicemos nada, además todos tenemos nuestros digivice completamente sincronizados, ¿verdad chicos?.- explica Koushiro con convencimiento.

-Eh… si bueno…- empiezan a excusarse los digielegidos.

-Yo lo tengo con el horario de New York.- se excusa Mimi.

-Y yo con el de Florida.- dice también Yamato.

-Y yo también.- añade Sora.

-¿Y para que lo tienes tu con el de Florida si vives aquí?.- pregunta Biyomon con curiosidad.

-Eh… yo… eh….

-¡Oh!, ¿lo tienes así por mi?.- pregunta Yamato ilusionado, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a su novia.

-Si, pero mantengamos las distancias.- vuelve a repetir la pelirroja mientras se aleja de su novio.

-A mi se me olvido cambiarlo de hora, por lo que lo tengo una hora adelantado o atrasado… no estoy segura….- explica Hikari con confusión.

-¿A los relojes se les cambia de hora?.- pregunta alucinado Daisuke.

-Si, había que adelantarlo una hora pero eso fue en el equinoccio de primavera, es decir, hace cinco meses.- explica Ken.

-¡Que bien habla mi Ken!.- dice Miyako con entusiasmo.- ¡mirad!, el de Ken y el mío están a la misma hora, estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

-Ahora que habláis de digivice, Koushiro deberías echarle un vistazo al mío, porque es que mi madre utiliza el reloj para cronometrar el tiempo de cocción de sus guisos y desde entonces no me funciona…- expone Takeru con tristeza.

-¿Los dispositivos llevan reloj?.- pregunta Iori mientras mira su D-3 sorprendido ya que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Esto es un desastre… ¡¡nadie lo tiene a la hora real!!.- grita Jyou desolado.

-¡Yo si!.- asiente Yagami con ilusión.-… mira son las 4 y cuarto de la madrugada….

-Hermano, si fuese esa hora… ¿no crees que seria de noche?.- pregunta Hikari con sentido común.

-¿Eh?… ¡Agumon!, ¿ya has estado jugando otra vez con el dispositivo?.- pregunta el moreno con enfado.

-Yo… ¿Koushiro no deberíamos ponernos ya en marcha?.- pregunta el digimon dinosaurio en un claro intento de no responder a la pregunta de su amigo.

De esa forma los digielegidos y sus digimons se repartieron por todo Tokio para combatir esta nueva amenaza a pesar de que sus digivices no estén sincronizados ni mucho menos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibuya, un chico y una chica paseaban con sus digimons en medio haciendo como una especie de barrera de protección, la chica no paraba de mirar de reojo con desconfianza a su novio mientras este se desesperaba por momentos.

-¡¡Se acabo!!, ¿se puede saber que leches te pasa?, ¡¡¿estas enfadada porque te dije que no vendría y luego he venido?!!, pues lo siento, pero quería darte una sorpresa.- grita el rubio intentando buscar una explicación al comportamiento de su novia.

-A mi no me pasa nada….- se intenta excusar la pelirroja.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me esquivas como si tuviese la lepra?, no me has dejado ni que me acerque a ti.- grita Ishida acercándose hacia Sora, haciendo que los digimons queden en medio en una especie de sándwich.

-Eh… chicos, solucionar esto vosotros, pero por favor necesitamos respirar.- suplica Gabumon.

-Si… - dice también una agobiada Biyomon.-… ¡Un momento!, si yo puedo volar.

La digimon rosácea sale volando abandonando su condición de jamón York en el sándwich Yamato y Sora, poco después, Gabumon a base de cuernazos consigue librarse también de esa comprometida situación, dejando a Yamato por fin cerca de Sora que suplica a sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vais?, ¡¡volved aquí!!, ¡no me dejéis sola con este trastornado!

-¿Trastornado?, ¿pero se puede saber de que hablas?.- pregunta Yamato que ya ha perdido por completo la paciencia.

-Vale Yamato, tranquilízate, lo que pasa es que… lo se….- se decide a hablar al fin la chica.

-¿El que sabes?.- pregunta el joven confuso.

-Pues… lo que me vas a pedir, Mimi me lo ha contado.

-¿Qué?, ¡maldita niñata!, le ha faltado tiempo para contarlo en su programa.- maldice el chico, que ve como su sorpresa se ha ido por el retrete.

-¡¡¡¿Entonces es verdad?!!!.- grita Takenouchi fuera de si, ya que hasta ese momento había conservado la esperanza de que fuese una de las extravagantes invenciones de Mimi, como cuando aseguro que ella fue la que había enseñado a bailar a Michael Jackson.

-Eh… yo… eh, pues si…- afirma Yamato como puede.- y bien… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!.- grita Sora, dejando a Yamato completamente desconcertado.

-Yo… yo… pensé que tu querías.- dice el chico con tristeza.

Sora al ver la expresión tan triste que se ha dibujado en el rostro de su novio, se da cuenta de que tal vez haya sido un poco dura y lo más dulce y amablemente posible intenta que su novio entre en razón.

-Yama, mi amor.- dice la chica mientras acaricia el rostro del rubio con la mano.- yo si quiero, claro que quiero, pero más adelante… ahora somos jóvenes y aún estamos estudiando y tu estas viviendo en los EEUU, no es el momento…

-¡Esa era otra sorpresa!, he pedido el traslado de universidades, ¡terminare de estudiar en Tokio!, de modo que solo volveré a EEUU cuando empiece mi adiestramiento en la NASA, pero eso será dentro de tres o cuatro años, así que eso no es problema… ¡voy a vivir aquí contigo!.- dice Yamato con entusiasmo, esperando que con esa nueva información Sora acepte su proposición.

-¡Eso es maravilloso cariño!… pe… pero, sigue siendo demasiado pronto para que demos ese paso, somos jóvenes y… genera muchos gastos y necesitaremos una casa, y yo estoy de alquiler y a este paso voy a tener que volver a vivir con mis padres porque no sabia que existían tantos tipos de facturas… y… ¿te he dicho ya que somos jóvenes?.- prosigue Takenouchi agobiada al ver como la cara de ilusión de su novio cambia a la de tristeza en un segundo.

-Per… pe… pero..

-Yami, no estés triste por favor, lo haremos mas adelante ¿de acuerdo?… por cierto, ¿te he dicho que me alegro mucho de que hayas venido?.- dice la portadora del amor mientras acerca los labios a los de su novio y le proporciona un dulce beso.

-Como quieras.- accede al fin el chico, aunque en su cara sigue reflejándose la más absoluta tristeza.

Sora vuelve a besar a su novio con más intensidad, para haber si consigue sacarle esas locas ideas al fin de la cabeza y poco a poco a Yamato le van convenciendo los argumentos de su novia, de manera que enseguida los dos chicos se están besando con absoluta pasión ante la desesperante mirada de sus compañeros digitales.

-Taichi nos mata, estos dos son capaces de irse al apartamento de Sora a "seguir hablando".- comenta Gabumon, que sabe que aunque lo intentase no conseguiría separar a sus afectuoso amigos.

-Si, bueno al menos ya se vuelven a llevar bien.- intenta consolar Biyomon.

-¡¡Demasiado bien por lo que veo!!.- grita Gabumon atónito al ver como Yamato, sin ningún tipo de pudor, ha puesto su mano en el pecho de Sora.

-Yamato, ¿Qué haces?, ¡aquí no!, nos puede ver alguien.- dice la chica avergonzada por la atrevida acción de su novio.

-Eh… eh… yo… yo no he sido.- se intenta explicar Yamato confuso mientras pone la otra mano en el otro pecho de su novia.

-Yamato, ¡te he dicho que pares!.- dice la chica fuera de si y acto seguido le proporciona una bofetada al rubio.

-¡Sora!, ¿a que ha venido eso?.- pregunta el joven con enfado.

-Lo siento mi amor, ha sido sin querer y….

La chica no puede ni terminar de disculparse porque con la otra mano le vuelve a dar otra bofetada a su novio, de tal forma que empieza a abofetearle descontroladamente a dos manos, mientras Yamato prosigue tocando el pecho de ella.

-¿A que están jugando?.- pregunta Biyomon confusa.

-No se, serán cosas de novios…- responde Gabumon con desgana.

-¡Sora para ya por favor!.- suplica el abofeteado chico.

-¡No puedo!, ¡mis manos se controlan solas!… ¿Qué esto?… ¡¡¡hilos!!!

Los chicos observan con sorpresa como sus manos están sujetas como con hilos de marionetas, y una risa maliciosa empieza a oírse, mientras Yamato intenta hacer el pino y Sora imita a un mono.

-¡¡Esa risa!!.- grita Yamato con furia.

-¡¡Yamato ese es….!!.- empieza Gabumon también furioso.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego.- dice una voz maliciosa.

-¡¡Puppetmon!!.- grita el rubio furioso.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, el digimon, que hasta entonces estaba sentado en una terraza jugando con sus marionetas, hace su aparición poniéndose delante de los chicos con su característico martillo en las manos.

-Jajajajajajaja… veo que te acuerdas de mi, dime ¿Cómo esta Takeru?, ¿crees que querrá volver a jugar conmigo?.- pregunta el digimon de madera mientras se acerca.

-¡¡Maldito!!… ¡¡Gabumon!!

-¡Si!, Gabumon… shinka… ¡MetalGarurumon!

-Jajajajajaja… ¿vas a luchar contra mi o contra tu amiguita?, ¿por que tu eras de los nuestros verdad?, sino ¿Por qué luchaste contra tu amigo?, jajajajajaja… nunca había conocido a un chico tan fácil de manipular, jajajajajajajaja…

Puppetmon se burla de Yamato haciendo que este se enfurezca por segundos por hacerle recordar el capitulo más vergonzosos de su vida y lo débil que fue en ese momento..

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!… ¡¡¿Tengo que recordarte que no dude en acabar con tu miserable vida?!!… ¡¡MetalGarurumon haz que este pinocho calle para siempre!!

-¡Biyomon tu también!

En un segundo el gigante Garudamon esta surcando los cielos al lado de MetalGarurumon y dispuestos a enfrentarse al más malicioso de los DarkMaster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinagawa, Jyou y Koushiro paseaban por la bahía buscando el digimon oscuro que ha entrado en la ciudad, mientras Kabuterimon patrullaba desde los cielos e Ikkakumon sumergido en el mar.

-Todo iba bien, pero Momoe se empeño en vivir juntos y claro, ahora no me deja ni elegir mis calzoncillos…- explica con desesperación Jyou, mientra Koushiro le ignora ya que va atento a si recibe alguna señal en su laptop.

-Debe de estar por aquí…- dice el pelirrojo.

-Y ahora este viaje, a mi me apetece mucho, ¡¡pero quiero poder elegir mi bañador!!.- sigue Jyou a lo suyo.- me entiendes ¿no?

-¿Eh?… eh si claro… debe ser frustrante.- dice el chico que obviamente no se ha enterado de nada de lo que le ha contado su amigo.

-Si, lo mejor es no tener novia… aunque cuando no tenía novia era un pringao y lo que más deseaba era tener novia… ¿tu que opinas?.- prosigue Kido ahorrándose su visita al sicólogo esta semana.

-¿Eh?, si… debe ser frustrante.- repite Izumi, que ve que si esa frase le ha servido antes, ¿Por qué no le iba a servir de nuevo?

-Koushiro, ¿me estas haciendo caso?.- pregunta el peli-azul con enfado.

-¿Eh?… em si, debe ser frustrante….

-¡¡Koushiro!!.- grita el futuro medico enfadado al ver que su sicólogo particular no le ha hecho ni caso.

-¡Mira!, la puerta se abrió aquí.- explica el chico señalando hacia el mar.

-Entonces, ¿nos tenemos que enfrentar a un digimon marino?.- pregunta Jyou que al fin se acuerda de que su misión es acabar con un digimon oscuro y no contarle su vida a su amigo.

-¡Cuidado, se acerca!.- anuncia el pelirrojo.-… ¡Kabuterimon, aquí!

El mar empieza a moverse formando un remolino y un digimon empieza a asomarse por ahí.

-¡Kabuterimon ataca!

-Si… ¡Giga-explosión!

El ataque del compañero de Izumi da de lleno al digimon que se estaba asomando del mar, pero cuando ven de quien se trata se les cambia la cara a todos.

-¡Ikkakumon!.- grita Jyou al ver a su compañero herido.

-Eh, lo siento pensaba que se trataba de nuestro enemigo, ¿te encuentras bien?.- se disculpa el digimon insecto.

-Eh… bueno, mas o menos.- dice como puede el chamuscado digimon.

-¡¡Corriente definitiva!!

Ikkakumon sale despedido por los aires al impactar ese ataque contra el, cayendo cerca de Jyou y Koushiro, que tuvieron que correr para no ser aplastados y entonces al mirar al mar son conscientes de quien ha sido el responsable de esto.

-¡¡MetalSeadramon!!.- gritan los dos chicos al unísono.

-¿Pero que hace aquí?, ¡¡si ya le matamos hace diez años!!.- protesta Kido con desesperación.

-¡Niños elegidos, preparados para vuestro fin!

-¡Giga-explosión!.- ataca de nuevo el compañero de Koushiro.

Pero con una rápida sumersión, el digimon marino esquiva ese ataque con facilidad, apareciendo de nuevo dando un gran salto sobre las aguas y proporcionándole a Kabuerimon un tremendo coletazo que hace que se sumerja a la profundidad del mar.

-¡¡Kabuterimon!!.- grita el joven Izumi con desesperación.

-Kabuterimon… shinka… MegaKabuterimon.

Atravesando el mar hacia el cielo aparece el gran Megakabuterimon dispuesto a hacerle batalla al poderoso DarkMaster.

-¡Ikkakumon!, ¿te encuentras con fuerzas?.- pregunta Jyou a su herido amigo.

-No te preocupes Jyou… Ikkakumon… shinka… Zudomon.

Zudomon se sumerge en el mar y poco después MetalSeadramon también desaparece ante el desconcierto de todos.

-¿Dónde están?, ¡no puedo verlos!.- anuncia MegaKabuterimon con preocupación.

-¡¡Estate alerta!!.- responde el pelirrojo.

Y en seguida MetalSeadramon y Zudomon vuelven a estar a la vista de todos, cuando reaparecen por encima del mar, MetalSeadramon se ha enrollado en el digimon de Jyou y le presiona haciendo que Zudomon de gritos de dolor.

-¡Carga de cuerno!

El rayo lanzado por el cuerno de MegaKabuterimon hace que el compañero de Jyou sea liberado, pero entonces MetalSeadramon vuelve a lanzar su ataque contra el digimon insecto, este lo esquiva como puede y contraataca.

-¡Carga de cuerno!

-¡Corriente definitiva!

Los dos ataques chocan entre si formando una explosión y haciendo que ambos digimons retrocedan.

-¡Es inútil, MetalSeadramon contrarresta los ataques!, ¡no podemos acabar con él!.- grita Kido con desesperación.

-¡Eso es!.- anuncia Koushiro como si hubiese tenido una gran idea.-… ¡MegaKabuterimon lanza tu ataque contra el mar!

-De acuerdo….

El enorme digimon insecto lanza su carga de cuerno contra el agua, no sin antes levantar a Zudomon por los aires, todo el mar se electrifica proporcionándole al gigante MetalSeadramon un millón de descargas. El digimon queda aturdido flotando en al agua.

-¡Ahora Zudomon!.- grita Jyou con entusiasmo.

-¡Chispa de martillo!

El ataque del compañero de Jyou impacta contra el hocico de MetalSeadramon destruyéndole por completo.

-¡Malditos niños elegidos!, ¡¡Aaaahhhhh!!

-¡Lo conseguimos!.- exclama el peli-azul con alegría, mientras Zudomon y MegaKabuterimon recuperan su forma infantil y vuelven al lado de sus compañeros.

-¡Bien!, ¡uno menos!, jajajajaja…- festeja Kido, pero al ver la seriedad de Koushiro mirando al cielo empieza a preocuparse.-… ¿ocurre algo Koushiro?

-Es solo que… es raro, normalmente cuando un digimon muere se transforma en datos…- explica el chico, mientras observa como MetalSeadramon se ha transformado en una nube oscura que poco a poco va desapareciendo.

-Tienes razón, ocurrió lo mismo con BlackEtemon.- dice Jyou que también empieza a preocuparse.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.- sentencia el pelirrojo con temor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerima, Mimi y Taichi iban paseando con Agumon y Palmon, mientras mantenían una conversación de lo más entretenida, bueno más bien Mimi hablaba sin parar y Taichi se maldecía por tener el compañero digital más poderoso.

-¿Y viste mi último programa, cuando hice ese puré con nata y golosinas?, estaba riquísimo… ¿a que si Palmon?.- pregunta Tachikawa con una sonrisa.

-Si Mimi, como todo lo que tu cocinas.- asiente la compañera de Mimi.

-Taichi… ¿lo viste o no?, porque estaba delicioso.

-Eh… eh, bueno es que no tengo antena y a mi apartamento solo llega la Fuji TV, y del extranjero solo veo la CNN por las noticias…- explica el moreno intentando sonar lo más serio posible.

-¿Y ese canal tan raro donde salen chicas desnudas y el símbolo es la cabeza de un conejito?.- pregunta Agumon con inocencia.

-Eh… ej… ¡Agumon estate alerta por si nos atacan!.- se apresura a decir Yagami completamente nervioso mientras dirige una mirada totalmente amenazante a su compañero.

-Ah, que interesante.- dice Mimi, mientras mira a Taichi con cara de "igual no ha sido tan buena idea pedir que me acompañase este pervertido".-… ¿sabes que me ofrecieron ser conejita playboy?

Taichi que casi se muere atragantado con su propia saliva al escuchar ese comentario pregunta.

-E… e… ¿en serio?

-Si, pero pasaba de que mi mirasen pervertidos como tu, además tengo un programa familiar ¡¡que pensarían mis fans de eso!!…- explica Mimi con naturalidad.

-Por no hablar de que Michael le dio una paliza al tipo que se lo propuso.- prosigue Palmon con la misma naturalidad.

-Si… es tan mono cuando se pone celoso.- dice Mimi con sonrisa de enamorada.

Los chicos prosiguen patullando alerta, hasta que Mimi descubre al enemigo contra el que debían luchar, según ella claro.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Esta ahí!, ¡¡matadlo!!.- grita como una histérica la princesita mientras se sube a la espalda del moreno y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde?.- grita Yagami con preocupación mientras mira hacia todos lados, pero para desgracia de Mimi, no ve nada.

-¡Ahí!, ¡es horroroso!.- prosigue la chica dándole patadas al costado de Taichi y apuntando hacia el suelo. Los dos digimons miran hacia donde apunta Mimi y….

-¡Pero si solo es un ratoncito!.- exclama Agumon con una sonrisa poniendo la mano en el suelo y haciendo que el pequeño roedor suba a la mano del digimon dinosaurio.- jejejejeje… que gracioso, me hace cosquillas… jeje jeje…

-Es asqueroso.- lloriquea Mimi escondiendo la cabeza en la espalda de su amigo.

-A ver.- dice Taichi haciendo que el ratón pase a su mano.-… es verdad que cosquillitas…

El joven Yagami extiende la mano hacia el rostro de Mimi y esta al verlo pega un grito, que deja sordo a Taichi y hace que suelte de golpe a Mimi y que caiga de culo contra el suelo.

-¡¡¡Estúpido!!.- protesta la castaña fuera de si, ante las risas de Agumon y Taichi, y también las de Palmon, pero esta debe hacerlo con disimulo porque sabe que no es conveniente reírse de su compañera humana.

Tras el incidente con el pequeño ratoncito, los dos amigos siguen parloteando de cosas sin sentido hasta que Taichi observa algo que le llama la atención.

-¡Agumon mira!.- exclama el moreno apuntando hacia la boca del metro.

Y es que la gente estaba saliendo en estampida por la boca del metro provocando un griterío de horror.

-Me juego lo que quieras a que nuestro enemigo esta ahí, ¡vamos!.- dice el chico con decisión.

Taichi y Agumon empiezan a correr hacia la boca del metro, por el contrario Mimi se queda estática y Palmon acompañándola.

-Mimi, ¿no vamos?.- pregunta la digimon planta.

-A ver si lo entendido bien, un digimon esta aterrando el metro y queréis que yo vaya ahí… ¡ni hablar!, yo me quedo aquí escondida observando como WarGreymon acaba con él.- dice la chica con decisión.

-¡¡Mimi!!.- protesta su compañera.

-¡Oh vamos Palmon!, sabes que yo no quiero que pelees y que te hagan daño, además WarGreymon es muy fuerte el se las apañara, nosotras solo molestaríamos.- dice la chica mientras toma a su querida compañera en brazos.

-Pero Mimi…- suplica Palmon en los brazos de su amiga.

-¡¡Vamos Agumon!!.- grita el chico con autoridad mientras intenta avanzar por la marea de gente que van en dirección contraria a él.

-Estoy contigo Taichi… Agumon… shinka… ¡WarGreymon!

WarGreymon vuele hacia el techo del túnel de metro llevándose consigo a Taichi que se sujeta con fuerza a su espalda, y ante el asombro de todos los viandantes que intentaban escapar de ese lugar.

-¡Agárrate Taichi!.- dice el digimon supremo mientras vuela hacia el lugar desde donde están huyendo todas esas personas.

-¡Esta ahí!.- grita el moreno al ver un rayo de luz que hace que un vagón de metro de una vuelta de campana.

-¡¡Cañones infinitos!!

-¡Cuidado Taichi!.- grita el compañero de Yagami, esquivando el ataque de su nuevo enemigo y dejando a este ya en tierra.

-¡Mira!, ¡se trata de Machinedramon!.- dice el moreno al contemplar al metalizado DarkMaster.

-¡Lo he visto Taichi!, ¡acabare con el!… ¡Fuerza de Ge…

-¡¡Espera!!.- grita con desesperación el moreno haciendo que su compañero se detenga.-… ¡no puedes lanzar ese ataque aquí, esta lleno de personas!

-Pero…

-¡¡Cañones infinitos!!

Aprovechando la confusión de WarGreymon, Machinedramon lanza su ataque contra él haciendo que el digimon dinosaurio se incruste en una pared del túnel. La situación es un total caos, en los vagones que están parados aún hay personas y Machinedramon no duda en lanzar sus ataques contra ellos, además el túnel esta abarrotado de gente que intenta escapar de ahí desesperadamente.

-¡WarGreymon!

El compañero de Taichi se tira contra el gigante metálico, con sus brazos intenta sujetar los cañones de su enemigo para evitar que prosiga con sus ataques, pero es inútil con un manotazo, WarGreymon es lanzado contra el techo, haciendo que este se empiece a derrumbar.

-¡Cañones infinitos!

El digimon oscuro vuelve a lanzar sus rayos contra WarGreymon, que le impactan de lleno, y hace que salga disparado rompiendo un trozo de techo, y abandonado el subsuelo para asombro de los viandantes que pasaban en ese momento, y que al ver este espectáculo empiezan a correr despavoridos. Pronto el causante de eso hace su aparición, agrandando el agujero por donde ha salido WarGreymon, y abandonado también el túnel de metro.

-¡WarGreymon!

Taichi corre desesperado hacia el agujero por donde han salido los dos digimons, pero el pánico se adueña de su rostro al ver como Machinedramon se ha llevado consigo un vagón de metro lleno de gente y no duda en tirarlo contra WarGreymon.

-¡WarGreymon, tienes que atraparlo antes de que impacte!.- grita el chico con desesperación.

-Si…

-¡Cañones infinitos!

Con absoluta crueldad el digimon maquina lanza su ataque contra el vagón abarrotado de gente mientras aún esta en el aire.

-¡¡¡Nooooooo!!!.- grita Taichi con terror.

-¡Cañón de flores!

En el momento oportuno, Lilymon ha hecho su aparición, contrarrestando el ataque del DarkMaster y haciendo que WarGreymon pueda sujetar el vagón antes de que impacte y con cuidado consigue dejarlo en tierra firme.

-¡Taichi!, ¿es que sin mi no te apañas?.- dice con burla Mimi, mientras corre hacia su amigo.

-¡¡Ya era hora!!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?… bueno no importa, lo importante es que ahora vamos a acabar con ese estúpido robocop…. ¡¡¡WarGreymon!!!

-Voy…. ¡¡¡Tornado feroz!!!

El compañero de Yagami empieza a dar vueltas sobre si mismo, hasta convertirse en un tornado y se lanza hacia Machinedramon.

-¡Cañones infinitos!.- intenta atacar el DarkMaster.

-¡Cañón de flores!.- contrarresta de nuevo el ataque de su enemigo dejando el camino libre a WarGreymon, que en seguida atraviesa al digimon oscuro convirtiéndolo en chatarra.

-¡¡Ya esta!!.- grita Taichi con jubilo.

El digimon empieza a desaparecer, pero como ocurrió con sus compañeros no se convierte en datos sino en una nube oscura que se difumina lentamente.

-¡Me debes una Yagami!.- dice Mimi con sonrisa triunfal mientras apoya el codo en el hombro del moreno.

-Te la deben ellos….- responde el chico con una sonrisa señalando hacia las personas que iban en el vagón que Machinedramon utilizo como arma arrojadiza.

La gente empieza a aplaudirles y a vitorearles, ante el enrojecimiento de Taichi, WarGreymon y Lilymon, en cambio Mimi se desenvuelve como pez en el agua y en un segundo ya esta firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con sus nuevos fans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Sora, cuidado!!.- dice Garudamon, mientras se apresura a proteger a su compañera y a Yamato con sus manos del ataque de Pupeetemon.

-¡Yamato, Sora escondeos!, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.- dice MetalGaruumon, mientras intenta esquivar los continuos ataques de su enemigo.

-¡Si!, vamos Sora.

Yamato toma la mano de su novia y corren hacia un pequeño callejón desde donde puedan contemplar la pelea.

-¡¡Espada alada!!

Garudamon lanza su ataque contra el pequeño Puppetmon, pero este lanza sus hilos de marionetas controlando así al hombre pájaro y haciendo que su ataque impacte en MetalGarurumon.

-Jajajajajajajaja… ¡¡es muy divertido jugar con vosotros!!.- exclama el malvado digimon con burla.

-¡Maldito!, ahora vas a ver…¡¡Garuru Tomahawk!!

El compañero de Yamato lanza sus misiles congelantes contra el digimon oscuro pero este los esquiva con gran facilidad y rápidamente contraataca.

-¡¡Martillo ametralladora!!

El golpe de Puppetmon impacta contra el lobo metalizado haciendo que este caiga al suelo y desesperando más si puede a Yamato.

-¡¡Mierda!!, ¡no están a la altura!, ¡llevan demasiado tiempo sin pelear!.- grita Ishida intentado encontrar una explicación a la debilidad de su compañero, luego volviéndose hacia Sora dice.-… ¡¡quédate aquí!!, yo voy a ayudar a MetalGarurumom.

El chico completamente decidido abandona su escondite ante las suplicas de su novia.

-¡¡Espera Yamato!!, ¡es peligroso!…- dice la chica mientras contempla como su novio va hacia la batalla, luego se da cuenta de que se le ha caído una pequeña cajita del bolsillo.-… encima pierde las cosas…

Sora recoge la pequeña cajita, para dársela después a su novio, pero la curiosidad es fuerte en ella y la abre para echar un vistazo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!.- es lo único que le sale a la pelirroja al contemplar la maravillosa sortija que brillaba ante ella.-… pero esto es… una sortija de… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mientras Sora sigue contemplando la joya que su novio ha perdido y saca sus propias conclusiones, Yamato se había plantado delante del pequeño Puppetmon.

-¡¡Puppetmon, voy a acabar contigo para siempre!!

-Jajajajaja… ¿y como vas a hacer eso?, jajajajajaja… .- se burla el malicioso digimon.

-¡¡Muy fácil!!, porque yo tengo algo que tu nunca has tenido y nunca tendrás.- prosigue Ishida con su plan, ante el desconcierto de MetalGarurumon que espera detrás suya, y el de Garudamon que se ha colocado detrás de Puppetmon.

-¡¡¡¿El que?!!.- grita con enfado el digimon de madera.-… ¡¡¡¡a mi no me falta de nada!!!

Yamato ha dado en el punto débil de Puppetmon y ha hecho que se enfurezca bajando así la guardia ante sus enemigos y atacando con desesperación a Yamato.

-¡¡Martillo ametralladora!!

-¡¡Te faltan amigos!!.- grita el rubio mientras MetalGarurumon se mete por debajo de sus piernas y le aleja de ahí volando haciendo que el ataque de Puppetmon impacte contra el suelo.

-Es el momento… ¡¡Espada alada!!

-¡¡Bomba congelante!!

Puppetmon, que continua desconcertado por la acción de Yamato y por lo rápido que ha pasado todo no puede contrarrestar el ataque de Garudamon que le impacta en la espalda ni tampoco la bomba de MetalGarurumon que cae desde el aire y le da de frente.

-¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!.- grita Puppetmon al sentir los dos ataques impactando contra el.-… yo… quiero tener amigos….

Es lo ultimo que susurra el DarkMaster antes de que su cuerpo desaparezca y se transforme en otra nube negra, que poco a poco va desvaneciéndose.

-¿Qué te ha parecido MetalGarurumon?… si no es por mi…- dice Yamato haciéndose el héroe.

-Yamato ha sido muy peligroso, no vuelvas hacer tonterías como esas, son dignas de Taichi…- recrimina el digimon con seriedad.-… pero, de todas formas… muchas gracias…

-Si, bueno… ¡Sora!, puedes salir, ya hemos acabado con ese trozo de madera…- grita el rubio hacia donde se escondía la pelirroja.

La chica sale, aún en estado de shock, no por la batalla, sino por el anillo que llevaba su novio en el bolsillo.

-Yamato… ¿ya se ha acabado todo?.- pregunta la chica acercándose a su novio.

-Si, no tienes de que preocuparte… oye… ¿tu apartamento no esta por aquí?.- propone el chico con voz seductora, ante la desesperación de sus compañeros digitales y la pasividad de Sora, que continua bastante alucinada. Pero Yamato es un chico de acción de modo que sin pensárselo dos veces toma a su novia por la cintura y comienza a proporcionarle besitos por el cuello, lastima que es interrumpido cuando le llega un mensaje al D-terminal.

-¡Que inoportuno!… es de Daisuke, es que es un negado hasta para enfrentarse a un digimon.- habla para si mismo el rubio.-.. mi amor, tendremos que dejarlo para luego, ahora debemos volver a Odaiba.


	5. El poder de la oscuridad

**El poder de la oscuridad:**

Shinjuku, mientras los mayores peleaban contra los reaparecidos DarkMaster, Takeru y Iori patrullaban por las calles de Shinjuku en busca del enemigo que atacaba la ciudad. Pero Patamon iba tremendamente serio, sentía el poder de la oscuridad más fuerte a cada paso que daban. Takeru lo notaba y levantando sus ojos hacia donde descansaba su querido amigo, en la cabeza del rubio, le pregunta.

-Patamon, ¿todo va bien?

-No lo se Takeru, siento un poder oscuro demasiado potente aquí.- explica el digimon de la esperanza.

Los dos amigos están preocupados, al contrario que su compañero Iori, que lleva todo el camino colgado de su celular.

-¡No!, no puedo quedar ahora contigo… pues porque… estoy en Shinjuku con unos amigos… ¿Qué te vienes?… ¡¡No!!, no puedes venirte, oye ya te llamare ¿vale?… pero no te enfades y… pero no llores por favor….

Armadillomon observa con resignación como su compañero intenta librarse de esa llamada, lo que no sabía es que su enemigo le echaría una mano.

-¿Me permites?.- suena una voz grave, mientras una garra arrebata el móvil de las manos de Iori y lo destroza.

-¡Se puede saber que….!.- intenta protestar el chico, pero se queda mudo al ver el digimon que tiene ante el.

-¡¡Takeru sabia que se trataba de el!!.- grita Patamon abandonando la cabeza de su compañero.

-No puede ser…- suplica Takeru con temor.-… otra vez no… ¡Devimon!

-Has crecido maldito mocoso, ¿en serio creíste que te librarías del poder de la oscuridad?.- pregunta con burla el digimon demonio

-¡¡Noooo!!, ¡¡Patamon!!

Takeru, recordando el sufrimiento que sintió cuando Angemon murió a manos de Devimon, se apresura a agarrar a su compañero antes de que digievolucione y lo toma con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¡Takeru!, ¿Qué haces?… ¡¡¡Tengo que luchar contra el!!!.- grita el pequeño digimon intentándose librar de los brazos de su compañero.

-¡¡No!!, ¡¡¡no quiero que te mate otra vez!!!.- grita el rubio con desesperación abrazando a su amigo con más fuerza.

-¡Oh!, ¡que estampa más tierna!… ¡así moriréis los dos juntos y abrazados!… jajajajaja… ¡¡Garra mortal!!

El que fue el primer enemigo de los digielegidos extiende su garra contra Takeru, que se ha agazapado en el suelo escondiendo a Patamon, pero por suerte Iori reacciona.

-¡¡Armadillomon!!

-Armadillomon… shinka… ¡Ankylomon!… ¡Cola martillo!

El compañero de Iori pega un coletazo a la garra de Devimon haciendo que esta no consiga llegar a su objetivo.

-Jajajajajaja… ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarte a mi?… no importa me encargare primero de ti….

Devimon da media vuelta dirigiéndose a Anquilomon, ante el pánico de Iori.

-¡Ankylomon cuidado!

-¡¡Garra mortal!!

El digimon oscuro lanza su ataque contra el digimon acorazado, cogiéndolo con la garra y volteándolo por los aires hasta lanzarlo contra un edificio.

-¡¡Ankylomon!!.- grita Iori desesperado al ver a su digimon empotrado.

-¡¡Aún no he hecho más que empezar!!

Devimon toma a Ankylomon por la cola y lo voltea de un lado a otro golpeándole contra el suelo ante la desesperación de Iori y la impotencia de Patamon que intenta que Takeru entre en razón.

-¡¡Takeru, por favor!!, ¡déjame pelear!… sino va a matar a Ankylomon…

-¡No!, ¡no quiero volver a pasar por eso de nuevo!, ¡¡no!!.- grita Takaishi, que en estos momentos esta reviviendo lo que paso en la isla File hace diez años, cuando Patamon digievoluciono por primera vez en Angemon.

-¡¡Takeru!!… ¡¡que pensaría tu hermano!!, ¡¡o Taichi!!, ¿y que me dices de Hikari?, tu siempre le dices que no debe temer a la oscuridad… ¡¡Takeru debemos luchar contra el poder oscuro!!.- intenta convencer con desesperación Patamon.

-¡¡No!!.- grita el rubio de nuevo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño digimon.

Mientras tanto Devimon se esta divirtiendo con el digimon de Iori dándole una tremenda paliza.

-¡¡Ankylomon!!.- grita el chico desesperado corriendo hacia donde yace su amigo.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡Tranquilo pequeño, ahora acabare también contigo!… ¡¡Garra mortal!!

Devimon dirige su garra contra Iori que se tapa con los brazos esperando el ataque.

-¡¡¡Takeru!!!.- grita con desesperación el chico.

Ese grito hace que Takaishi abra los ojos por primera vez desde que ha comenzado la batalla y ve como el digimon que más teme, y por el que más odio siente esta a punto de atacar a uno de sus amigos, y por fin el valor entra en él haciendo brillar su dispositivo.

-¡¡¡Iori!!!

-Patamon… shinka… ¡Angemon!

El destello de luz que produce Angemon hace que Devimon se detenga y se de la vuelta para contemplar al digimon sagrado.

-Por fin te dignas a pelear contra mi Angemon….- dice el digimon oscuro acercándose hacia el ángel de esperanza.

-¡¡Devimon!!, ¡tu poder oscuro no debe estar en este mundo voy a destruirte!

-Jajajajajaja… eso lo veremos… ¡¡Garra mortal!!

El digimon demonio lanza su ataque contra Angemon, pero este esquiva su golpe con su bastón sagrado, haciéndolo girar en forma de escudo.

-¡¡Devimon!!, ¡¡prepárate para morir!!… ¡¡¡Mano del destino!!!

Angemon lanza su ataque, pero Devimon desaparece ante sus ojos, reapareciendo al instante detrás de Angemon y clavándole su garra mortal por la espalda.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!!.- grita Angemon al sentir el poder de la oscuridad entrando en el y como poco a poco va perdiendo las fuerzas dejando caer así su bastón sagrado.

-¡¡¡Angemon!!!.- grita con desesperación el portador de la esperanza.

Por suerte, el ángel sagrado se repone y consigue librarse de la garra de su enemigo, ante la risa demoníaca de este, Angemon vuela hacia donde esta tirado Ankylomon.

-¡¡Es demasiado poderoso!!, ¡Ankylomon, necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Si!… asiente el digimon intentando levantarse.

-De acuerdo chicos, ADN digievolución.- grita Iori corriendo hacia donde esta su amigo Takeru.

-Angemon….

-Ankylomon….

-…. Shinka…. ¡Shakkoumon!

El ángel metálico resplandece sobre el cielo de Shinjuku, dispuesto a enfrentarse con el malvado Devimon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakano, Miyako, Hikari y Gatomon patrullaban desde las alturas subidas en Aquilamon, atentas por si veían al digimon oscuro contra el que debían luchar. Hikari seguía preocupada, ella al igual que su digimon podía presentir el poder de la oscuridad, y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como la oscuridad iba envolviendo la ciudad, por el contrario su amiga Miyako tenía sus propias preocupaciones.

-Hikari, ¿queréis veniros Takeru y tu a la casita de la playa con Ken y conmigo?… sería divertido, pero no le digas nada al plasta de Motomiya que seguro que se acopla…- explica la chica, luego se da cuenta de que su compañera esta bastante ida.-… Hikari… ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estas preocupada por la oscuridad?, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para gritar por ti… ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se, gracias.- contesta la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga y recordando sus aventuras de niñez.

-¡Cuidado, alguien se acerca!.- anuncia Aquilamon.

-¡¡Abrazo de oscuridad!!

Como aparecido de la nada un enorme pincho oscuro impacta contra Anquilamon haciendo que este pierda su evolución, volviendo de nuevo a su estado de Hawkmon y Hikari, Miyako y Gatomon caen al vacío.

-Gatomon… shinka… ¡Angewomon!

La compañera de Hikari recoge a las chicas antes de que impacten contra el suelo y las deja con cuidado en tierra firme, luego alza la vista y ve a la causante de ese ataque.

-¡LadyDevimon!, sabía que se trataba de ti….- dice la digimon ángel con desprecio.

-Así es, y ahora que he dejado fuera de combate a ese estúpido pájaro, tu y yo podremos tener la revancha… jajajajaja.- grita la encuerada digimon.

-¡¡Hawkmon!!.- corre Miyako hacia su compañero recogiéndolo en sus brazos.-… Hawkmon, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Mas o menos Miyako….

-No os preocupéis, esa tiparraca es cosa nuestra… ¿verdad Angewomon?.- grita Hikari con entusiasmo.

-¡Confía en mi Hikari!.- dice la digimon de la luz volando hasta donde se encuentra su enemiga.

-Jajajaja… maldita, ahora vas a ver… ¡¡Abrazo de oscuridad!!

LadyDevimon lanza su ataque contra Angewomon impactándola de lleno y haciendo que se empotre contra el suelo.

-Vaya, te has vuelto muy debilucha.- se burla el digimon oscuro.

-¡Cállate!!, recuerda que ya he acabado contigo en dos ocasiones…- grita la compañera de Hikari lanzándose hacia su enemiga y proporcionándole un puñetazo.

-¿Así que quieres guerra?

LadyDevimon responde a Angewomon con la misma intensidad y pronto las dos digimons están teniendo una de sus características luchas de chicas, intercambiándose bofetadas, puñetazos y tirones de pelo.

-¡El canto celestial!

-¡Melodía mortal!

Ambos ataques chocan, Angewomon intensifica su ataque, pero LadyDevimon lo contrarresta, quedando así empatadas, mientras sus dos ataques se mantiene en equilibrio esperando que alguna de las dos muestre debilidad y se decante contra ella.

-¡Ríndete!, ¡la luz siempre vencerá a la oscuridad!…- grita Angewomon.

-¡Ni hablar!… ¡Abrazo de oscuridad!.- manteniendo la intensidad de su anterior ataque con una mano, transforma su otro brazo en un gran pincho que dirige contra Hikari.

-¡¡Hikari!!.- grita la digimon sagrada perdiendo la concentración de su ataque y haciendo que impacte contra ella.

Por suerte, Miyako también había visto las intenciones de la demonio, y se abalanzo contra Hikari esquivando así el ataque.

-¡¡Angewomon!!, ¿estas bien?.- grita con desesperación la castaña al ver el semejante poder que ha impactado contra ella.

-Si Hikari… ¿y tu?.- pregunta la compañera de Yagami, esta asiente con la cabeza y luego dirigiéndose a la malvada demonio que se ríe descontroladamente grita furiosa.-… ¡¡No te perdonare que hayas atacado a Hikari!!, ¡esto es algo entre tu y yo!

-Jajajajajaja… Angewomon eres una blandengue… además que importa el orden en que os mate, la cuestión es que todos vais a sucumbir al poder oscuro…. ¡Melodía mortal!

-¡¡Eso jamás!!

Angewomon con un rápido vuelo esquiva el ataque de su más odiosa enemiga y plantándose delante de ella saca su arco sagrado.

-¡LadyDevimon regresa al infierno!, ¡¡¡Flecha del cielo!!!

La sagrada flecha de Angewomon atraviesa el cuerpo de LadyDevimon, haciendo que se empiece a desintegrar.

-¡¡Jajajaja…. Da igual lo que me hagas, el poder de la oscuridad renace y pronto volveré mucho más fuerte, jajaja…..!!

Con estas inquietantes palabras LadyDevimon desaparece convirtiéndose en niebla oscura, Angewomon siente que algo no esta bien, las palabras de LadyDevimon le han sobresaltado y luego cuando contempla la extraña niebla en la que se ha convertido por fin empieza a entender todo.

-¡Hikari!.- grita el ángel acercándose a su compañera.

-¿Si?…

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, esta niebla, esta oscuridad… sólo hay un digimon capaz de estremecerme de esta manera….

-No te referirás a… - empieza Hikari con temor, ya que ni siquiera se atreve a pronunciar su nombre.

-Creo que si.- confirma su compañera.

-¿De que habláis?, ¿a quien os referís?.- pregunta Miyako, que como de costumbre no se entera de nada.

-Hikari todo esto ha sido una trampa, el lugar donde empezó todo no fue el campamento de verano.- explica Angewomon apurada.

-Entonces… ¿a que lugar se refería Wizardmon?… no será… ¡Hikarigaoka!.- exclama la castaña.

-Debemos de ir ahí, siento que nuestro enemigo esta ahí… ¡agárrate Hikari!

Angewomon toma a su compañera en brazos y pronto desaparecen en el cielo dejando a Miyako histérica.

-¡¿Pero que hacéis?!, ¡¿A dónde vais?!… ¡esperad!

-Miyako, yo me encuentro mejor, creo que podré digievolucionar y llevarte con ellas.- propone Hawkmon.

-De acuerdo.

-Hawkmon… shinka… Aquilamon.

Miyako subida en Aquilamon empieza a seguir el camino de su compañera, pero de repente recibe un mensaje al D-terminal.

-¡Espera Aquilamon!… es de Daisuke… están en apuros…. Ken…- susurra para si misma la chica.-… ¡Aquilamon vamos a Odaiba!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Shakkoumon!!.- grita Takeru con desesperación al ver que su digimon es incapaz de hacerle frente al malvado Devimon.

-¿Este es todo vuestro poder?… menuda decepción.- se burla con descaro Devimon mientras con su garra empotra a Shakkoumon contra el suelo.

El compañero de Takeru y Iori se repone como puede y lanza su ataque contra Devimon.

-¡Aramitama!

Los rayos sagrados que lanza el ángel de acero impactan contra el demonio, pero son de muy poca intensidad y no le hacen prácticamente nada.

-Jajajajajaja… esto es divertido niños elegidos… ¡Garra mortal!

Devimon vuelve a lanzar su garra contra el digimon de los digidestinados, amarrándolo con fuerza y dándole descargas de poder oscuro.

-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué Shakkoumon esta tan débil?.- grita Iori con desesperación.

-Tal vez es porque Ankylomon estaba al límite de sus fuerzas cuando hicieron el ADN digievolución.- intenta explicar el rubio.

Y tras el ataque de Devimon, la fusión de los dos digimons desaparece dejando a Angemon por un lado y al debilitado compañero de Iori, que ha vuelto hasta su estado de bebe, por otro.

-¡¡Upamon!!.- grita con preocupación Hida mientras recoge a su desfallecido amigo.

-Volvemos a estar los dos solos Angemon… ¡Garra de oscuridad!

El demonio vuelve a lanzar su ataque contra el sorprendido ángel, clavando sus afilados dedos en el y proporcionándole descargas de oscuridad.

-¡¡Angemon!!.- grita Takeru con desesperación al ver a su amigo a punto de morir de nuevo.-… ¡Angemon aguanta, yo estoy contigo!, ¡no te rindas!… ¡¡¡Ten esperanza!!… ¡¡Angemon!!

Un brillo sagrado envuelve el cuerpo de Angemon haciendo que Devimon le suelte y retroceda intentándose ocultar de esa luz cegadora.

-Angemon… shinka…. ¡MagnaAngemon!

-¡Que es esto!.- maldice con enfado Devimon.

-¡¡Devimon, es hora de poner fin a tu poder de oscuridad!!

-¡Nunca!… ¡Garra mortal!

Con la espada excalibur que posee el grandioso MagnaAngemon consigue rechazar la garra de Devimon, y se dispone a contraatacar.

-¡¡Prepárate para volver a la oscuridad!!… ¡¡Puerta del destino!!

El compañero de Takeru abre una puerta que lleva directamente con el poder de la oscuridad que poco a poco va succionando a Devimon.

-¡¡Acaba con el para siempre!!… ¡¡¡un ser de oscuridad no tiene derecho a estar en este mundo!!!.- grita Takeru recordando todo el odio que siente por el poder de la oscuridad.

-¡No!, ¡no lo permitiré!.- grita Devimon al sentir como esta siendo tragado por la puerta que ha abierto MagnaAngemon.

-¡Vuelve a la oscuridad, Devimon!

Con esto MagnaAngemon da un golpe con su espada a Devimon haciendo que este entre en el agujero que conduce al mundo de oscuridad y que se cierra tras de si, dejando una niebla, que como ocurrió en otras ocasiones poco a poco se va dispersando.

-¡¡Lo conseguiste!!.- grita Takaishi con jubilo.

-Si..- asiente MagnaAngemon al regresar al lado de su compañero.

Takeru sonríe feliz, ha vuelto a vencer a la oscuridad, y sin que su compañero haya tenido que renunciar a su vida, pero su alegría desaparece cuando escucha un lloro que viene de Iori.

-¡Upamon!… dime algo por favor… ¡Upamon!.- suplica el chico abrazado a su pequeño amigo.

-Iori… lo siento, si Upamon esta así es por mi culpa, espero que puedas perdonarme.- se disculpa Takeru con tristeza.

-Takeru no… no es tu culpa, además, tu nos has salvado la vida…- tranquiliza a su amigo el pequeño Iori.

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.- confirma MagnaAngemon al examinar al pequeño Upamon.

-Gracias….- dice Hida recuperando la sonrisa.

Pero el momento de felicidad pronto desaparece cuando reciben un mensaje de Daisuke y Ken.

-¡Rápido MagnaAngemon, debemos ir a Odaiba!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odaiba, Daisuke y Ken eran los que habían sido destinados para acabar con el digimon oscuro que había aparecido en la ciudad de los digielegidos por excelencia. Los chicos iban atentos, con los cinco sentidos alerta para poder percibir cualquier movimiento extraño.

-¡¡Daisuke!!, ¿quieres no masticar como un cerdo?.- pregunta con molestia Ken.

-Efque efta mu wefno..- farfulla con la boca llena el goggle-boy mientra come un bocata gigante.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!, bastante es que hayamos tenido que pasar por tu casa para que tu madre te preparase la merienda.- dice con enfado Ichijouji.

-Pues a Wormon parece que le encanta.- dice Daisuke señalando al digimon gusano que esta comiendo sin parar.

-Wormon…- susurra Ken con desaprobación.

-Si tenemos que estar fuertes tenemos que alimentarnos bien..- explica V-mon, que ya va por su tercer bocadillo.

A pesar de las protestas de Ken, Daisuke y los digimons siguen comiendo como si les llevase la vida en ello, hasta que se sorprenden al ver una pelota de circo gigante rodando por delante suya.

-¡¡¡Que bien!!!, ¿echamos un partido?.- dice Motomiya mientras corre hacia la pelota completamente emocionado.

-¡¡Si!!.- asiente V-mon con la misma emoción.

-Pero… ¿no os parece extraño que de repente aparezca una pelota gigante rodando por la acera?.- pregunta el peli-azul con desconfianza.

-¡No!.- contestan al unísono Daisuke y V-mon.

-Venga te la paso… ¡V-cabezazo!

El digimon dinosaurio se tira de cabeza contra la pelota haciendo que esta impacte con la cara de Daisuke y que este caiga al suelo.

-¡¡Pero que haces imbécil!!.- grita el chico histérico.

-Lo siento, creo que me he pasado de fuerza…- se disculpa el pequeño V-mon.

Y entonces una risa diabólica empieza a escucharse, apareciendo delante de ellos el terrible Piedmon.

-¡Oh mira un payaso!.- dice Daisuke con entusiasmo.- seguro que la pelota es de el.

-¿Le puedo pedir que me haga una jirafa con un globo?.- pregunta V-mon más ilusionado aún que su compañero.

-¡Si! Y a mi una espada.- grita Daisuke con emoción.- ¡eh payaso!… te paso la pelota…

El goggle-boy chuta la pelota contra Piedmon, que esta alucinando por el hecho de no imponer miedo a los digielegidos, y con furia lanza sus espadas haciendo que la pelota caiga hecha mil pedazos.

-Waaaa…. ¡¡Bravo!!…

-Muy bueno… ¡haz otro truco!

Daisuke y V-mon, que siguen sin enterarse de que se trata del payaso responsable de que los digielegidos de primera generación no volviesen a pisar un circo en su vida, vitorean y aplauden los números de este particular payaso callejero.

-Eh… Daisuke… creo que este es…- intenta decir Ken con temor, pero Motomiya cuando ve un payaso pierde por completo la razón.

-¡Una pregunta! El truco del conejo que se transforma en paloma… se trata de una especie de mutante…- aprovecha Daisuke para preguntar las pequeñas dudas que no le dejan dormir.

-¡¡Basta ya!!.- interrumpe Piedmon desesperado.- ¡voy a acabar con vosotros niños eleg…

El pobre digimon no puede ni terminar de amenazarles porque un niño tira de sus llamativos ropajes.

-Señor payaso… puede hacer otro truco…

-Si… ha sido muy divertido….

-¡Venga!… señor payaso…

Un montón de niños rodean al payaso infernal, hasta que este pierde por completo la paciencia.

-¡¡Largo de aquí niños!!… ¡¡Yo soy el terrible Piedmon!!.- grita el jefe de los DarkMaster con furia.

-Buaaaaaa……

En un segundo todos los niños empezaron a lloriquear desesperados mientras gritaban.

-¡¡Payaso malo!!… buaaaaa…..

Los niños se alejaron, al escuchar el nombre de Piedmon, Ken se había puesto en guardia y había dejado a Daisuke pensativo.

-Mmmmm…. Piedmon, Piedmon… ese nombre me suena de algo….

-Daisuke es…- intenta explicar Ichijouji.

-¡¡Ya lo se!!.- interrumpe el goggle-boy, que por fin ha caído en la cuenta.-… ¡¡¡Te vi el año pasado en el circo mundial!!!… ¡tu eres el que se tragaba espadas!

-¡¡Cartas espada!!

El digimon oscuro, harto de escuchar las impertinencias de Daisuke, lanza sus espadas contra el.

-V-mon… shinka… Ex-vmon…

El digimon de Daisuke aparta a su compañero de la trayectoria de esas mortales espadas dejando a este desconcertado.

-El truco no era así… era que el se las comía…

-¡¡Daisuke!!, es Piedmon… el digimon contra el que lucharon Taichi y los demás hace diez años.- grita Ken con desesperación, cuyo digimon hace media hora que esta esperando para hacer el ADN digievolución con V-mon.

Daisuke, al fin cae en la cuenta de que se trata de su enemigo, y acto seguido Paildramon ya esta enfrentándose a él.

-Vaya, así que este es el payasito que les causo tantos problemas a Taichi y los demás, pues tampoco es para tanto….- comenta Motomiya.

-Daisuke, le esta dando una paliza a Paildramon.- apunta Ichijouji, que nunca entenderá el optimismo de su amigo.

-¡¡Desintegrador desesperado!!

El digimon payaso esquiva con facilidad el ataque de su adversario y se tira hacia él dándole un puñetazo y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡Paildramon!.- grita Ken con desesperación.

-Espera, parece que va a hacer un truco…- dice Daisuke mientras mira a Piedmon con emoción, porque aunque sea su enemigo, Daisuke no puede evitar emocionarse cuando ve a un payaso.

Y es que el más poderoso de los DarkMaster ha sacado un pañuelo blanco y mostrándolo por ambos lados lo arroja hacia Daisuke.

-¡Qué amable!… lo necesito para limpiarme los mocos…

-¡Daisuke no seas loco!

Ken, que al contrario de su amigo, si escucha cuando los mayores les cuentan sus batallitas de juventud, sabe que ese pañuelo no puede llevar nada bueno y empuja a Motomiya apartándolo de la trayectoria del pañuelo, pero con el golpe Daisuke pierde su más preciado tesoro, su bocadillo gigante.

-¡¡Mi bocata!!… ¿Dónde esta?

El chico completamente histérico levanta el pañuelo para haber si se ha quedado debajo, y en efecto esta debajo del pañuelo, pero ahora el bocata es de juguete.

-¡¡Mi bocata!!.- grita el chico desesperado dándole un nuevo mordisco a su bocadillo.-… ¡¡Aaaahhh!!… mi diente… ¡el bocata ahora es de plástico!…..¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!…. ¡Tu payaso!, ¡ahora has conseguido tocarme las narices!… ¡Paildramon!

-Paildramon… shinka… ¡Imperialdramon! modo guerrero.

-Acaba con ese maldito payaso… ¡mi bocata clama venganza!..- grita Daisuke fuera de si, dejando a Ken completamente asustado.

-¿Crees que es estúpido digimon va a acabar conmigo?… ¡¡Cartas espadas!!

-¡¡Láser positrónico!!

Las espadas de Piedmon son desintegradas por el magnifico ataque de Imperialdramon, y tras las espadas Piedmon es desintegrado también convirtiéndose en una nube negra.

-¡Ya esta!.- grita Motomiya con entusiasmo.

Pero Daisuke se equivocaba, puesto que al contrario de lo que sucedió cuando murieron los otros digimons oscuros, aquí la niebla no desapareció. Poco a poco se fue intensificando más hasta cubrir todo el cielo de oscuridad, y como paso con BlackEtemon, un remolino se va formando y una figura va apareciendo.

-Esto no es normal…- comenta Ken con preocupación.

-No, creo que será mejor que llame a los demás.- dice Daisuke mientras saca su D-terminal.

-Jajajaja… estúpidos… ¡al fin me habéis liberado!.- grita una voz que suena como si viniese del mismísimo infierno.


	6. La resurrección del digimon inmortal

**La resurrección del digimon inmortal:**

Una intensa niebla fue apoderándose del claro cielo de Odaiba, sumergiendo así a la ciudad en una noche eterna, empezaron a salir rayos de oscuridad, la puerta al mundo oscuro se abrió.

-¡¡Imperialdramon!!.- grita Daisuke intentando hacer que su compañero este alerta.

-Jajajajajajajaja….. ¡¡Llama del infierno!!

Llamas de fuego envuelven a Imperialdramon impidiendo que pueda moverse, cuando su enemigo hace su aparición llegando directamente del mundo de oscuridad.

-¡No!, no puede ser… ¡¡Demon!!.- grita Daisuke con desesperación.- ¡Imperialdramon reacciona!

-¡Si!

El compañero de Daisuke y Ken pega un salto para intentar librarse de las llamas y lanza su ataque.

-¡Láser positrónico!

El ataque es desviado por el digimon oscuro, que riéndose de forma maléfica se dirige a Ken.

-¡Ken Ichijouji, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo!

Pero Ken no le escucha, de repente ha recordado todo el miedo que siempre ha sentido por la oscuridad, y arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza, no para de gritar incoherencias.

-¡Ken, reacciona!.- intenta llamar el goggle-boy.

-¡Llamas del infierno!

El digimon dirige su ataque contra el ex-digimon kaizer y este ni se inmuta.

-¡Ken!

Imperialdramon pone su cuerpo para proteger a su compañero recibiendo así el ataque de Demon, mientras tanto Daisuke esta arrodillado al lado de su amigo intentando que entre en razón.

-¡Vamos Ken!, ¡olvida tu miedo a la oscuridad!, ¡no va llevarte contigo, no lo permitiré!

Pero todas las palabras de Dasiuke son inútiles, Ichijouji grita de forma desconsolada, hasta que Aquilamon se acerca por los aires.

-¡Ken!, ¿estas bien?.- grita Miyako acercándose a su novio.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.- dice Motomiya molesto, al ver como su amiga le ignora.

-¡Imperialdramon!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- pregunta Aquilamon.

-¡Demon ha vuelto del mundo oscuro!.- contesta el digimon mientras trata de levantarse.

Imperialdramon y Aquilamon se lanzan contra su enemigo, pero sus ataques son prácticamente inútiles y con suma facilidad, Demon los desvía y les responde con intensidad. Mientras tanto Miyako abraza con fuerza a Ken intentando que entre en razón.

-¡Ken, por favor!, ¡vuelve aquí!, ¡no tienes que temer a la oscuridad!, ¡Ken, tu eres bueno!.- grita la peli-lila llorando mientras abraza con fuerza al chico.

-Mi… Mi… ¿Miyako?.- pregunta sorprendido Ichijouji, levantando por primera vez la cabeza.

-Si, estoy aquí, no te preocupes yo te protegeré.- dice la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que Ken se levante.

-¡Miyako!.- sonríe al fin el chico abrazándose con fuerza a Inoue.

-Esto… no quiero interrumpir este momento pero hay un digimon maligno intentando matarnos.- apunta Daisuke, al ver como sus amigos estaban como en un tranquilo picnic de domingo.

-¡¡Demon!!, ¿Qué hace aquí?.- grita Miyako como una histérica, ya que ahora se da cuenta de cual es su enemigo.

Y es que Demon, prosigue atacando a los dos digimons, haciendo que Aquilamon, al ser bastante inferior a él, en seguida caiga y pierda las fuerzas regresando a su estado bebe.

-¡Poromon!.- grita Inoue recogiendo en sus brazos al debilitado digimon.

-¡Venga Imperialdramon, acaba con el de una vez!.- grita al fin Ken, recuperando la confianza en si mismo.

-¡¡Eso es!!.- grita con entusiasmo Daisuke, al ver de vuelta a su compañero.

Imperialdramon reacciona y se abalanza contra Demon, la lucha se intensifica, la batalla resuena por toda Odaiba. Ken y Daisuke miran al cielo, saben que Imperialdramon no va a poder aguantar demasiado tiempo, rezan porque sus amigos lleguen pronto a su encuentro, pero no es así.

-¡Llamas del infierno!

Las llamas cubren por completo a Imperialdramon, esta demasiado debilitado ha perdido toda su energía. Y con ese ataque la fusión desaparece cayendo así un inconsciente Chibimon y Minomon.

-¡Chibimon!

-¡Minomon!

Ken y Daisuke corren hacia sus inconscientes compañeros recogiéndolos en sus brazos, la cosa se ha puesto realmente fea. Demon se acerca a los tres digielegidos, ellos ven cercano su final y rezan para que ocurra un milagro.

-¡¡Ken!!, ¡no quiero morir!…- grita Miyako lloriqueando y abrazándose a su novio.-… ¡yo soy joven!, ¡quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos!… ¡y comprarnos una linda casita!… ¡y morir de vieja contigo rodeada de nuestros nietos!

-Vaya, si que ha planeado por completo tu vida, ¿eh colega?.- comenta Daisuke con una sonrisa mientras le da un amistoso codazo a Ichijouji.

-¡¡Calla!!…- dice el peli-azul a su amigo, luego abrazando a su novia intenta tranquilizarle.- mi amor, haremos todo eso te lo prometo, ese estúpido demonio no va a acabar con nosotros, no lo consentiré…

-¡Vais a morir, niños elegidos!, ¡y vuestro mundo se sumirá en una oscuridad eterna!.- anuncia Demon.-… ¡¡Llamas del infierno!!

Demon lanza su ataque contra los tres digidestinados, Miyako esconde la cabeza en el pecho de Ken mientras grita sin parar.

-¡No!, ¡No!…

-¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo!!, ¡voy a morir sin haber probado mi última salsa para fideos!.- grita como un histérico Motomiya mientras se abraza a sus dos amigos estos le miran con cara de "¿Qué haces?, no ves que interrumpes".

-No quiero morir solo….- lloriquea Daisuke convenciendo así a sus amigos que abren el abrazo para que se una a ellos.

-¡Pero no me toques el culo!.- advierte Inoue.

-¡Ah, perdona!, era yo.- confiesa Ken.

-¿Y entonces yo a quien se lo estoy tocando?.- pregunta confuso Daisuke.

Esa es una duda que nunca se resolverá puesto que el ataque de su enemigo ya ha llegado a ellos.

-¡Aliento congelante!

Finalmente las llamas de Demon son detenidas y convertidas en hielo por MetalGarurumon, que ha hecho su aparición.

-¿Estamos muertos?.- pregunta Miyako confusa.

Daisuke abre los ojos y ve a un lobo metálico delante suya.

-¡No!, ¡estamos salvados!… ¡¡¡¡¡Yamato te quiero!!!!!

Daisuke grita como un desconsolado hacia su salvador y se abalanza a él como una garrapata, y por la emoción no puede controlarse y darle un sonoro beso en la boca.

-¡¡¡Que haces!!!.- grita como un histérico Yamato mientras empuja a Motomiya y se frota con fuerza la boca.-… ¡Demon, puedes matar a este tío!

-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!, he besado a Yamato ¡aaaaahhhhh!.- hace signos de asco el goggle-boy que entonces es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.- … ya veras cuando se lo cuente a mi hermana, se va a morir de envidia….

Garudamon y MetalGarurumon revelan a Imperialdramon en la lucha, y Sora, que ni se ha dado cuenta de cual es su enemigo ya que aún tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, se dirige corriendo hacia Miyako.

-¡Miyako!, debo hablar contigo.- dice de una forma acelerada Takenouchi.

-Bien, pues habla.- contesta la chica, que aún sigue abrazada con fuerza al brazo de su chico.

-Miyako, tengo que hablar contigo… es urgente…- explica la pelirroja mientras hace extrañas señas hacia Ken, para que entienda que se trata de una reunión de chicas.

-Sora, ahora no puede ser…- dice al fin Miyako, que ya ha entendido que necesita desahogo emocional.

-¿Por qué un digimon esta intentando arrasar la ciudad?.- pregunta Ken, que no entiende muy bien de que va el tema.

-¡¡No!!.- responde con naturalidad Miyako.-… es porque no están ni Hikari, ni Mimi, debemos de estar todas en un conclave de chicas, y encima ahora esta súper-Mimi en persona, y no tendremos que hacer esa llamada online tan costosa.

Sora le mira con cara de "como si la pagases tu", y prosigue.

-Miyako no lo entiendes, es Súper-urgente.

-¿Súper-urgente o mega-urgente?.- pregunta la chica en argot, ya que súper-urgente significa, "no sabes lo que ha hecho mi novio", y mega-urgente significa "el cabrón de mi novio me ha sido infiel", vale lo reconozco este argot lo invento Mimi.

-Es… ¡¡¡¡Magic-urgente!!!!.- grita al fin Sora, ante el desvanecimiento de Inoue, ya que Magic-urgente significa que suenan campanas de boda.

-¡¡Chicas dejar eso ya!!.- grita Daisuke, que estaba poniendo la oreja y al no entender el argot en el que hablaban se ha picado.

Y es que la lucha de Demon contra los compañeros de Sora y Yamato se estaba poniendo bastante fea, MetalGarurumon con su aliento congelante había hecho una barrera contra las llamas del infierno de su oponente, pero no sabría cuanto podría resistir.

-¡Mierda!.- dice el rubio al contemplar la batalla.- ¡Y Taichi!, ¿Por qué no viene?

-¡¡¡Demon!!!, ¿Por qué tienen que atacarnos todos nuestros más horrorosos enemigos?.- grita como un histérico un chico con gafas que se acerca corriendo.

-¡Jyou, Koushiro!, ¿habéis venido?.- exclama con alegría Ken al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Venga MegaKabuterimon ayuda a MetalGarurumon!.- grita con convencimiento el pelirrojo.

-¡Carga de cuerno!

-¡Chispa de martillo!

-¡Espada alada!

Mientra MetalGarurumon intenta retener el ataque de su enemigo, los otros digimons aprovechan para atacar, pero entonces Demon intensifica su ataque y envolviéndose entre llamas crea una gran explosión que hace que todos los digimons salgan por los aires.

-¡MetalGarurumon!.- grita el rubio al ver a su compañero herido.

-No te preocupes Yamato, estoy bien.- asiente el lobo mientras se levanta y vuelve a tirarse contra Demon.

-¡Garudamon, ve a ayudarle!.- suplica Sora, que por primera vez ha dejado de pensar en la cajita con una sortija que lleva guardada en el bolsillo.

-¡Yamato, haz que MetalGarurumon se detenga!.- grita Koushiro como si hubiese tenido una de sus geniales ideas.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿estas loco?!, es el único que le puede hacer frente.- grita Jyou, que esta temiendo por su vida.

-¡No!, tampoco le puede hacer frente, acabara derrotado como todos…

-¡Que estas diciendo!.- grita Ishida con enfado tomando de la camisa a Izumi.

-Yamato, deja que me explique… Demon es demasiado fuerte, ¡ni Imperialdramon fue rival para el!, debemos esperar a que llegue Taichi y de esa forma puede que Omnimon pueda hacerle frente, pero no servirá de nada si MetalGarurumon ha perdido toda su energía.- intenta explicar el chico.

-Eso suena lógico…- dice al fin el portador de la amistad ya un poco más calmado.

-¿Qué?, ¿os habéis vuelto locos?, ¡de que servirá que cuando llegue Taichi MetalGarurumon tenga energía, si ya estamos todos muertos!.- grita Kido, haciendo gala de su especial optimismo.

-¡¡Para eso estamos nosotros!, ¡ganaremos tiempo!… ¡Garudamon!.- grita al fin Sora, ya sumergida en la batalla.

De esa forma MetalGarurumon se retiro de la lucha dejando camino libre a Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon y Zudomon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantaran?.- pregunta Daisuke con preocupación.

-No lo se, debemos confiar en que Taichi no tarde en venir.- dice Izumi mirando al cielo con esperanza.

-¡Biyomon!

-¡Tentomon!

-¡Gomamon!

Y es que como era de esperar, los compañeros de Koushiro, Sora y Jyou no fueron casi rivales contra Demon, y ya habían sido derrotados. Por lo que no quedaba otra opción, MetalGarurumon debía volver a la lucha y esperar a que ocurriese un milagro.

-¿Otra vez tu lobito?.- pregunta con sorna Demon.- acabare contigo… ¡¡Llamas del inf….

El ataque no puede llevarse a cabo ya que un ángel sagrado ha hecho su aparición, y con su espada ha detenido los planes de Demon.

-¡Takeru!, ¡me alegro mucho de verte!.- grita con una sonrisa Yamato al ver a su hermano menor.

-¡Demon!, ¿así que ese es nuestro enemigo?.- pregunta Iori acercándose a sus amigos.

Pero Takeru tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos, y al ver a Miyako y no ver a Hikari, el chico comenzó a ponerse demasiado nervioso.

-¿Dónde esta Hikari?.- pregunta Takaishi dirigiéndose a Miyako.

-No se, se fue… Angewomon empezó a decir unas cosas muy raras sobre la oscuridad y se fueron….

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿A dónde?.- grita como un histérico Takaishi.

-Creo que dijo algo de Hikarigaoka, pero no estoy segura…

-¿Y le has dejado ir sola?.- grita el chico perdiendo por completo los nervios.

-Tranquilízate, ella no tiene la culpa…- intenta poner orden Ken.

-¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo a Hikarigaoka!, ¡MagnaAngemon!.- llama el chico desesperado.

-Espera, no puedes llevarte a MagnaAngemon, es el único que le esta haciendo frente a Demon.- dice Jyou, que ve como si el ángel abandona la lucha va a volver a temer por su vida.

Y es que por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla, los digielegidos empezaban a tener esperanza, ya que gracias a MagnaAngemon la balanza parecía que se ponía a su favor.

-¡Puerta del destino!

MagnaAngemon había abierto una puerta al mundo de la oscuridad, y MetalGarurumon empujaba al demonio con su aliento congelante.

-¡Venga ya lo tienes!.- grita Daisuke esperanzado.

-¡¡¡Llamas del infierno!!!

El digimon demonio no se rendiría tan fácil y con su ataque consiguió desviar el ataque de MetalGarurumon haciendo que la puerta se cerrase sin haber sido tragado.

-¡Mierda!.- protesta Takeru, que aunque lo que más desea es ir a buscar a Hikari, sabe que no puede dejar a sus amigos en esta situación.

-¡¡Takeru!!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¡¡Ve ahora mismo a buscar a Hikari!!.- grita una imponente voz detrás suya.

-¡Taichi!…

-¡Venga nosotros nos encargamos de esto!

-Pero… es muy fuerte y….

-Takeru, te juro que como le pase algo a Hikari te haré responsable a ti ¿lo oyes?.- amenaza Yagami, que ya ha perdido la paciencia.

-Si… ¡MagnaAngemon!

En un segundo Takeru, a la espalda del grandioso MagnaAngemon sobrevuela Odaiba en dirección a Hikarigaoka, dejando la batalla en manos del recién llegado WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

-¡Joder Taichi, ya era hora!, ¿se puede saber donde demonios estabas?.- pregunta Yamato con enfado.

-¡Ha sido culpa de esa!.- dice el moreno señalando a Mimi, que esta al lado de Lilymon, cargadas ambas con un montón de bolsas.- ¡Me ha hecho parar en todas las tiendas de ropa de camino aquí!

-Te entiendo….- dice Yamato recordando su horrible mañana junto a Tachikawa.

-¡Mirad que vestido más cool!.- grita Mimi ajena a todo mientras enseña sus compras a sus amigas.

-¡Que kawaii!.- grita Miyako entusiasmada mientras se lo pone por encima, viendo como le quedaría.

-Sora… a ti también te he comprado algo.- dice la vaquerita, Sora le echa una mirada de esas que matarían a cualquiera.

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo…..- sentencia la pelirroja que obviamente sigue molesta por la pequeña mentirijilla que Mimi le ha dicho sobre los intereses de Yamato.

-¡Venga, vamos a acabar con ese maldito monstruo!.- sentencia Taichi alzando el puño y de esa forma Omnimon hace su aparición dispuesto a finalizar de una vez por todas esta lucha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Demon aterraba la ciudad de Odiaba y los digidestinados intentaban hacerle frente como pueden, Hikari acompañada de Angewomon, ya había llegado a Hikarigaoka y en seguida sintieron que algo no iba bien, estaba claro, el poder de la oscuridad se centraba en ese lugar.

-Angewomon, la oscuridad esta aquí, tengo miedo.- dice Hikari con temor.

-Hikari, confía en tu luz, debemos de detener el poder de la oscuridad.- dice Angewomon intentando dar confianza a su apurada amiga.

Las dos compañeras saben perfectamente a donde deben de dirigirse, sienten una fuerte atracción que les llama, perciben el poder del mal. Antes de que se den cuenta, han entrado en una oscura cueva que no saben de donde ha podido aparecer, pero la llamada es muy fuerte y continúan avanzando sin mirar atrás.

-Angewomon, esta aquí, esta cueva la ha creado él, no hay duda.- anuncia la pequeña Yagami con temor.

-Hikari, ten fe.

Una risa resuena por toda la cueva, una voz comienza a oírse, una voz demasiado familiar que hace 7 años que no oían.

-Jajajajajaja… sabía que vendríais a verme…..

-¡Eres tu!, ¡reconocí tu olor a rata desde el principio!… ¡MYOTISMON!.- grita con enfado Angewomon.

-¡No!, no puede ser…- suplica Hikari escondiéndose tras su compañera.

-Sabía que tu me percibirías Gatomon.- dice al fin el enemigo haciendo su aparición.-… pero te equivocas, ahora soy SkullMyotismon.

SkullMyotismon es un demonio con cuerpo humano, vestía una especie de túnica andrajosa y su rostro era monstruoso casi esquelético, aunque conservaba sus característico antifaz rojo.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo SkullMyotismon!… ¡Flecha del cielo!… ¿pero que?….- pregunta extrañada Angewomon al ver que no puede lanzar su ataque y que esta perdiendo sus energías.-… ¿Qué me pasa?

La compañera de Hikari cae al suelo y su digievolución desaparece volviendo así a Gatomon.

-¡¡Gatomon!!.- grita Hikari alarmada.

-El poder de la oscuridad es muy fuerte aquí.- dice Gatomon mientras se retuerce en el suelo.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡ilusas!, ¡estáis en mi dominio!, aquí la fuerza la controlo yo… y ahora ¡ven luz!

SkullMyotisymon hace un gesto con la mano indicando a Hikari que se acerque a él, y el cuerpo de la chica comienza a deslizarse hacia el demonio, SkullMyotismon controla los movimientos de Hikari.

-¡Que me pasa!, ¡estoy paralizada!.- grita la pequeña Yagami.

-¿Por qué creéis que os he dejado llegar hasta aquí?, vais a ser mi comida, y empezare por ti muchacha, hace mucho tiempo que no tomo sangre fresca.- dice el demonio mientras sujeta a Hikari entre sus brazos y tira de su cabeza hacia un lado dejando a la vista la piel de su cuello.

-¡No!, ¡aparta!, ¡Gatomon!

-¡¡Hikari!!… ¡Golpe de gato!

La compañera de Hikari se tira hacia su enemigo para intentar liberar a su amiga, pero este hace un movimiento con la mano y aparece un látigo rojo con el que azota a Gatomon tirándola contra la pared de la cueva.

-No tengas prisa en morir Gatomon, contigo me deleitare aún más… - dice con una sonrisa el monstruo, acto seguido Hikari siente como su piel es perforada por los afilados colmillos de su enemigo.

-¡No!, ¡detente!…- suplica la muchacha, pero ni siquiera puede patalear ya que esta inmovilizada por el poder de SkullMyotismon.

¡Hikari!.- suplica Gatomon intentando levantarse.

-¡Gatomon!, ¡ayúdame!, hermano… Takeru…- susurra la chica entre lagrimas antes de que se desvanezca y caiga al suelo.

-Mmmmm, me encanta la sangre fresca.- dice SkullMyotismon mientras se relame.

-¡Maldito!.- grita Gatomon abalanzándose hacia él.- ¡Golpe de gato!

-¡Aparta!.- grita con desprecio el demonio.- ¡Ahora voy a acabar contigo.

SkullMyotismon hace que aparezca su látigo rojo y comienza a azotar con fuerza al pequeño digimon.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer Myotismon?.- dice la digimon blanca con todo el cuerpo lleno de marcas debido a la cantidad de latigazos que ha recibido, pero aún así mira a su oponente con sus característicos ojos desafiantes.

-¡Esos ojos!, ¡nunca he soportado esa mirada!, ¡muere!… ¡Pesadilla mortal!

SkullMyotismon alza las manos al cielo formando una bola de oscuridad y la lanza hacia Gatomon, que esta demasiado débil para intentar esquivarla.

-¡Puerta del destino!

La puerta creada por el recién llegado MagnaAngemon se traga el ataque de SkullMyotismon antes de que impacte en la compañera de Hikari.

-Ta… Takeru.- es lo único que dice la digimon antes de perder la conciencia.

-¡Myotismon!, debí haber sabido que tu estabas detrás de todos estos ataques.- dice MagnaAngemon con autoridad.

-Vaya, que poco ha tardado en venir el otro angelito.- dice SkullMyotismon con sorna.- … esto se pone interesante.

-Hika…¡¡¡Hikari!!!.- grita Takeru como un desquiciado al ver a su novia tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente el chico se abalanza hacia ella recogiéndola en sus brazos.

-Hikari, Hikari, por favor háblame, Hikari…- suplica el rubio mientras acaricia con ternura el rostro de su amada.

-Ta… ¿Takeru?… ¿eres tu?.- dice al fin la chica abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Takeru asiente con una sonrisa e intentando contener las lagrimas.

-Takeru… es Myo… Myotismon… ha vuelto…

-Lo se, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de él.- dice el joven con ternura mientras levanta a la chica en sus brazos y la recuesta contra la pared, alejándola de SkullMyotismon, luego dirigiéndose al digimon demonio.- ¡Maldito!, ¡me las pagaras!, ¡nunca te perdonare lo que has hecho a Hikari!

-Jajajajaja… pobres angelitos, tranquilo pronto estaréis todos juntitos y muertos…- dice SkullMyotismon con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡¡Callate!!… ¡MagnaAngemon!

-Si…

El compañero de Takeru saca su espada excalibur y ataca a SkullMyotismon pero este detiene su ataque con su látigo, y entrelazándolo en la espada tira, volteando al digimon sagrado por los aires y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡MagnaAngemon!, ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunta Takaishi con desesperación al ver con la facilidad que su compañero ha sido derrotado.

-Takeru lo siento, me he quedado sin poder, el poder de la oscuridad es muy fuerte.- explica el digimon de la esperanza que ha regresado a su estado de Patamon.

-¡Si!, ¡y pronto reuniré la oscuridad del mar oscuro haciendo que invada tanto el mundo digimon como vuestro mundo!.- anuncia SkullMyotismon mientras alza las manos preparando un nuevo ataque.

-Entonces, ¿tu eres el responsable de que toda la ciudad haya sido invadida por nuestros antiguos enemigos?.- grita Takeru con enfado.

-En efecto… ¡Pesadilla mortal!

El digimon oscuro lanza su ataque contra Takeru, pero antes de que le impacte Patamon se ha puesto entre medio, recibiendo así todo el golpe y cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Patamon!

-Estúpido… bueno aunque es mejor así, esperare a mataros cuando haya completado mi resurrección.- dice SkullMyotismon mientras contempla al desfallecido Patamon.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunta Takaishi, ya que su curiosidad no tiene limites, ni siquiera en un momento como este.

-Te lo explicare, si tanto te interesa… los digimons que os han atacado estaban creados con el poder de la oscuridad, cada vez que acababais con uno aumentabais mi poder y la oscuridad en este mundo, hasta que al fin liberasteis a Demon. Ese estúpido no sabe que es la base para que complete mi cuerpo.

-¿Demon?, ¿os habéis aliado?

-Jajajajajaja… no me hagas reír niño, al incrementar el poder de la oscuridad en este mundo, se abrió una puerta al mar de la oscuridad y de esa forma Demon pudo escapar, pero lo que el no sabe es que en cuanto tus amiguitos le maten yo absorberé su poder oscuro, y completare al fin mi reencarnación… me convertiré en el digimon más poderoso que haya existido jamás, y someteré todos los mundos a mi poder infinito… jajajajaja…

-¡No lo permitiré!, volveremos a encerrar a Demon y así no podrás absorberlo.- dice Takeru mientras saca su D-terminal para advertir a sus amigos.

-¡Detente!.- grita SkullMyotismon pegando un latigazo a las manos de Takaishi y haciendo así que pierda su D-terminal.-…iba a dejarte con vida para que pudieses contemplar mi cuerpo de Dios, pero he cambiado de idea mocoso… ¡os matare a todos en el acto!… ¡Pesadilla mor… aaahahah, ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando SkullMyotismon estaba preparando su ataque empieza a sentir un tremendo dolor en el estomago que hace que caiga de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con fuerza.

-¿Se te ha indigestado algo que hayas comido últimamente?.- pregunta con burla Hikari mientras se acerca al demonio.

-¡Tu!, ¡maldita niña!, ¡tu sangre!, ¡¡aaaaahhhhh!!

Del interior de SkullMyotismon empieza a brillar una potente luz, que poco a poco va comiéndose la cueva oscura en la que se encontraban, y que cuando entra en contacto con Patamon y Gatomon hace que recuperen la consciencia en el acto.

-Hikari, tu luz…- dice Takeru atónito por el espectáculo.

-La sangre de Hikari es demasiado pura para ese cuerpo de demonio.- comenta Gatomon mientras siente como la luz entra en ella.

-Estoy recuperando mi energía… Patamon… shinka… Angemon… shinka… MagnaAngemon…

-Gatomon… shinka… Angewomon…

-Mierda…- dice SkullMyotismon ya recuperándose del ataque interno que ha sufrido.

-¡SkullMyotismon acabemos esto de una vez por todas!.- anuncia Angewomon.

Y es que por primera vez desde que descubrieron que su verdadero enemigo es Myotismon, las cosas pintan bien para los digidestinados, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon están al máximo de su poder, en cambio el digimon demonio se muestra bastante debilitado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba, Omnimon se enfrentaba en una cruenta batalla contra Demon, y por desgracia este segundo parece que tenía todas las de ganar.

-¡Omnimon aguanta!.- grita Taichi al ver como su compañero recibe un nuevo ataque.

-¡Si sigue así lo va matar!.- dice Yamato con desesperación.

-¡Llamas del infierno!

Este nuevo ataque hace que Omnimon quede envuelto en llamas, finalmente es liberado pero cae de golpe al suelo, su cuerpo esta destrozado, esta al límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡Omnimon!.- grita Taichi acercándose a su compañero.

-¡Taichi, cuidado!.- grita también Yamato siguiendo a su amigo.

-¡Yamato, Taichi, no seáis locos os va a atacar!.- grita Sora con desesperación, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos se da la vuelta.

-Omnimon, estoy aquí, por favor aguanta, todos confiamos en ti.- suplica el moreno a su desfallecido compañero.

-Gabumon….- susurra Yamato al contemplar el inconsciente cuerpo fusionado de su digimon.

-¡Acabare con esto!.- anuncia Demon, que esta apunto de lanzar un nuevo ataque.

-¡Yamato, vuelve!.- grita Sora.

-¡Taichi!.- grita también Daisuke.

Pero todos respiran de alivio al ver que el ataque no llega. Demon se ha detenido al impactarle una piedra, mira al lugar de donde ha venido y se da cuenta de que el que la ha tirado no es más que un pequeño niño.

-¡No mates a Omnimon!, es muy bueno y nos protege…

-¡Si!, nos gustan los digimons como él, no como tu que eres feo y malo.- grita otro niño lanzando otra piedra contra el enemigo.

-¡Mierda!, apartar esos niños de ahí.- grita Yamato al ver la situación tan peligrosa en la que se encuentran.

Pero aunque lo intentasen, los niños no podrían ser apartados ya que poco a poco han ido llegando rodeando así al inconsciente Omnimon, acompañados de sus compañeros, que la mayoría son digimons bebes.

-¡Queremos a los digimons y al Digimundo!, ¡no queremos malos como tu!

-¡Digimons como tu son los que nos dan mala fama!.- grita un Punimon en brazos de uno de esos niños.

-¡Basta!, ¡acabare con todos vosotros!.- grita Demon ya harto de escuchar impertinencias y preparando su nuevo ataque.

-¡Bola de fuego!.- impacta contra Demon haciendo que retroceda.

-¡Mina!.- grita Koushiro con entusiasmo al ver a la compañera del Meramon que ha atacado.

-Koushiro, cuando vi esa horrible niebla, fui a buscar a Meramon…- explica la muchacha.

-Gracias.

-¿Crees que eres rival para mi?

-¡Trueno eléctrico!

Ataca también un pequeño Elecmon mientras su compañera se acerca corriendo a los chicos.

-¡Jun!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta Daisuke alarmado al ver a su hermana.

-Yo también me alegro de verte enano…- responde con desgana la chica.-… también tengo un compañero digimon, ¿recuerdas?, y si ese bicho (señalando a Demon) arrasa el mundo, me quedo sin vacaciones…

-¿Te alegras de vernos hermanito?.- pregunta Shuu a su hermano que viene acompañado de Shin y ambos con sus compañeros digitales, 2 Shellmon.

-¡Shuu!, ¡Shin!… ¡Qué sorpresa!

Para cuando se dan cuenta, los digidestinados están completamente rodeados de personas con sus digimons, hay algunas personas a las que conocen y otras muchas no las han visto en su vida, pero han venido a ayudar sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Estúpidos!, por muchos que seáis os derrotare a todos.. ¡¡Llamas del infierno!!

Una vez más Demon lanza su ataque, que hace que las decenas de digimons que están protegiendo al inconsciente Omnimon retrocedan, pero continúan en pie.

-¡Yo también quiero luchar!.- grita con convencimiento Chibimon, que ya ha recuperado la consciencia, saltando así de los brazos de Daisuke.

-¡Chibimon!

-¡Tiene razón debemos ayudarles!.- grita Minomon siguiendo los pasos de Chibimon.

-¡Espera!

Pronto Poromon, Upamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon y Gomamon han abandonado los brazos de sus compañeros y rodean a Omnimon plantándole así cara a Demon.

-¡Morid todos!.- grita con furia el demonio mientras prepara un ataque definitivo.

Pero de repente ocurre un milagro, de los cuerpos de todos los digimons brilla una cegadora luz envolviendo así a Omnimon.

-¿Qué es eso?.- pregunta Taichi confuso.

-El poder de la luz, parece ser que los digimons están dando su poder a Omnimon.- explica Koushiro sorprendido.

Y así es, la luz desaparece y todos los digimons vuelven a su etapa infantil, dejando así a Omnimon completamente recuperado y con más fuerzas que nunca.

-¿Qué?.- grita confuso Demon.

-¡Omnimon ahora!.- grita Yamato.

-¡Acaba con él!.- grita Taichi con entusiasmo.

-¡¡Espada transcendental!!

El compañero de Taichi y Yamato clava su espada en Demon, haciendo que la luz sagrada entre en él.

-¡No!, ¡No podéis matarme!, ¡No!.- grita Demon mientras se convierte en datos.

-¡Ya esta!.- grita Taichi alzando los brazos para recoger a Agumon.

-¡Lo consiguió!.- grita también Daisuke.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Gabumon.- dice Yamato con una sonrisa, mientras toma en sus brazos a su compañero.

Los chicos gritan de felicidad, al fin han acabado con el demonio que estaba atormentando su ciudad, pero hay un pequeño detalle que hace que sigan alerta.

-¿Y la niebla?, ¿Por qué no se va?.- pregunta Mimi, como diciendo esto ya lo he vivido hace diez años.

-¡¡Cuidado!!.- se apresura a decir Yagami.

Del lugar donde ha desaparecido Demon ha surgido una grandiosa explosión de oscuridad, que empuja a todos los presentes haciendo que retrocedan y caigan al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.- pregunta Daisuke al ver el cielo prácticamente negro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y en ese mismo momento, MagnaAngemon y Angewomon estaban a punto de acabar con el terrible SkullMyotismon. MagnaAngemon empuja a su enemigo a la puerta hacia el mundo de la oscuridad que ha abierto, mientras Angewomon prepara su arco sagrado, para acabar de una vez por todas con ese demonio. Pero cuando parece que lo tienen, una gran bola de oscuridad rodea a SkullMyotismon, haciendo que la puerta se cierre y que los dos ángeles caigan al suelo por la onda.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta Hikari escondiéndose tras el brazo de Takeru, que la protege como puede.

-¡¡¡Mi poder ya es infinito!!!.- grita como un poseso SkullMyotismon.

Finalmente, la nube de oscuridad que le había envuelto se disipa, dejando así a la vista el cuerpo último de Myotismon.

-Este es… ¿Myotismon?.- tartamudea Takeru al contemplar al renacido demonio.


	7. La luz sagrada de los emblemas

**El luz sagrada de los emblemas:**

La resurrección de Myotismon se había completado apareciendo así el más terrible digimon contra el que jamás se habrían enfrentado los digielegidos. Ante ellos se encontraba un demonio gigante, con cuernos y afilados colmillos. El color de su cuerpo era gris y llevaba una especie de armadura negra. Sus manos y pies eran afiladas garras y poseía unas enormes alas, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, pero no había duda de que se trataba de Myotismon puesto que conservaba su antifaz rojo.

-¡Mierda!, mi hermano y los demás han debido acabar con Demon.- se lamenta Takeru con terror.

-¡¡Ahora soy Kuraimon!!.- grita el renacido Myotismon, mientras lanza un viento de oscuridad por la boca que hace que tanto Takeru, Hikari y sus compañeros retrocedan.

-Takeru…- suplica la castaña agarrándose a su novio.

-¡Uniré toda la oscuridad de los mundos!, ¡¡puerta a la oscuridad ábrete!!

Alzando los brazos Kuraimon crea un portal hacia el mar de oscuridad y se mete por él.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que detenerle!.- grita MagnaAngemon.

-¡Si!.- asiente también Takeru.

Y en un segundo, los cuatro han desaparecido tras el malvado Kuraimon, y la puerta al mundo oscuro se cierra tras ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Demon no era nuestro enemigo?.- pregunta Ken frustrado al ver el cielo completamente negro.

-Tal vez, nuestro enemigo este en Hikarigaoka, por eso Hikari fue para allí.- intenta explicar Inoue.

-Bien, ¡pues vamos hacia allá chicos!.- grita Taichi con decisión.

-¡Esperad!…- dice Koushiro poniendo su laptop en el suelo.

Y es que de nuevo el laptop de Izumi comienza a brillar, apareciendo de el la figura de Gennai.

-Como de costumbre, vienes cuando ya no hay peligro y hemos acabado con nuestro enemigo..- dice Daisuke con desprecio.

Gennai opta por ignorar al goggle-boy y comienza a dar sus explicaciones.

-Chicos algo terrible esta sucediendo, el digimundo esta sumido en la oscuridad (Gennai mira el oscuro cielo de Odaiba), y por lo que veo vuestro mundo también.

-¡Pero por que, si ya habíamos acabado con Demon!.- lloriquea como de costumbre Jyou.

-Nuestro enemigo no era Demon es…. ¡¡Myotismon!!.- grita Gennai, mientras aparece un relámpago detrás suya para hacer su declaración más terrorífica si puede.

-¡¡Tentomon, quieres dejar de hacer rayos y truenos, esto es serio!!.- recrimina el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Has… has … ¿has dicho Myotismon?..- tartamudea Mimi, que en momentos como este, no puede dejar de pensar en lo feliz que es ella en la gran manzana lejos de digimons demoniacos.

-Bueno a estas alturas, creo que ya se habrá convertido en Kuraimon un digimon mucho más…

-Kuraimon digimon de cuerpo…

-¡Koushiro estaba hablando!.- interrumpe Gennai, maldiciendo el día en el que le instalo ese dichoso analizador de digimons.-… el caso es que es un digimon de cuerpo divino, como una especie de Dios, es imposible acabar con él, y puede abrir portales de un mundo a otro con total facilidad…

-¡Vale Gennai!, ya nos has asustado bastante, ahora es cuando nos explicas como acabamos con él, y volvemos a salvar la tierra y ser héroes.- dice Dasiuke con optimismo.

-Este chico es tonto.- murmura para si mismo el sabio del digimundo.-... os acabo de decir que no se puede acabar con él.

-¡Y porque no nos dices todo eso desde el principio, para haberlo eliminado cuando aún no era Kuraimon!.- grita Jyou como un histérico.

-Jyou, Myotismon no es como los malos de James Bond, que cuentan sus planes al héroe, la base de su éxito era que nosotros estuviésemos distraídos con Demon y los demás…- explica Izumi con gran sentido común.

-¿Y que hay de Hikari?.- pregunta Taichi, que hasta entonces había estado pensativo.-… ella sabía que era el, ¿verdad?

-Eh… si… de hecho tanto Hikari como Takeru están luchando ahora contra el.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarles!, ¿donde esta ahora, en Hikarigaoka?.- pregunta Yamato con preocupación.

-Eh… no…

-¿En el Digimundo?.- pregunta Sora con expectación.

-No de hecho están en….. ¡¡el mar de la oscuridad!!.- vuelve a gritar Gennai mientras se forma otro relámpago detrás suya.

-¡Tentomon!.- vuelve a recriminar el pelirrojo.

-Vale, vale, ya paro…- accede al fin el digimon insecto.

-¡¿Y no podemos ir ahí?!.- grita Taichi con desesperación.

-¿Y para que quieres ir ahí?.- pregunta Mimi, que como le digan que si se puede ir al mar de la oscuridad, va a tener que empezar a inventarse una buena excusa para no ir a ese horrible sitio.

-La puerta al mundo de la oscuridad no se abre fácilmente, normalmente es la oscuridad la que te lleva.- explica Ichijouji.

-¡¡Esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, mientras mi hermanita se enfrenta contra un dios demonio!!.- grita Yagami fuera de si.

-Taichi, confía en Hikari.- intenta animar Agumon.

-Y en Takeru…- añade Yamato posando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no vamos al Digimundo?, tal vez desde ahí podamos hacer algo.- propone Koushiro.

-Eh…..es que tengo dentista, si eso es… ¡¡dentista!!- intenta escaquearse Mimi.

-¡¡Mimi!!.- grita Palmon con desaprobación.

-Niños elegidos de todo el mundo están ahora en el digimundo, se han reunido todos para rezar por un milagro.- explica Gennai.

-¡Ah!, pues eso se dice, seguro que esta Micky.- dice Mimi, a la que ya le parece mejor idea ir si su novio esta allí.

-Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo…- grita Miyako sacando su digivice con entusiasmo.-… ¡¡puerta digital abierta!!, adelante niños… eh… (Miyako mira a su alrededor y ve que todos sus amigos le miran con desaprobación), quiero decir ¡¡adultos… (Miyako mira como Daisuke juega con un yoyo todo entusiasmado)… y Daisuke… (Miyako ve que Iori carraspea), y adolescentes elegidos!!… ¿esta bien así?

Y de esa forma, los digielegidos, acompañados de todas las personas con compañeros digitales que se encontraban ahí en ese momento abrieron una puerta al Digimundo y abandonaron Odaiba, pero el mundo digital no estaba muy diferente a la ciudad que habían dejado atrás. El cielo también estaba completamente oscuro, parece como si el Digimundo habría perdido vida.

-Hikari…- susurra Taichi mirando hacia el cielo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Angewomon!.- grita la portadora de la luz al ver como su compañera vuelve a recibir otro golpe.

-¡Venga, no os rindáis!.- suplica Takeru con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-¡Espada sangrienta!

Kuraimon saca una espada negra y con ella ataca a los dos digimons ángeles, MagnaAngemon intenta repeler sus ataques con excalibur, pero el digimon demonio es muy superior y con un golpe corta por la mitad la espada del ángel.

-Ahora, ¡morid!… ¡Luz negra!

Kuraimon abre la boca saliendo de ella un potente rayo oscuro como la noche, que impacta en Angewomon y MagnaAngemon haciendo que finalmente caigan inconscientes en sus estados de Gatomon y Patamon. Pero Takeru y Hikari también reciben ese rayo y son tirados por el aire, Hikari cae inconsciente y Takeru cae al lado de ella malherido.

-Hikari….- suplica el chico al ver a su novia, pero esta no le responde, esta demasiado debilitada.

-Preparaos niños elegidos… voy a absorber el mar de la oscuridad, y con este poder oscuro convertiré vuestro mundo y el digimon en mi paraíso de terror… jajajajajaja…

Kuraimon alza las manos al cielo y un remolino de oscuridad empieza a formarse, creando poco a poco una gran bola gigante de oscuridad.

-¡Kuraimon detente!.- suplica Takeru intentando levantarse.- … por favor ayuda… ¡Daisuke!, ¡Taichi!…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!!!….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición!.- susurra Yamato mirando al cielo.

-Yamato, tranquilo, todo ira bien.- intenta tranquilizar Sora mientras le acaricia con dulzura el brazo.

-Es que… estar aquí sin hacer nada….

Pero en ese momento Yamato escucha una voz, alguien le esta llamando, ha podido escuchar perfectamente como alguien le llamaba hermano.

-¿Has oído eso?.- pregunta el chico sorprendido.

-Yo no he…

Antes de que Sora pueda terminar de responderle ella también oye una voz, no hay duda se trata de Takeru.

-Me esta llamando, necesítame ayuda… ¡¡¡Takeru!!!.- empieza a gritar el rubio.

-¡¡¡Takeru!!!.- grita también Sora.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?.- pregunta Taichi acercándose a ellos confuso.

-Es Takeru, necesita nuestra ayuda… ¡¡¡Takeru!!!

Y en ese momento una luz atraviesa el oscuro cielo del Digimundo, una grieta se esta abriendo.

-Claro, es lo que Hikari me explico una vez, los sentimientos pueden conectar los mundos..- habla Taichi con entusiasmo.-… ¡¡Hikari, Takeru!!

De esa forma en un instante, todos los digielegidos y sus digimons gritan sin parar el nombre de sus amigos, pero la grieta no se abre más, y por desgracia en el mar de la oscuridad casi ni se ha notado esta pequeña abertura, por lo que Takeru, poco a poco va sintiendo que se queda sin fuerzas y que la esperanza va abandonando su cuerpo.

-Es muy pequeña, si no conseguimos abrirla más no podremos ayudarles.- explica Koushiro con frustración.

-¡Mierda!, ¿y que hacemos?.- pregunta Daisuke con desesperación.

-Tal vez si….- empieza Michael acercándose a sus amigos, mientras toma su dispositivo en sus manos apuntando hacia la grieta. Pronto una luz blanca sale del dispositivo.

-¡Claro eso es!.- grita Koushiro con entusiasmo y haciendo que su dispositivo apunte también hacia la grieta.

-¡Es que mi Michael es muy listo!.- grita Mimi con alegría mientras toma también su digivice.

-¡¡Bingo!!.- grita con entusiasmo Ken, al ver como la grieta se va abriendo poco a poco.

Pero nadie de los presentes queda indiferente ante ese grito, y todos se le quedan mirando con cara de "¿bingo?".

-Es… es … la costumbre.- dice como puede el avergonzado muchacho mientras toma su dispositivo y apunta hacia la grieta.

-Eso es cariño, ¡¡¡Bingo!!!.- grita a pleno pulmón la orgullosa novia de Ichijouji mientras se cuelga al brazo de este y alza su digivice al cielo.

De todas las personas con dispositivos que hay ahí, sale una luz blanca haciendo que la grieta se abra poco a poco, pero el milagro sucede cuando los digielegidos apuntan también con sus dispositivos, ya que de ellos salen luces de diferentes colores, de Koushiro violeta, de Mimi verde, de Daisuke azul, de Iori amarilla, de Miyako roja, de Ken violeta oscuro, de Sora roja, de Jyou gris, de Yamato azul y de Taichi naranja. Al juntarse todas esas luces un arco iris de colores empezó a formarse en la grieta.

Mientras tanto en el mar de la oscuridad, Takeru ya casi había perdido la esperanza, pero de repente siente un destello en el cielo, al mirar hacia arriba ve como poco a poco se va formando como una aurora boreal de colores, como la primera vez que fue transportado al digimundo.

-Hikari… ¡Hikari!.- llama el chico a su desfallecida amiga.

-¿Eh?… ¿aún estamos aquí?.- dice la portadora de la luz nada mas abrir los ojos.

-¡Mira!

Takeru le indica hacia el cielo y ve como en donde Kuraimon estaba concentrando la oscuridad se ha colado un arco iris.

-¿Qué es esto?.- grita Kuraimon confuso.

-Eso es la luz sagrada de los dispositivos.- dice Hikari sorprendida.

-Mi hermano y los demás, nos envían su ayuda.- explica Takeru mientras ayuda a incorporarse a la joven Yagami.

Y en ese momento la luz se hace más fuerte formando un intenso haz de colores, que envuelve al inconsciente Patamon y Gatomon, haciendo que empiecen a flotar y a brillar y volviendo de nuevo en si.

-Siento que recupero mi energía.- dice Gatomon.

-El poder de los emblemas esta entrando en nosotros.- dice también Patamon.

-Siento valor…

-… y amistad…

-… amor…

-… inocencia…

-… sinceridad….

-… conocimiento…

-… amabilidad…

-… la esperanza vuelve a mi…

-… y la luz brilla con más fuerza que nunca.- dice finalmente Gatomon antes de que la luz que les envuelve se haga más intensa, hasta el extremo de no poder distinguir nada.

-¿Qué es esta luz?.- grita Kuraimon mientras intenta taparse de la cegadora luz.

Y cuando la luz se disipa ante el temor de Kuraimon y la atónita mirada de Takeru y Hikari se muestra el milagro que ha realizado el poder de los nueve emblemas, una fusión de Patamon y Gatomon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Chicos la grieta ha desaparecido!.- grita Jyou con preocupación.

-¿Creéis que les habremos ayudado?.- pregunta Yamato.

-Creo que si….- asiente Taichi con esperanza.

Y es que la luz había desaparecido también en el mar de la oscuridad, toda había sido absorbida por el imponente digimon. Seimon, se trata de un digimon milagroso de cuerpo divino, su aspecto era de un ángel, pero con cuatro pares de alas, en su cabeza llevaba el característico casco que le cubría los ojos y que dejaba suelto una melena rubia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura blanca y resplandeciente como la luz. En el pecho tenía un circulo, con una especia de piedra que resplandecía los colores del arco iris, alrededor de ella se encontraba dibujados los símbolos de todos los emblemas, excepto los de la luz y la esperanza que estaban grabados en la piedra.

-¡Kuraimon, tu poder de la oscuridad es demasiado poderoso, debes ser destruido!.- sentencia el digimon ángel.

-¡No!, ¡no tienes derecho!, ¡no me rendiré tan fácilmente!… ¡¡oscuridad eterna!!

Kuraimon lanza la gigante bola de oscuridad.

-¡Luz sagrada!

Del pecho de Seimon sale un rayo de luz que desintegra la bola de oscuridad.

-¡Kuraimon!, vuelve a la oscuridad a la que perteneces, pero esta vez.. ¡para siempre!

Con esto, el milagroso Seimon hace un movimiento de brazos haciendo que de el salga una onda de luz que al impactar contra el demonio, provoca que comience a desintegrarse.

-¡Lo conseguimos!.- grita Takeru con alegría abrazándose a Hikari.

-Jajajajajajaja…..- ríe de forma descontrolada Kuraimon al mismo tiempo que va desapareciendo, lo que hace que Hikari y Takeru se inquieten.- ¿En serio creéis que me habéis vencido?… luz y esperanza, nunca os librareis de mi…

-¿Qué dices?.- protesta Hikari con temor.

-¿Acaso habéis olvidado que soy un digimon inmortal?, volveré a renacer, y esta vez no podréis matarme…

-¡Te mataremos mil veces si hace falta!.- grita Takaishi con enfado.

-¿Mataríais a vuestro hijo?… jajajajajaja…

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- vuelve a preguntar Hikari.

-No le escuches quiere confundirnos.- dice Takeru con convencimiento.

-¿Es lo que crees?, Luz déjame decirte, que cuando te mordí, no solo me alimente de ti, sino que deje parte de mi alma, que estará en tu cuerpo hasta que luz y esperanza tengáis un hijo, entonces yo renaceré en él… jajajajajajaja….

Con estas inquietantes palabras Kuraimon desaparece, en una terrible explosión cuya onda no llega a los confundidos jóvenes ya que es aplacada por Seimon.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!.- dice el digimon con autoridad.

El digimon sagrado hace que una majestuosa luz envuelva todo el mudo de oscuridad, y en un segundo, la luz vuelve a brillar en el digimundo, apareciendo de ella Seimon, Takeru y Hikari.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Qué digimon es ese?.- pregunta Taichi alucinado por esta aparición.

-Seimon, digimon de cuerpo…

-¡Era una pregunta retórica, pesado!.- corta Yagami, dejando a Koushiro con su laptop en la mano y la palabra en la boca.

Pero los chicos, no pueden contemplar al sagrado Seimon por mucho tiempo, ya que nada más reaparecer en el digimundo, salen de el la luz de todos los emblemas, envolviendo al mundo digital y haciendo que recupere su luz y su vida, tras eso Tokomon y Salamon caen al suelo debilitados.

Tras esta derrota final, los digielegidos por fin pudieron sentir algo de paz, y se dispusieron a celebrar su merecida fiesta en el Digimundo y así lo hacia el joven Daisuke, que al fin podría comer sin preocupaciones en la cabeza.

-Ñam, ñam, ñam… V-mon, eso es mío… deja de comer…- grita con enfado Daisuke a su compañero al ver como le había quitado un canapé, a pesar de que el tiene siete en la boca.

-No seas egoísta, la ultima vez que lucho por ti….- protesta V-mon.

Y en ese instante una jovencita intenta coger un canapé, pero es vista por Dasiuke.

-¿Qué haces?… eso es para mi….- grita el goggle-boy con enfado haciendo que la joven suelte lo que ha cogido de inmediato.

-Perdón, no quería, lo siento Dasiuke.- dice la chica sonrojada mientras se aleja.

-¿La conoces?.- pregunta V-mon, al ver lo roja que se ha puesto la chica.

-¿A quien?.- pregunta Motomiya que obviamente no se entera de nada.

En otro lugar una inocente joven le estaba contando a su flamante novio todas sus hazañas de esta nueva aventura.

-Lo que te digo Michael, ese Machinedramon le estaba dando una paliza a WarGreymon, menos mal que estaba yo resolviendo la situación… - cuenta Mimi, mientras Palmon le mira con cara de "no te lo crees ni tu", y Michael sonríe maravillado, pero por desgracia para ella, es interrumpida por otra joven.

-Mimi… ¿puedes decirme que es esto?.- pregunta Sora plantándole la sortija que se le cayo a Yamato en la cara.

-Oh my God!, es preciosa.- grita Mimi, como si fuese la primera vez que ve esa sortija en la vida.

-¡Mimi!

-Vale, le ayude a elegirla yo… pero dime ¿Qué le has dicho?… ¡un momento!, si la tienes significa que le has dicho… Oh my God!… Micky prepara la tarjeta de crédito que nos vamos de bodorrio…

-¡Mimi!.- vuelve a interrumpir Sora, las estresantes deducciones de su amiga.- le he dicho que no… ¡que no!

-¿Qué?… entiendo, es por el anillo ¿verdad?, había otro mucho mas bonito, pero pensamos que este te gustaría, pero no importa se puede descambiar.- sigue Mimi a lo suyo.

-¡No es por el anillo!, el anillo es precioso, es lo mas bonito que he visto nunca…- empieza Sora mientras contempla maravillada su sortija.-… el caso es que le he dicho que no porque ALGUIEN, me dijo que Yamato me iba a pedir tener un hijo…

-¿Y quien te dijo semejante tontería?.- pregunta Michael entre carcajadas.

-¡Es una excelente excusa!.- grita Tachikawa mientras mira a su novio con cara de "será mejor que no te rías de mis ideas", este lo pilla en el acto y calla ya que no quiere seguir tentando a la suerte.- So… ¿en serio te creíste eso?… era para despistar…

-¡Pues si que me despistaste bien!, al pobre no le deje ni hablar, tendrías que haber visto su carita, no he visto una expresión mas triste en mi vida… le he destrozado, ¡y encima para nada!.- cuenta Takenouchi abatida.

-¿Para nada?… ¡un momento!, eso quiere decir que tu … ¡¡le vas a decir que si!!.- grita Mimi entusiasmada.

-¡No he dicho eso!, yo… yo… bueno de todas formas da igual, porque no me lo va a volver a pedir en la vida.- dice Sora con tristeza, pero Mimi ya esta en su mundo de alegría y felicidad.

-Yo me encargo del catering, y Micky es amigo de Marc Anthony, por lo que seguro que conseguimos que cante, ¿Cuándo quieres?, en la ceremonia o después….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Me ha dicho que no!.- gimotea Yamato abatido, sentado en la fresca hierba.

-Vamos Yamato, no te dijo que no exactamente, te dijo que mas adelante..- intenta consolar, inútilmente, Gabumon.

-¡¡Me ha dicho que no!!.- sigue el rubio a lo suyo.-… Gabu, vete a comer anda, no hace falta que estés consolándome..

-Yo me quedo contigo Yamato.- dice el digimon con convencimiento.- necesitas apoyo.

-Ya, pero es que Taichi viene por ahí e igual el me da alguna solución mejor que "tu apoyo"…- explica Ishida con muy poco tacto.

-Vale, vale… la próxima vez que un digimon malvado intente dominar tu mundo estaré ocupado o fuera de cobertura.- dice finalmente Gabumon alejándose enfadado.

-¡Pero no te enfades Gabu!.- grita Yamato, luego ve que su amigo Taichi se acerca y vuelve a gimotear para llamar la atención del moreno.- ¡Me ha dicho que no!

-¿Qué tal Yama?.- dice el moreno sentándose al lado de Ishida.

-¡Me ha dicho que no!.- repite el rubio como un disco rayado.-… ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-Pues… que no te ha dicho que si..- explica Taichi haciendo gala de su ingenio, pero la mirada de Yamato hace que a Yagami se le borre la sonrisa en el acto.-… bueno Yamato, tal vez si supiese de que hablas, podría darte una respuesta mejor.

-Es que… yo… casar… ella no… - articula como puede nuestro particular toro sentado.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!… - grita Yagami estupefacto…. ¿Qué es eso de que ya no quedan patatas fritas?… ¡Agumon ve a mirar bien! (volviéndose hacia Yamato)… te escucho… ¿Quién te ha dicho que no?, ¿y por que?…

Yamato que en momentos como este desearía no haber echado a Gabumon, ya que el al menos tiene un coeficiente intelectual que le permite pensar al menos durante media hora en cosas que no sean comida, se resigna e intenta que su amigo comprenda su situación.

-¡Sora!, Sora me ha dicho que no, y menudo no, prácticamente no me dejo ni pedírselo, y eso que había preparado un discurso…- se queja el rubio.

-¿Te dijo que no a que?.- insiste Yagami, mientras mira de reojo como Agumon se esta hinchando a patatas fritas cuando hace un segundo le había asegurado que no quedaban.

-¿A que va a ser?

-¿A hacer esa postura tan rara que me pasaste el otro día por Internet?… por cierto ¿como piensas poner la pierna así?… para hacer esas cosas debes ser gimnasta olímpico lo menos….- pregunta Taichi demostrando que es la otra cosa a parte de la comida que llena su cerebro.

-¡No!… aunque también pensaba pedírselo esta noche, y no es tan difícil, el truco es… ¡no me líes!.- se apresura a cortar Yamato, viendo que su amigo estaba llevando la conversación al lugar donde siempre acaban sus conversaciones desde que empezaron a segregar hormonas.- lo que quiero decir es que… me ha dicho que no a casarse conmigo…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿le has pedido matrimonio?.- grita Yagami con los ojos como platos.

-Mas o menos… no me dio ni tiempo, me dijo que no…

-Uf, menos mal… - respira de alivio Taichi ante la mirada de odio de Yamato.-… no pienses que me alegro de que te haya rechazado, es por la boda, ahora no tengo dinero para comprarme un traje, y un regalo… ya sabes son muchos gastos y… ¿estas bien?….

-¡No!, no estoy bien.- grita al fin Ishida.-… la mujer de mi vida, la única persona que amo, la única con la que me imagino pasando el resto de mi vida me ha rechazado, ¡me dijo que no!, nunca me lo habría imaginado… el no, no era una opción, estaba convencido de que aceptaría y va y me dice que no… ¡ni que le hubiese pedido que quería tener un hijo!….

-Bueno la vida es así, no desesperes…- dice Yagami dando una amistosa palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-¿Este es tu gran consejo?.- grita el rubio fuera de si, hasta que es interrumpido por una joven que se acerca a ellos.

-¿Taichi?… ¿interrumpo?…

-A… A…. ¡Akane!, claro que no interrumpes…- tartamudea como puede Taichi.-… pero ¿tu que haces aquí?

-¡Mira!… tengo un compañero digimon… ¡un Botamon!, me ha aparecido hoy, y por eso he podido viajar al Digimundo.- explica la muchacha entusiasmada mientras sostiene al pequeño digimon en brazos.

-Pero eso es… es genial…- dice Taichi intentando no ponerse excesivamente rojo, mientras Yamato se da cuenta de que su amigo ya no va a ser de gran ayuda en su problema.

-¿Por qué crees que me habrá aparecido un compañero digimon ahora?, ¿puede ser porque mi primo Iori tiene uno?.- pregunta la joven mientras mira con ternura a su digimon bebe.

_-Si, puede ser, o tal vez sea porque TU NOVIO tiene uno.- dice Yagami con una voz totalmente seductora. Y acto seguido se levanta y coge a Akane entre sus musculosos brazos haciendo que se recueste un poco mientras el le proporciona un beso que jamás olvidara y al fondo solo se oye el rompimiento de las olas contra un maravilloso acantilado…._

-Taichi… ¡Taichi!.- llama la joven pasando la mano por delante de los ojos al moreno, puesto que hace rato que esta en trance, imaginando lo que desearía hacer en ese momento.

-¿Eh?… ¡Oh, Akane!.- dice el chico despertando de sus pensamientos e intentando que no se note que su cara parece un tomate.-… eh… si… seguro que es por Iori, jejeje… es muy normal que los familiares de digielegidos tengan también un compañero digimon, … seguro que es eso…

-Si, eso había pensado… o tal vez puede ser porque el chico que me gusta tiene uno.- dice la joven acercándose a Yagami con coquetería, lastima que el gran Taichi no lo vea así.

-¡Oh!, que te gusta un chico, pues no te entretengo más, vete con él…- dice el joven con tristeza, hasta que siente como la chica por la que suspira le proporciona un delicado beso en los labios.

-Eh… eh… ¿soy yo?.- pregunta Yagami incrédulo y al borde de un ataque de felicidad.

-¡No!, solo que me apetecía besarte.- dice la chica con una sonrisa divertida, dejando a Taichi de nuevo con una cara de absoluta tristeza.- ¡Pues claro que eres tu baka!

-¡Soy yo!, jajajaja… tu también me gustas digo que… vamos a tomar algo…- empieza el chico completamente eufórico.

-Claro.- asiente la joven con una sonrisa.- pero ¿que pasa con tu amigo?, parece deprimido…

Y es que en estos momentos Yamato esta tumbado en la hierba con el brazo en la cara mientras repite una y otra vez… "me ha dicho que no"…

-¡No te preocupes esta bien!…. ¿a que si Yamato?.- pregunta el moreno en un tono de "como me arruines esto no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida", Ishida capta el tono de su amigo y alza el pulgar en signo de aprobación, mientras sigue negando con la cabeza como un desquiciado.

-¿Lo ves?… todo bien, vamos a por unas patatas fritas…

Mientras esto pasaba, la chica por la que llora Yamato había ido a pedir consejo a la amiga mas sensata que tiene, pero como no había encontrado a Hikari, que al igual que Takeru estaban desaparecidos desde el principio de la fiesta, tuvo que conformarse con Miyako.

-¡Que te pidió matrimonio y le dijiste que no!.- grita Miyako completamente incrédula.

-Vale Miyako, ya has repetido lo mismo veinte veces, puedes empezar a darme consejo…- recrimina la pelirroja enfadada.

-¡Que te pidió matrimonio y le dijiste que no!.- vuelve a decir Inoue, ya que es la única frase que lleva diciendo y repitiendo durante media hora.

-¡Miyako por favor!, ¿Qué hago?…- grita Takenouchi desesperada.

-Vale tranquila, recapitulemos…- empieza Miyako con autoridad.-… ¡Que te pidió matrimonio y le dijiste que no!

-Cariño, creo que lo que Sora necesita es escuchar tu opinión.- dice Ken intentando reanimar a su novia.

-¡Ah vale!, vestido blanco sin mangas, con un buen escote, cola si pero no excesivamente larga y por supuesto yo dama de honor.- explica la joven que ya ha salido del trance, pero parece ser que para meterse en otro.

-Miyako…- suplica la chica al borde de las lagrimas por la incomprensión de su amiga.

-¿Y por que no se lo pides tu?.- se oye una voz que viene casi del suelo, Sora baja la vista y parece ser que ahí encuentra a su amiga más sensata.

-¡Biyomon!, ¿Cómo le voy a pedir eso?.- pregunta la pelirroja estupefacta.

-Bueno tampoco le querías dar esas galletas y parece ser que no fue tan mala idea. Ya sabes que Yamato no brilla por su seguridad en si mismo precisamente, y no te lo va a volver a pedir…- explica Biyomon, dando muestra de la sicología de un ave rosa.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡Biyomon, las chicas no pedimos ese tipo de cosas!.- dice Inoue a carcajadas.- Ken… ¿Qué pensarías si te pidiese yo matrimonio?

-¿Lo vas a hacer?.- pregunta el chico asustado, ya que nunca sabe cuando se le puede cruzar el cable a su novia.

-No…

-Entonces, me parecería bien, muy romántico.- asiente Ichijouji mientras respira de alivio dejando a Miyako pensativa.

Y otra chica que se quedo pensativa fue Sora, y vio que era el momento, no podía huir de la situación por mas tiempo, debía aclarar las cosas con su novio. Yamato se encontraba acostado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados dando vueltas a sus dilemas emocionales, cuando sintió un suave beso en su frente, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su novia que le sonreía tiernamente.

-So… Sora… ¿Qué haces?.- dice el chico incorporándose.

-Yama… ¿paseamos?.- pregunta la muchacha mientras ayuda al rubio a levantarse.

Yamato acepta con la mirada la proposición de la chica que ama, y ambos jóvenes comienzan a pasear por un hermoso lago, Sora se muestra nerviosa y Yamato continua deprimido, por lo que no tienen una gran conversación que digamos, hasta que la pelirroja decide romper ese silencio.

-¿Recuerdas este lago?, fue donde pasamos la primera noche en el Digimundo…- dice la chica con nostalgia.

-Prefiero no recordarlo…- contesta el rubio recordando ese Seadramon que casi le mata, Sora sonríe divertida por el comentario de su novio.

-¡No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado diez años!, nos parecía tan irreal…

-Si….

-¿Te imaginabas que el Digimundo se convertiría como en un segundo hogar?

-La verdad es que no, cuando volvimos a casa hace diez años pensé que no podría volver a venir aquí, me dio mucha pena, porque me gustaba mucho estar aquí… sin duda fue el mejor verano que recuerdo..- habla el rubio volviendo a su niñez.

-A mi también me gusto mucho estar aquí, conocimos buenos amigos y… estaba en buena compañía.- dice la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su novio, aunque Yamato ni se entera.

-Si, la verdad es que los digimons son geniales.

-No hablaba de los digimons…- dice la chica tomando la mano de su novio y haciendo que se detenga.-… hablaba de ti, me gusto mucho compartir esto contigo, sino creo que nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerte tal y como eres.

-Bueno….- empieza el chico sonrojado, pero es interrumpido por su novia que se ha puesto realmente seria.

-Yamato… ser una niña elegida es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, conocí a Biyomon que me enseño a comprender mis sentimientos… bueno y aún lo hace (Sora esta recordando la conversación de hace un segundo con su amiga)… conocí nuevos amigos, y me hice más amiga de los que ya eran mis amigos, gracias al Digimundo tu yo somos lo que somos ahora, primero amigos, luego más que amigos y luego… bueno mucho más que amigos.- dice la chica sonrojándose, no sabemos lo que estará recordando.-… y Yamato, ahora me gustaría seguir pasando mi vida contigo, pero no como tu novia sino… como tu….

Antes de terminar la frase, la portadora del amor se arrodilla ante el amor de su vida, y le hará la pregunta que no dejo hacer al pobre Yamato, pero el chico que esta completamente atónito tiene algo importante que decir.

-¡No espera Sora!, no te arrodilles ahí, hay una….

-Ya la he notado.- dice Sora con cara de asco al sentir como ha clavado su rodilla en una reciente caca de Numemon.- pero no importa,… hace falta más que una asquerosa caca para evitar que te diga lo que te tengo que decir… Yamato Ishida…. ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El pobre Ishida que que se ha quedado completamente paralizado por esta inesperada declaración se arrodilla para estar a la altura de su novia y ve como lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la joven, que es incapaz de contener su emoción.

-Yo… tu… pero si tu no… querías… y…- empieza el chico que tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlar su emoción.

-Fue un malentendido… yo quiero, claro que quiero.- dice la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.-… y bien… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?..

-Si… claro que si mi amor…

Tras esta mutua declaración ambos jóvenes se abrazan con fuerza y sonríen de felicidad, y entonces Yamato es cuando recuerda su precioso anillo y ve que sin duda este es el momento para colocárselo a su novia en el dedo.

-Mi amor, te he comprado un anillo de compromiso genial y…- el chico comienza a rebuscarse por los bolsillos y al no encontrarlo el horror se adueña de su rostro.-… esta… esta… ¿Dónde esta?… ¡mierda!, no puedo creer que lo haya perdido…

Pero antes de que a Yamato le de un nuevo ataque al corazón, Sora le pone en la cara la aterciopelada cajita roja.

-¡Oh!, ¿la tenias tu?… - pregunta el chico con sorpresa, acto seguido la recoge de manos de su novia, y abriéndola le hace la pregunta que pasara a la historia del romanticismo.-… ¿te gusta?

-¡Es precioso!.- dice Takenouchi emocionada, como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve.

-Gracias por hacerte la sorprendida como si fuese la primera vez que lo ves.- dice Yamato, que de sobra conoce la curiosidad de su novia, mientras le coloca el anillo en el dedo.

De esta forma, ambos digielegidos se prometieron y juntos continuaron su romántico paseo por el lago, que para Yamato sin duda se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

-Mi amor, ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?, quiero pedirte otra cosa…- empieza el joven con picardía.

-Si te refieres a hacer esas posturas guarras que mandas por correo a Taichi… ¡olvídalo!.- sentencia la futura Sr. Ishida, que ya conoce demasiado bien la pervertida mente de su prometido.

-¡Oh, venga!, ya veras como te gusta…

-¡No!…

-Venga… que me he apuntado a yoga solo para aprender a poner la pierna así…

-¡No!….

-Solo probar…

-Yamato por favor, acabamos de prometernos, es el momento más romántico de nuestra vida y tu solo piensas en "eso".- grita Takenouchi con enfado.

-Llevo casi dos meses de sequía….- dice el joven con cara lastimosa.

-Vamos a casa.- accede al fin Sora, que ha recordado que realmente hace mucho tiempo que "no esta con su novio".


	8. El comienzo de doce vidas

**El comienzo de doce vidas:**

La esperada fiesta continuo, tanto digimons como humanos estaban realmente entusiasmados, pero había dos digielegidos que no estaban para fiestas precisamente, aún seguían desconcertados y preocupados por la peligrosa batalla que acababan de librar.

-Hikari… deberías ir al médico, tienen que mirarte esa mordedura que te hizo Myotismon.- dice Salamon con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- contesta la joven Yagami sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Hikari….- comienza Takeru con preocupación.

-¿Crees que es cierto?.- pregunta la castaña que continua con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Myotismon?.- pregunta el rubio que al igual que su novia no ha podido quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza desde que finalizaron la batalla.

Hikari asiente con tristeza, deseando que Takeru le de una solución a esto, como siempre ha hecho desde los once años, cuidar de ella y protegerla de todo lo malo.

-Yo… no lo se… pero no hay que perder la esperanza, puede que todo sea una de sus ruines mentiras.- explica Takaishi en una acción desesperada de darle a la castaña las palabras de alivio que tanto necesita y que ni siquiera el se cree.

-¿Y si… y si… y si fuese cierto?.- pregunta la portadora de la luz con la voz quebrada.- Takeru, que vamos a hacer… yo nunca podría… no soportaría que… ese monstruo… hiciese algo a… nuestro hijo.- acaba la castaña susurrando esas ultimas palabras.

-Takeru… eso quiere decir ¿que si Hikari y tu tuvieseis un hijo, Myotismon se valdría de él como hizo con Oikawa?.- pregunta Tokomon con inocencia, sin saber que cada palabra estaba matando por dentro a sus dos amigos.

-Tokomon… no digas eso.- se apresura a interrumpir Salamon.-… Hikari, no te preocupes, te prometo que nunca dejaría que ese demonio te hiciese daño.

-¡Sería mi hijo!.- grita al fin Hikari rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado.

-Hikari…

El joven Takaishi se apresura a abrazar con fuerza a su amada, a la luz que le ha hecho fuerte durante los últimos diez años, y por primera vez en su vida, lo que sintió al abrazarla fue agonía, una intensa agonía de pensar que pueda perderla, pero para su desgracia esa idea se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte en su cabeza. Y finalmente reunió fuerzas para hacer lo que debía, para seguir protegiendo a su amada a pesar de que eso le hiciese morir de dolor.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasara…- susurra Takeru mientras intenta contener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunta temerosa Hikari, ya que en el tono de su chico ha escuchado lo que mas se temía.

-Me iré… - dice finalmente apartándose del abrazo de su amada, y volviendo la cara para que no puede ver que esta llorando.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Hikari con un hilo de voz.

Takeru, se da la vuelta de nuevo y tomando a Hikari por las manos le hará saber que ya ha tomado una decisión, seguramente la mas dura de su corta vida.

-Hikari, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, por eso jamás te haría daño y si pasase lo que Myotismon nos dijo, se que te mataría y a mi mismo también, nos destruiría a los dos, por eso lo mejor es que me vaya… aunque queramos… no podemos estar juntos…- explica el chico ya sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

-Pero Takeru… no puedes hacerme esto… te necesito… y podemos seguir estando juntos, no podremos tener hijos, pero podremos seguir estando juntos, mi amor.- intenta convencer Hikari, a pesar de que en el fondo de su corazón opina igual que Takeru.

-Mi amor…- empieza el joven acariciando el rostro de su novia.-… yo se que harías eso por mi, se que renunciarías a ser madre por mi, pero no puedo pedírtelo… ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez?…

-Claro que si….

-¿Recuerdas que nos quedamos hablando hasta el amanecer de nosotros, nuestro futuro y de nuestro hijos?… ahí supe cual era tu sueño, y se que ser madre es tu sueño.- dice el chico con una media sonrisa melancólica.

-Takeru, pero contigo, yo quiero formar una familia contigo, y si no puedo hacerlo contigo, no quiero hacerlo con nadie.- dice la castaña entre llantos mientras se abraza con fuerza a su novio.

-Eso lo dices ahora… pero dentro de unos años, nos maldeciremos por el hecho de que no podamos formar una familia y nos acabara destruyendo y nunca podría soportar el hecho de que me odiases, o que yo te odie a ti.- dice el rubio mientras acaricia el pelo de su amada.

-Pero…

-Encontraras a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, ya veras.- dice Takaishi mientras mira con ternura a su novia y le intenta infundir esperanza, a pesar de que a él no le quede ninguna.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- llora Hikari mientras esconde la cara entre sus manos.

-Hikari… me iré sin despedirme, no soportaría decirte adiós.- sentencia Takeru sin mirar a Hikari ya que de lo contrario le seria imposible pronunciar esas palabras.

-No hables de eso ahora… solo abrázame.- pide con agonía Yagami mientras esconde la cara en el pecho de su chico.

Los jóvenes digielegidos permanecen durante toda la noche abrazados, sin decir una palabra más, sin pensar en su maldecido futuro y por supuesto sin pensar en que no lo van a poder vivir juntos, hasta que Hikari, ya mas calmada, recuerda unas palabras de un amigo que no pudo entender y que en este momento cobraban sentido.

-Ahora lo entiendo… _la luz y la esperanza siempre van de la mano… para lo bueno y para lo malo_, hasta ahora siempre habíamos estado juntos en lo bueno, nunca pensé que llegaría algo malo de verdad… porque no me avisaste antes…- murmura para si misma Hikari mientras lagrimas empapan en hombro del rubio.

Este no ha podido entender nada de lo que murmuraba su novia y las únicas palabras que le salen pronunciar son.

-Te amo, mi luz… siempre te amaré…

Finalmente el día del décimo aniversario de la primera vez que los niños elegidos habían ido al Digimundo terminó, como hace diez años había sido un día increíble, lleno de aventuras, de alegrías y sufrimientos. Pero la vida de estos doce chicos continuaría y siempre estarían unidos a esos seres maravillosos que son los digimons.

Algunos chicos, aprendieron a ser mas fuertes y a darse cuenta que la vida no son solo estudios sino que también hay tiempo de divertirse y sobre todo que siempre hay que ser sincero y decir lo que te gusta, este fue el caso de Jyou Kido.

-Momoe… que al final no me compre el bañador que a ti te gustaba, me compre otro…- dice Jyou que esta metido en el agua desde que llegaron al mar del coral y no se atreve a salir por la posible reacción de su novia al ver un bañador que ella no aprobaba.

-Vale, me parece muy bien Jyou, de hecho ya era hora de que empezases a tomar tus propias decisiones…- dice Momoe, aliviada porque se había imaginado que tendría que estar comprándole la ropa a Kido toda su vida.

-¿En serio?, ¿te parece bien?..- pregunta Kido incrédulo.

-Claro… y sal ya del agua por favor, que te vas a quedar como una pasa.

-Yo no lo haría.- dice Gomamon, que nada como pez en el agua.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta el peli-azul extrañado por ese comentario.

-Porque hará como una hora que tu bañador se lo llevo flotando la marea.- explica el digimon con naturalidad.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!, ¡es verdad!.- anuncia Kido con terror al darse cuenta de que realmente esta desnudo.

Otros, se dieron cuenta de lo importante que es tener un compañero digimon, y que hay que respetarlo y cuidarlo como a un igual.

-¡Venga Armadillomon!, ¡que llego tarde!.- grita Iori con enfado a su pobre digimon.

-¿Para esto me pediste que viniese contigo al campeonato de kendo?, ¿para que te llevase las cosas?.- protesta como puede el pobre digimon, que esta cargado con los palos y uniformes de su amigo.

-¡Oh, venga!, no te quejes… luego hacemos algo juntos ¿vale?

Pero las buenas proposiciones del joven Hida se vieron interrumpidas cuando su nuevo y recién comprado celular sonó.

-¿Moshi, moshi?… ¡Oh!, Ai-chan… que bueno oírte… ¿quedar esta noche?… ¡por supuesto!….- Iori dirige la mirada a su abatido compañero y recuerda que ha hecho una promesa, y las promesas hay que cumplirlas siempre.-… eh… bueno, en realidad esta noche no puedo… he quedado con un amigo.

Con una sonrisa dirigida a su fiel Armadillomon, el más joven de los digielegidos cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Con quien has quedado Iori?, si estamos en Osaka y aquí no hay ninguno de tus amigos…- pregunta el monstruo digital extrañado.

-Claro que si, esta mi mejor amigo, anda trae.- dice Iori con una sonrisa mientras toma en sus manos la pesada bolsa de los palos de kendo.

Hubo otro chico que se dio cuenta de que a veces debes coger las riendas de tu vida y debes tener valor para probar cosas nuevas.

-¡Se acabo!, aquí no se me valora…- grita como un histérico el joven Daisuke que esta de esclavo en la cocina de un restaurante de fideos.- ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?…

-Se te esta quemando la salsa…- anuncia V-mon, que ve como para variar su amigo sigue siendo un total despistado.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡mierda!.- maldice el moreno al ver todo su trabajo convertido en basura.- lo que te decía… en cuanto termine el instituto, me iré a EEUU y ahí montare mi propio puesto de fideos…

-¡Eso es genial Daisuke!, pero… se te están quemando los fideos…

-¡Mierda!.- vuelve a maldecir el goggle-boy.

Y en ese momento tan inoportuno aparece una jovencita, que quiere felicitar en persona al chef.

-Esto… ¿Daisuke?.- pregunta la jovencita con timidez.

-¿Eh?.- habla Motomiya sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Daisuke es la chica del otro día.- murmura V-mon a su joven amigo.

-¿Eh?.- vuelve a gritar Daisuke, que esta demasiado concentrado en no volver a estropear su salsa, como para hacer caso a sus amigos.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte…- dice finalmente la chica con tristeza, y empezando a marcharse.

-¡Ey!, ¿te conozco?.- pregunta Motomiya, que debido a una mordida en la pierna de su compañero al fin se ha dado cuenta de que una chica le estaba hablando.

La chica se voltea hacia el joven goggle-boy con alegría al ver que por fin le hace caso.

-Eh… pues, el otro día en el Digimundo casi me matas por coger un canapé…- explica la jovencita sonrojada.

-¡Ah!, bueno lo siento es que, estaba un poco irascible por la batalla y eso.- se intenta excusar el moreno.

-No te preocupes, yo ese día quería darte las gracias, porque… bueno supongo que no te acordaras de mi ¿verdad?.- pregunta la chica con un pequeño hilo de ilusión.

-Claro que si, la chica del canapé.- responde Daisuke extrañado por el despiste de la muchacha.

La muchacha sonríe con tristeza, lleva siete años esperando este momento ya que nunca se había atrevido a hablar con Daisuke, pero ahora que por fin ha llegado hasta aquí no se echara atrás.

-No, Daisuke-san, yo quería darte las gracias por lo que paso hace siete años, ¿te acuerdas de los niños de las semillas de oscuridad?.- pregunta al fin la joven, Daisuke asiente con expectación.- pues yo era una de ellas, y desde ese día yo siempre quise agradecértelo pero nunca me atreví, de todas formas gracias Daisuke.

La joven reuniendo todo su valor, proporciona al moreno un dulce beso en la mejilla, y abandona la cocina avergonzada dejando al joven Motomiya en las nubes.

-Daisuke, creo que le gustas a esa chica.- dice V-mon, sorprendido al ver que una chica se interesa por su amigo.

-¿Eh?, em… ¿tu crees?.- pregunta el chico con ilusión.

-Creo que es bastante evidente.- responde el digimon azulado con convencimiento.

-Pues, pues, ¡¡voy a invitarla!!.- anuncia el goggle-boy quitándose el delantal rápidamente y corriendo hacia la salida.

-Pero Daisuke ¡¿y que hay de tu trabajo y de lo de irnos a EEUU a poner un puesto de fideos?!.- grita V-mon con desesperación.

-Si, si, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante es que … ¡¡¡le gusto a una chica!!!.- grita el joven entusiasmado mientras corre al encuentro de su enamorada.

Había dos jóvenes, que se conocieron hace siete años gracias al Digimundo, primero tuvieron que ser enemigos pero finalmente se convirtieron en más que amigos llegando a ser incluso novios. Ambos sabían perfectamente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que pasarían toda la vida juntos.

-¡Ken!, ¿verdad que estamos hecho el uno para el otro y que pasaremos toda la vida juntos?.- pregunta Miyako entusiasmada mientras se unta crema por el cuerpo.

-Claro que si, cariño.- asiente el joven tumbándose junto a ella.

-¡Soy tan feliz Ken!.- grita la peli-lila arrojándose encima de su novio.

-Me ahogas…- es lo único que acierta a decir Ichijouji justo antes de ser callado por un beso de la chica.

-Ya están otra vez.- habla Hawkmon presenciando la escena con desesperación.

-¿Aprovechamos para entrar en casa y así nos comemos la barbacoa que tienen preparada?.- pregunta Wormon, que no esta dispuesto a presenciar los arrumacos amorosos de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo.- asiente Hawkmon mientras vuela hacia la linda casita de la playa.

Otra chica comprendió que a veces no se consigue todo lo que se quiere, por lo que aprendió a ser humilde y a saber que no siempre le van a conceder sus caprichos.

-¡Micky!, toma.- dice Mimi con una sonrisa mientras le planta un catalogo de anillos de compromiso en la cara.

-Mimi… ¿Qué es esto?.- pregunta el joven asustado ya que no tiene intención de pasar por el altar tan pronto.

-Pagina 14.…- empieza la chica, su novio abre la susodicha pagina y entra en un pequeño estado de shock.

-¿Te gusta?, es el anillo que decidirás regalarme cuando me pidas ser tu esposa, ¡a que es beautiful!.- dice la pink lady entusiasmada.

-Em… eh… si honey…- asiente el rubio aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- dice la chica con dulzura mientras le da un suave beso a su novio.- y ahora…. ¡¡¡ayúdame a elegir el vestido!!!

Esa proposición hace que Michael este a punto de desmayarse ya que pensaba que las palabras de Mimi de "cuando me pidas ser tu esposa", se refería a un futuro lejano, no tan próximo por lo que intentara escaquearse como puede.

-Mimi, yo te amo, pero creo que es pronto para esto…

-¿Pronto?, hello Micky!, se van a casar dentro de nada necesito un vestido decente, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que vaya a la boda de mi best friend como una pordiosera?.- grita la chica indignada.

-¡Aaahhh!, la boda de Sora… claro, uf, por un momento pensé que querías que nos casásemos ya… jajajaja..- ríe Michael con alivio.

-Jajajajaja… ay Michael, que bueno.- ríe también Mimi.-… pero darling, sabes que no puedo casarme ahora, eclipsaría la boda de So… nosotros el año que viene, así la pobre no se sentirá mal porque mi boda sea mucho más… todo.- explica la muchacha con una adorable sonrisa.

-¿Has… dicho… año… viene?.- tartamudea Michael que ahora es cuando se da cuenta de eso de que, cuando una amiga se casa, todas las demás van detrás.

-Claro que si, y ahora déjame que aún tengo que preparar toda la boda de Sora, y ahí mucho que hacer… como… encontrarle un novio decente, jajajaja…- ríe Tahcikawa por su sentido del humor, lastima que nadie lo haya apreciado ya que Michael esta sufriendo una parada al corazón.

-¡Mimi!.- llama Palmon a su amiga.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo has conseguido que Sora deje que organices su boda?, pensaba que desde ese año que para su cumpleaños contrataste los bomberos streaper no te dejaba acercarte a menos de diez metros de una de sus celebraciones.- dice la digimon extrañada.

-Ya… pero digamos que el novio me da carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera… y no me interrumpas más y ayúdame a elegir que carroza le queda mejor a Sora.- habla la chica con entusiasmo mientras abre un catalogo de carrozas de época.

Si hay alguien al que le cambio radicalmente la vida cuando conoció el Digimundo ese no es otro que Koushiro Izumi, y su afán por seguir estudiando tan complejo mundo había ido incrementando con los años y no permitiría que nada le distrajese de su excitante labor.

-Koushiro, he pensado, que si no tienes nada que hacer, tal vez querrías venir a la India conmigo unos días.- propone Mina, mientras toma un café de la maquina de la universidad donde Izumi pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-¿A la India?, eso sería genial, porque yo también puedo ir, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Tentomon, que ya se había apuntado todo emocionada.

-Claro que si Tentomon.- contesta la chica con una sonrisa.-. ¿y bien?, ¿tu que dices Koushiro?

-Eh… yo…- empieza a tartamudear el pelirrojo que se esta poniendo rojo por momentos por esta inesperada proposición.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada.- dice la chica con cierto tono de tristeza.

-¡No!, claro que quiero, lo que pasa es que no puedo, ahora es imposible, dentro de unos días debo dar una ponencia en Kyoto con el profesor Takenouchi y no puedo decirle que no, sobre todo ahora que esta de los nervios con la boda de su hija..- explica el chico con el mayor tacto posible.

Mientras a lo lejos ambos chicos se quedan contemplando al hombre aludido que como anunciaba Koushiro esta perdiendo los nervios mientras habla por teléfono.

-Sora, no te puedes casar… pues, porque no…. ¿y tu madre?, ¿se lo has dicho?, seguro que le das un disgusto y …. ah, que ya ha empezado a preparar las flores para la boda, no importa no te puedes casar, además ¿con quien te casas?…. ¿Y que? Aunque sea tu novio desde los 14 pensé que al fin entrarías en razón y te casarías con alguien decente…. ¿se cortara el pelo al menos no?… ¿y yo como quieres que sepa que ya lo tiene corto?, hace siglos que no lo veo… ¡no le eche de casa la última vez!, fue él, el que decidió salir por la ventana… bueno ¿y que querías?, ¡te estaba metiendo mano!… acercarte la silla ¿ahora lo llaman así no?, Sora se acabo, pásame a ese degenerado tengo que dejarle las cosas claras y… Sora…. Sora…. ¡se perfectamente que estas haciendo ese ruido con la boca!… Sora…. ¡mierda!.- grita el señor Takenouchi, mientras vuelve a marcar por décimo quinta vez consecutiva el número de teléfono de su hija.

Y tras contemplar ese espectáculo, el genio Izumi tiene una de sus brillantes ideas.

-¡Es perfecto!, Mina, nos vamos a la India.- anuncia Izumi con entusiasmo.

-¿Estas seguro?, tu jefe parece muy enfadado.- pregunta la chica viendo como Haruhiko Takenouchi grita incoherencias a su móvil.

-Claro, el profesor va estar demasiado ocupado intentando acabar con la vida de Yamato, ni se enterara de que me he ido, venga Tento, hagamos las maletas.- explica el pelirrojo con ilusión, dibujando una sonrisa en la cara a su acompañante.

Y el Digimundo precisamente fue el que unió a dos chicos hace diez años, esa experiencia les dio la oportunidad de conocerse en profundidad, tanto se conocieron que acabaron enamorándose el uno del otro, y tras siete años de relación por fin habían decidido dar un paso más y convertirse en marido y mujer.

-Pa… pa… no… gggggg… se… guir… no… tengo… ggggg… cobertura… te de….ggggg… jo… matta….gggg… listo.- dice al fin la chica cortando la llamada de su padre y apagando el móvil tras de si, ya que se ve incapaz de soportar la décima sexta llamada de su progenitor.

-¿Y bien?.- pregunta el rubio, que esta contemplando el espectáculo sentado en el sofá sin moverse lo mas mínimo.

-Quiere matarte.- confirma Sora mientras se sienta en las rodillas de su prometido.

Este le abraza por la cintura con dulzura y hace unas acertadas reflexiones.

-Entonces, lo de pedir a tus padres que nos regalen la luna de miel, lo dejamos ¿no?

-Será mejor pedírselo a tus padres, que por cierto, aún no se lo hemos dicho, ¡vamos a llamarles!.- dice la chica emocionada estirándose para agarrar el teléfono de nuevo, pero Yamato se lo impide, y con una pícara sonrisa dice.

-Ya se lo diremos, ahora prefiero hacer otra cosa… ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos el otro día?

Con estas palabras el chico comienza a besar el cuello de su prometida con dulzura, pero esta no esta dispuesta a seguir con lo del otro día precisamente.

-Mi amor, ¿es que esa contractura en la espalda no te dice nada?.- pregunta la chica con desaprobación mientras aparta como puede la cara de Yamato de su cuello.

-Pero nos estuvo a punto de salir… ya verás solo necesito un poco más de práctica.- intenta convencer el muchacho.

-Yamato, casi me sacaste un ojo con el pie.- grita la pelirroja, que se ha prometido no volver a ceder a las absurdas ideas que su novio tiene en la cama.

-¡La postura es así!.- explica el chico con naturalidad.

-¡Oh!, ya entiendo, consiste en dejar ciega a tu amante para que no pueda ver el ridículo que haces.- habla la chica haciendo gala de su ironía.

-¿Eh?.- se queja el rubio haciéndose el ofendido.- ¿Qué yo hago el ridículo en la cama?, eso es como decir que Da Vinci hacía el ridículo pintando cuadros.

-Cariño, era broma… sabes que me encanta todo lo que haces.- susurra la portadora del amor al oído de su amante con sensualidad.

-Ya lo se, sino tendrían que haberte dado el oscar, porque no creo que nadie pueda fingir tanto placer.- confirma el rubio, que ya ha recuperado la sonrisa y las ganas de volver a besar a su chica con pasión.

Sora hace finalizar el beso, para disgusto de Yamato, pero es que a la pelirroja aún hay algo que le preocupa, y que quiere preguntar a Ishida desde hace un buen rato.

-Yami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- empieza la chica intentando sonar amable.

-Te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?.- dice el rubio con arrogancia.- si, he estado yendo al gimnasio, aunque ya se que no lo necesitaba ya que siempre he tenido un cuerpo escultural.- finaliza el chico con una seductora sonrisa.

-Eh… eh… si, bueno…

-Toca, toca.- pide Ishida mientras toma la mano de su novia y se la pone en el bíceps.-… esta fuerte ¿eh?…

-Yamato, no hablo de es… la verdad es que si esta fuerte.- se interrumpe a si misma la portadora del amor al darse cuenta de que verdaderamente Yamato cada vez tiene un cuerpo más escultural.- pero no hablo de eso.- vuelve en si la joven.-… quería preguntarte sobre otra cosa, es algo delicado y no quiero que te enfades.

-Sora, no me asustes, ¿de que hablas?.- pregunta el rubio, que al oír el tono de su novia se ha puesto serio también.

-Es sobre… bueno… no se como decírtelo… te lo voy a preguntar y ya esta, ¿de donde has sacado el dinero para comprar mi anillo de compromiso?.- pregunta Sora sin tomar ni siquiera aliento, y cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción de su novio.

-¿A que viene eso?.- pregunta Yamato que obviamente se ha molestado por eso pregunta.

-Mi amor, no te enfades, pero se que este anillo debe ser muy caro y se que estas sin blanca y solo quiero saber que no has hecho ninguna tontería…- dice la chica poniendo una linda carita para que Yamato no se enfade más.

-Sora, por favor, ¿Cuándo hecho yo tonterías por dinero?.- pregunta el rubio que se esta incomodando cada vez más con esta conversación.

-Bueno yo… me acuerdo una vez que me gustaba un vestido que era muy caro y vendiste tu bajo para comprármelo….

-Pero Sora, entonces era un adolescente y quería impresionarte.- se excusa el chico, que no dudaría en volver hacer lo mismo otra vez.

-Yamato, eso fue el verano pasado.- sentencia Takenouchi.

-Vale, si, a veces hago alguna tontería, pero de todas formas tampoco tengo tiempo ahora para tocar el bajo, así que lo iba a vender de todas formas.- vuelve a excusarse el joven a sabiendas de que Sora sabe, que se esta guardando las lagrimas por lo mucho que echa de menos su adorado bajo.

-Yama…

-Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan, ¿vale?, no he hecho ninguna tontería, no he atracado a nadie, ni lo he robado, ni he dejado los estudios, ¡y conservo mis dos riñones intactos!, así que estate tranquila no va a venir nadie a embargártelo, ¿de acuerdo?.- dice al fin el chico deseando que la conversación quede ahí, craso error.

-Vale… - asiente al fin la chica, haciendo como si ya no va a indagar más en el tema, aunque esa intención no duda ni dos segundos para desesperación de su novio.-… ¿te ha dejado el dinero Mimi?.- pregunta la chica con naturalidad.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- contesta el joven intentando contener su parada cardiaca.- claro que no, que tontería… ¿de donde te has sacado eso?

-Mmmm no se… intuición femenina… y que Mimi esta organizando la boda a su antojo, y cuando le sugerí amablemente que no hacia falta que lo hiciera, me dijo que hablase contigo, porque le debes una.- comenta Takenouchi, que ya no sabe que hacer para evitar casarse en el castillo Disney, como es la intención de Tachikawa.

-¡Maldita niñata!.- maldice Yamato desesperado, ante la sorpresa de Sora, que nunca se habría imaginada que Yamato se humillase ante Mimi.-… esto es humillante, entendería que no te quieras casar con un fracasado como yo, que no puede ni comprarte un anillo de compromiso sin tener que mendigar.- habla Yamato agachando la cabeza y con un excesivo dramatismo en sus palabras.

-Yama, no seas tonto.- dice la pelirroja con dulzura mientras levanta la cabeza de Ishida con las manos.- se lo orgulloso que eres, y se que no te es fácil aceptar la ayuda de nadie… y mucho menos de Mimi, por eso para mi tiene tanto valor…- finaliza la chica posando sus labios sobre los de su amante, y dibujando finalmente una sonrisa en la cara de este.

-Sora, tu te mereces lo mejor, y te prometo que te daré lo mejor, algún día te comprare todo lo que quieras, tendrás todo lo que desees te lo prometo.- dice el rubio con convencimiento, dejándose hipnotizar por los rubíes de su chica.

-Yamato, todo lo que necesito y todo lo que quiero, lo tengo aquí.- dice la portadora del amor mientras pasa la mano por el rostro de Yamato, proporcionándole una tierna caricia.

-Sora te amo.- dice el joven reteniendo la mano de su chica y besándola con dulzura, hasta que se percata de un pequeño detalle y extrañado se lo hace saber a su prometida.- esto… cariño… ¿y el anillo?

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué anillo?.- se intenta hacer la loca Sora, mientras esconde la mano de la vista de su novio.

-¡El anillo de Frodo no te jode!, ¡Sora!, ¡¡el anillo de compromiso!!.- grita Yamato como un desquiciado y tomando de nuevo la mano de Sora, plantándosela en la cara a esta, para que sepa de que esta hablando.

-Vale Yamato, no me grites ¿quieres?.- pide la chica molesta por lo rápido que pierde la paciencia su chico.

-Perdona, me he pasado… pero ¿dónde lo tienes?.- pregunta el joven ya más amablemente.- ¿es que no te gusta?, o ¿lo has perdido?… ¡¡no me digas que he vendido mi alma al diablo viste de rosa para nada!!.- vuelve Ishida a desquiciarse por momentos.

-No, no es eso, el anillo es precioso cariño, lo que pasa es que….

-¡¡Gabumon te lo has tragado!!.- interrumpe una digimon rosácea mientras se adentra en el salón indignada.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- grita Sora sofocada y levantándose de golpe de el maravilloso asiento que son las piernas de su prometido.

Pero Yamato, que aún no sabe muy bien de que va el tema, se atreve a preguntar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yamato, no te enfades, pero es que a Biyomon le hacia ilusión probarse el anillo y me lo pidió.- intenta suavizar las cosas Sora.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!… ¡¡pero si no tiene ni dedos!!.- grita Ishida perdiendo los nervios y levantándose de golpe del sofá, pronto se da cuanta que ese movimiento brusco no ha sido buena idea.-… aaaahh, mi espalda…

-No te alteres, amor.- dice Sora que como de costumbre no puede evitar preocuparse por su Yamato.-… y vosotros, ¿podéis decirme donde esta mi anillo?.- dirigiéndose a Gabumon y Biyomon con cara de amenaza.

-La culpa fue de Biyomon, que es una pesada, no paraba de pedirme que le pidiese matrimonio con el anillo..- comienza Gabumon con enfado.

-Si, y para no tener que seguir haciéndolo se lo trago.- finaliza Biyomon con más enfado aún.

-¿Quieres decir que mi anillo esta dentro de Gabumon?.- pregunta Sora intentando sonar calmada, aunque esta a punto de estallar de furia.

-No te alteres, cielito.- dice Yamato con dulzura, al ver a su novia roja por momentos.- y tu Gabumon ven conmigo…

-¿A dónde?.- pregunta el digimon con desconfianza.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes… esto Sora, ¿hay laxantes en casa?.- pregunta el muchacho volviéndose a su novia la cual solo murmura una y otra vez.

-Mi anillo, mi anillo…. ¡¡¡mi tesoro!!!.- grita al fin histérica.

-Gabumon, vámonos antes de que Gollum te raje en canal.- se apresura a decir Yamato, tomando en brazos a su compañero y huyendo de la sicópata mirada de su adorada prometida.

Y otro chico, como Taichi Yagami, se dio cuenta de que el valor hay que demostrarlo no solo en la lucha sino también a la hora de expresar los sentimientos.

-Esto es una vergüenza, me voy.- dice una señora con enfado mientras abandona el supermercado Inoue.

-Taichi, es la secta clienta que se larga hoy, si sigo así me van a echar.- explica la joven Akane apurada mientras intenta inútilmente que Yagami la deje de besar.

-Bueno, pues así tendrás más tiempo para pasar conmigo.- dice el moreno con una seductora sonrisa mientras vuelve a tomar en sus brazos a su novia.

-Bakaaa.- es lo único que puede decir la muchacha antes de que Yagami degusta sus labios nuevamente.

-Jejejeje… mirad que gracioso, Botamon se lo come todo.- habla Agumon con entusiasmo, que no para de darle de comer al pequeño Botamon de Akane.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas.- ignora por completo Yagami a su compañero que obviamente no quiere que nada del mundo interrumpa este momento. Pero para su desgracia su novia, tiene otra perspectiva.

-Agumon, deja de coger comida, ¡¡me van a echar!!.- lloriquea la muchacha al ver la mala idea que ha sido quedar con el tragón de su novio y digimon en el supermercado donde trabaja.

-Agumon, ya has oído, ¡lárgate!.- grita Taichi con enfado.

-Pero Akane no ha dicho eso..- apunta Agumon con inocencia, pero es cortado bruscamente por su compañero humano.

-¡¡Que te largues!!

El simpático digimon naranja opta por hacer como si no ha oído a su compañero y de esa forma seguir gorroneando comida, para desesperación de Akane, y de Taichi.

Finalmente Yagami consigue que su novia se olvide de los digimons y se puedan concentrar en la intensa labor de besarse, hasta que Taichi ve por el cristal algo que hace que pierda toda la concentración.

-Taichi, ¿ocurre algo?.- pregunta la muchacha con preocupación.

-Hikari…- es lo único que dice el moreno, que esta contemplando por la ventana como su hermana vaga por la ciudad con tristeza.

-Vaya, parece muy triste.- dice la chica con preocupación.

-Si… esto Akane… ¿te importa si…?.- empieza el joven, que sabe perfectamente que en estos momentos su hermana le necesita.

-Claro que no, por eso me gustas tanto.- dice la chica con dulzura mientras le proporciona a su novio un suave beso en los labios.

Momentos después Taichi ya esta corriendo en busca de su hermana, y Akane se vuelve a desesperar porque ve que se va a dejar todo el sueldo en compensar lo que se esta comiendo Agumon.

Pero si había una chica a la cual esta batalla no le había resultado indiferente esa era Hikari. La pobre vagaba como un alma en pena por las calles de Odaiba, no podía parar de pensar en su maldecido futuro, y en su amado Takeru del cual hace días que ya no tenia noticias.

-Hikari, ¿ya has llegado?.- pregunta con amabilidad la Sra. Yagami, nada más que su hija entra en casa.

-Hola mama.- susurra para ella misma una abatida Hikari.

-Ay hija, no se lo que te pasa, pero estoy segura de que esto te alegrara.- le dice su madre mientras le entrega una carta.- la dejo Takeru para ti…

-¿Takeru?.- susurra de nuevo, ya un poco más alto la castaña mientras toma en sus manos la carta.

La joven se encierra en su cuarto, ya que sabe perfectamente lo que esa carta significa, y es que su Takeru ya no esta con ella. Pensando en eso la pequeña Hikari no puede evitar retener las lagrima, y empieza a llorar desconsolada, haciendo que su compañera Gatomon se entristezca con ella.

-Hikari… ¿no la vas a abrir?.- pregunta la digimon al ver como su compañera no tiene ninguna intención de leer la carta.

-¿Para que?, si ya se lo que pone… se ha ido….- dice entre lagrimas la portadora de la luz.

-Hikari…

Finalmente la pequeña Yagami se decide a abrir la carta, ya que aunque sean malas noticias es lo único que le queda de su Takeru, y leyendo su letra, puede que aún sienta que esta a su lado.

_Mi amada Hikari,_

_Ya se que te dije que no me despediría, pero necesitaba hacerlo, se que soy un cobarde porque no me atrevo a hacerlo en persona, lo digo porque cuando leas esta carta ya estaré en un avión que me llevara lejos de Odaiba, lejos de tus brazos. _

_Lo siento, siento no haberte podido proteger, siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa, siento que sufras y que derrames una sola lagrima por mi culpa, me mata por dentro, pero se que esto que estoy haciendo es lo mejor, tanto para mi como para ti._

_Recuerda lo que te dije, debes ser feliz, se que serás feliz y se que dentro de unos años podremos ser amigos, podremos estar juntos y compartir nuestras aventuras como cuando éramos niños, pero para que eso pase ahora debo irme lejos ya que no soportaría verte cada día y saber que no te puedo tener, saber que nunca te podré hacer feliz, esa seria mi mayor tortura, de hecho ya lo es._

_Deseo con todo mi corazón poder olvidarte, y necesito que tu también hagas lo mismo, no digas que no puedes, tu sabes que puedes, no me digas que me amaras siempre porque eso a mi también me pasa pero deberemos aprender a vivir con este amor y entender que por muy grande que sea, eso no siempre es suficiente._

_Mi adorado ángel deseo con toda mi alma que seas feliz, no pierdas la luz que te caracteriza, prométemelo, ahora debes hacerla brillar más que nunca para que yo la pueda ver y mantengas viva mi esperanza._

_Siempre serás mi luz, y siempre te tendré presente, te amo._

_Takeru_

Y tras leer esa carta la pequeña Yagami, no puede contener el llanto por más tiempo y pronto las letras de Takaishi se van emborronado por las lagrimas de Hikari.

-Hikari, lo siento, es mi culpa, debí haberte protegido mejor.- llora también Gatomon al ver lo derrumbada que esta su amiga.

-No digas eso Gatomon, tu no tienes culpa de nada.- dice la chica en un vago intento por animar a su abatido digimon.

Pero el mar de lagrimas que estaban protagonizando Hikari y Gatomon se vio interrumpido cuando Taichi entro en la habitación.

-Hermana, ¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunta con ternura el moreno mientras toma la mano de su hermana.- ¿estas así por la batalla?, es por ese estúpido de Myotismon ¿verdad?, se lo mucho que te afecta ese demonio, pero tranquila ya esta muerto, y si algún día se atreve a volver a aparecer, nos lo cargaremos otra vez.- habla Taichi, intentando que su hermana se sienta mejor, lo que no sabe es que esta metiendo la pata por todos lados.

-¡No digas eso!.- corta con brusquedad Hikari.- y tranquilo porque Myotismon no volverá a aparecer más, nunca más…- finaliza la chica recordando su particular maldición.

-Entonces ¿que te pasa?… no llores por favor, sabes que me mata verte así…- dice el moreno, que esta haciendo esfuerzos para no contagiarse de las lagrimas de su hermana.-… ¿es por Takeru?, ¿habéis discutido?, hace días que no lo veo… si te ha hecho algo te juro que…

-¡Abrázame Taichi!.- interrumpe la chica abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermano y buscando su protección.

-Hikari… todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo…- intenta animar el portador del valor mientras acaricia con ternura a su querida hermanita.

Y estos diez años habían sido de intensas emociones para Takeru Takaishi, y ahora muy a su pesar sabía que debía olvidar Odaiba por un tiempo y buscar la forma de ser feliz y hacer feliz a la persona que más ama.

-Takeru, ¿estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?.- pregunta Patamon, mientras observa a su compañero con preocupación.

-No, pero es lo mejor.- contesta Takaishi sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla del avión que le esta llevando lejos de su hogar.

-Ya, pero irte así… ni siquiera te has despedido de Yamato, ya veras cuando se entere, se enfadara contigo.- habla Patamon que tras tantos años de sobra conoce el mal genio de Ishida.

-Lo comprenderá, además ahora esta tan feliz preparando la boda, que no quería preocuparle con mis problemas, ya le he preocupado durante demasiados años.

-Pero irte tan lejos… ¡a Francia!, ¿Takeru que vamos a hacer ahí?.- pregunta Patamon con preocupación ya que su francés es mucho mas que escaso.

-Estaremos bien. Además ya conoces a mi abuelo y le caíste muy bien.- dice Takeru mientras toma en sus brazos al pequeño digimon.

-Oye, ¿y que vas a hacer sin Hikari?.- pregunta Patamon con inocencia.

-No lo se, pero tendremos que aprender a vivir separados… ese es nuestro destino…- responde el portador de la esperanza con tristeza.

-Tal vez, algún día podréis estar juntos de nuevo.- dice el digimon de la esperanza.

-No lo creo…

-No pierdas la esperanza Takeru, nunca sabes lo que te deparara el futuro.- dice el digimon con entusiasmo.

-Patamon…- dice Takeru recordando los diez años que lleva con su compañero y la de veces que al igual que ahora ha sido él el que le daba esperanzas para seguir.-… puede… que algún día…

-¡Eso es!, no hay que perder la esperanza.

-Supongo que tienes razón….- asiente finalmente el chico dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

El viaje continua su curso, y el pequeño digimon agotado cae rendido en brazos de su amigo y Takeru sonríe de nuevo, sin duda ese verano hace diez años le cambio la vida para siempre. Todas esas experiencias que vivió le hicieron la persona que es ahora, pero no solo a él, también a todos sus compañeros, sin duda el Digimundo era un lugar de ensueño y ya no se podían imaginar la vida sin los digimons.

Fue un verano extraordinario, al igual que este, y como aquel de hace diez años este también había traído cosas buenas, muy buenas, pero también cosas malas y horrorosas, pero así como que no puede existir la luz sin la oscuridad no puede existir el bien sin el mal, y las experiencias malas son de las que más se aprenden.

Takeru tendría razones para odiar el digimundo y los digimons, por culpa de uno de ellos no podría estar con la persona que ama, pero también es verdad que si no hubiese sido por el Digimundo tampoco la habría conocido y no podría haber estado estos diez maravillosos años a su lado, por lo que con todos estos contradictorios pensamientos, a Takeru solo le salen unas palabras de la boca antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño.

-Gracias mundo digimon…

**-OWARI-**

N/A: y aquí esta mi regalo del décimo aniversario!!!! He querido hacer un pequeño homenaje a digimon adventure, 02 y a su esencia, recuperar ese espíritu de aventura… y esto es lo que me ha salido… lo he intentado, como de costumbre me he perdido en chistes malos y sorato pero lo siento, ¡¡no puedo evitarlo!! (de echo tampoco quiero evitarlo…)

Los malos, malosos: bueno aquí no he sido muy original, así que he puesto los mismos del anime (vale no tengo mucha imaginación para este tipo de cosas), BlackEtemon es inventado por mi (es que Etemon sin duda era mi malo favorito y tenia que ponerlo…) Y luego obvio que el malo malísimo debía ser Myotismon, y como cada vez que aparecía en el anime tenia un cuerpo diferente pues me invente a SkullMyotismon y luego a Kuraimon (no confundir con Kuramon), le puse ese nombre porque kurai es oscuridad en japonés (repito que no tengo mucha imaginación para estas cosas).

Y para matarlo hice la fusión de los ángeles, siempre quise hacerla, cuando en 02 empezaron con las fusiones tenia la esperanza de que se fusionasen pero como no lo hicieron pues lo he hecho yo jajaja… Seimon, sei significa sagrado en japonés (la originalidad brilla por su ausencia jajaja…)

Parejas:… me encanta!!!, bueno la de Taichi, Akane prima de Iori, (si alguien ha leído mi fic _Sweet home Odaiba_ ya la conocía), si es la misma y pudieron haberse conocido ahí, es que la mayoría de mis fics me gusta que puedan tener relación entre si, vamos que aunque sean historias diferentes no se contradigan demasiado y puedan tener continuidad y coexistir juntas (hay algunos que van por libre o son AU, pero en general me gusta hacer cosas realistas…) así que no va a ser ni la primera, ni la ultima vez que utilice personajes o cosas que han pasado en diferentes fics y lo entrelace.

La de Kou, puse Mina, la niña de la India, no se porque pero me gusta esta pareja… creo que pegan…

Y la de Daisuke.. ¡por fin le he puesto pareja!, una de las chicas de las semillas, es una que tenia el pelo largo, que decía que quería tener una pastelería… ¡¡ideal para Daisuke y V-mon!! jeje jeje….

Y las demás son las que pongo siempre… no espera, sorato creo que no había puesto nunca….. ¿verdad?

Y el takari, ay mis angelitos, como he dicho antes, este fic intentaba ser realista con el anime, y para mi desgracia al final no hubo takari por lo que he decido separarlos de esta forma (ya se que es un poco cutre), pero es que a mi no me valía que no estuviesen juntos porque de repente ya no se quieren, tenia que ser por algo mas místico, del destino… y esas cosas, así que esa es mi razón por la que Takeru y Hikari no acabaron juntos.

Espero que os haya gustado, felicidades digimon, gracias por llevar diez años haciéndome feliz!!!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Arigato!!!!


End file.
